


Put another ‘x’ on the calendar. Winters’s on its deathbed.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.<br/>Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Non permetterò che ti facciano ancora del male."

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Giallo (?)  
 **Chapter** : 1/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai prtato a scriverla.. magari il banner tir icorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

Chap I

 

 

 

 

 

C'era nell'aria quella mattina, nel silenzio che avvolgeva casa Hale e il suo proprietario, nelle foglie immobili sul terreno, nel vento che si rifiutava di ululare come al suo solito.

Se avreste chiesto a Derek Hale di definire l'odore amaro e pungente che avvertiva nell'aria, probabilmente vi avrebbe risposto con " _la fine_ ".

Sì, perchè nell'aria di quella mattina di Gennaio, c'era l'inizio della fine. 

Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima: Derek stesso, Beacon Hills, il Branco e anche Stiles. Tutto stava per finire in pezzi, distrutto, calpestato e infranto da ululati feroci, zanne lunghe e affilate, artigli che facevano male al solo pensiero...

 

Gli Alfa tornarono dopo due mesi esatti dalla loro prima visita, quella nella quale Stiles aveva rischiato di essere ucciso. Quella dopo la quale il suo rapporto con Derek era decisamente cambiato. 

"Stiles" lo richiamò, la voce più brusca e il viso più cupo del solito. Il ragazzo lo trovò seduto sul davanzale della sua finestra, i capelli scarmigliati e l'aria di chi non dormiva da parecchio.

"Derek ?!" non si spaventava più alle sue improvvise apparizioni , oramai aveva sviluppato una specie di sesto senso che lo avvertiva di una presenza minacciosa – ma neanche così tanto - alle sue spalle. 

"Devo parlarti." ordinò il lupo, facendogli cenno con la testa di sedersi sul letto.

"Prego, fa come fossi a casa tua." ribattè sarcastico il ragazzo, obbedendogli comunque. C'era qualcosa negli occhi verde chiaro di Derek che lo stava rendendo inquieto. Persino il suo tono autoritario era in qualche modo più fievole, meno convincente, forse quasi gentile..

Le viscere gli si contorsero: sembrava il preludio di un addio.

"Sta, zitto e ascolta: domani gli Alfa torneranno." annunciò solennemente, anche se a Stiles quello sembrò più il rintocco di una campana a morte.

Si ricordava bene degli Alfa, della ferocia con la quale avevano attaccato, con il quale l'avevano quasi ucciso. No, ricordava la ferocia con il quale li avevano _quasi_ uccisi. Le cicatrici sulla sua schiena e sulle sue braccia facevano ancora male al ricordo. Nella sua mente era ancora impresso l'odore di sangue ed erba, gli occhi rossi e feroci, bestiali, dell'Alpha che l'aveva quasi ucciso.

Tremò, involontariamente, impercettibilmente ma tremò, e questo a Derek non sfuggì perchè ormai stava sempre attento a tutte le reazioni che il suo corpo aveva, anche la più piccola per il lupo era vitale, fondamentale, e questo faceva capire a Stiles quanto l'essere stato così vicino al perderlo fosse ancora fresco e ben presente nella sua mente.

"Non permetterò che ti facciano ancora del male." promise prendendogli la mano e stringendogliela senza fargli male, e Stiles non aveva mai visto così tanta determinazione e rassegnazione nei suoi occhi. 

"Non l'ho mai messo in dubbio" ribattè, ricambiando la presa "ma smettila."

"Di fare cosa?" domandò l'altro perplesso, eppure con l'espressione colpevole di chi viene beccato a rubare.

"Di parlare come se questo fosse un.. _addio_. Mi stai inquietando, sul serio. Andrà tutto bene, il Branco e Scott e Beacon.. io e te, Der, ce la faremo, davvero. Andrà bene." ma la sua voce era così esitante ed incerta, come vetro sul punto di spezzarsi, che non risultò convincente nemmeno alle sue stesse orecchie. 

Derek non rispose, si limitò semplicemente a dargli un bacio lento, profondo ed intenso.

Quando andò via, lanciandogli un'ultima bruciante occhiata, non disse nulla ma per Stiles fu come se gli avesse appena sussurrato "addio".

 

Il giorno arrivò presto, e Stiles non aveva dormito tutta la notte per la preoccupazione e l'inquietudine, ma non c'era alcun dubbio su cosa doveva fare: andare a casa di Derek e fermare qualsiasi cazzata avesse in mente.

"Pa' io esco.. stai attento oggi, al lavoro" biascicò, mentre salutava suo padre. Forse questa era davvero l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe visto, forse se la sarebbero cavata ancora.. non potè comunque evitare di sentire il cuore accartocciarsi su se stesso e tremare. Se fosse morto, chi si sarebbe occupato di lui? Chi gli avrebbe impedito di mangiare schifezze ed uccidersi con il colesterolo o qualsiasi altra malattia?

Questi pensieri cupi lo accompagnarono fino a casa Hale: tutto era immobile in fremente attesa di quello che sarebbe successo. 

Stiles prese un profondo respiro e scese dalla Jeep, proprio mentre Derek usciva di casa con un'espressione furiosa.

"Che diavolo ci fai quì?!" lo apostrofò, un ringhio che accompagnava ogni parola; si fermarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, pochi passi a separarli. 

"Sono venuto per impedirti di fare cazzate, stupido!" esclamò, arrabbiato per quel tono così aggressivo: dopo quella specie di addio da film melodrammatico si aspettava davvero che quella mattina se ne sarebbe rimasto in casa, buono e tranquillo, mentre lui affrontava gli Alfa tutto da solo?

"Stiles.Vattene.A.Casa." ordinò, negli occhi uno scintillìo rosso. 

No, questa volta non avrebbe permesso a quello stupido sourwolf di zittirlo nè con le minacce, nè con un bacio nè con nessun'altra cosa, qesta volta avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo.

"No e sai benissimo" aggiunse mentre quello replicava "che non lo farò comunque, quindi smettila di fare il grizzly e dimmi cos'hai in mente, perchè, cazzo Der, nemmeno tu puoi essere così stupido da voler affrontare gli Alpha da solo! Ti devo forse ricordare quello che è successo l'ultima volta, idiota?!" e sapeva di aver toccato un tasto dolente, sapeva di aver giocato sporco perchè Derek si sentiva tremendamente in colpa – senza motivo – per quello che gli era successo, ma doveva provare, fare qualcosa ed impedirgli di portare avanti quel piano suicida. Il rosso lasciò posto al verde, e il moro serrò le labbra in una dura linea sottile, tormentato dal ricordo di quella notte.

"Credi che non lo sappia?" sibilò, dopo una manciata di secondi, quando fu sicuro che la voce non avrebbe tremato "credi che non sappia che sono troppo forti, per me? Non sono in grado di affrontarli e mi uccideranno, poi uccideranno te e tutta Beacon, insieme al mio branco, stupido!"

All'improvviso Stiles capì quello che aveva intenzione di fare; capì la rassegnazione nei suoi occhi, il perchè di quel bacio, della tristezza, delle mille parole non pronunciate ma pensate..

"No" esalò sconvolto, mentre spalancava gli occhi ed indietreggiava per mettere distanza fra sè e la consapevolezza "Non puoi farlo!" urlò, isterico.

"Non c'è altro modo per allontanarli di quì! Sai che se non accettassi, vi uccideranno!"

"Ci uccideranno anche dopo, Der! Non capisci? Tu diventi uno di loro e loro ci uccidono per fare in modo che tu non abbia nessuna scusa per andartene in futuro! Ci uccideranno per indebolirti così che tu li segua con la coda fra le gambe! Non puoi... _ **ohmioDio**_!" urlò, mentre si passava le mani tra i capelli cresciuti, in gesti frenetici, scattosi come se non sapesse bene che fare: se tirarseli, strangolare Derek o prenderlo a pugni.

"Stiles.." il moro gli si avvicinò, e la sua espressione era totalmente cambiata e rassomigliava quella che aveva quando era andato a trovare Stiles in ospedale: tremendamente triste ed ingiustamente colpevole.

Stiles e Derek erano sempre stati attratti l'uno dall'altro, anche se avevano cercato in tutti i modi di negarlo a loro stessi e agli altri; dopo il primo attacco degli Alfa, dopo aver visto la morte in faccia, avevano capito che con quella spada di Damocle che pendeva sulle loro teste non aveva alcun senso sprecare altro tempo, continuare a fingere di non volersi e alla fine avevano ceduto.

Derek era passato ad essere semplicemente "Der" e alla fine tutti avevano accettato quella nuova situazione, non trovando proprio nulla da obiettare, anche perchè era qualcosa di cui erano a conoscenza ancor prima dei due interessati stesso. 

Erano circa due mesi che erano diventati compagni – perchè fidanzati sembrava troppo da bambini – e Stiles non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di quanto Derek, una volta abbattute le barriere, potesse sembrare così _umano._

Sì, perchè in quello sguardo triste c'era una dolcezza di cui non l'aveva mai creduto capace e che rendeva i suoi occhi tormalina verde fusa[ [1]](http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRuHH5iQFw-EnlM6q_Al0g2T0gZP_i_rFK5XQ7D3PM59jnVRQcU); specchi che riflettevano tutto quanto di bello ci fosse nascosto sotto legna bruciata e cenere.

Fu quello a calmarlo, anche se c'era un'acuta fitta al petto che non ne voleva saperne di smetterla di far così dannatamente male.

"Stiles.." ripetè il lupo, accarezzandogli una guancia con le dita calde e gentili, troppo gentili per qualcuno che aveva appena deciso di andarsene.

"Non farlo, Der, possiamo trovare una soluzione. Possiamo chiedere agli Argent di prestarci i loro fucili all'aconito..insomma, non devi per forza ..!"

"No, questa è una cosa di cui devo occupar-" ma s'interruppe, alzando di scatto la testa, gli occhi di nuovo vigili, quelli di un lupo in allerta, pronto ad attaccare i nuovi arrivati nel suo territorio. Il cuore di Stiles perse un battito, mentre trasaliva per quel rapido cambio di atmosfera.

"Sono quì!" bisbigliò spaventato, mentre si guardava attorno come se avesse potuto vederli già attorno a loro attraverso le mura distrutte della casa.

"No, sono molto vicini, ma si stanno avvicinando rapidamente!" Derek era rigido, teso, gli occhi rossi che vibravano di rabbia, mentre gli artigli si allungavano prendendo il posto delle unghie, le zanne il posto dei canini. Il lupo Alfa che difendeva la sua compagna, o in quel caso, il suo compagno.

"Presto, nella mia stanza!" urlò, afferrandolo per la vita senza tanti complimenti e caricandoselo in spalla per fare più in fretta; salire le scale fu un gioco da ragazzi, più difficile fu convincere Stiles a mollare la sua maglia.

"Non andare, non c'è bisogno di fare l'eroe!" gli ripeteva, e Derek sentiva nell'aria odore di lacrime sul punto di scorrere sulle sue guance; con uno strattone riuscì a staccare quel corpo caldo, lo stesso che aveva abbracciato tante e tante volte nel buio della sua stanza, e con delicatezza e decisione lo spinse all'indietro finchè il ragazzo non si ritrovò seduto sul letto.

"Non uscire di quì, Stiles, finchè non sarai sicuro che tutti i lupi, me compreso, se ne siano andati! Capito?" lo scosse per le spalle, cercando di strappargli fuori una risposta.

"S-sì" balbettò, immobile e pallido come un fantasma. 

"Chiama Scott quando tutto sarà finito, ti verrà a prendere e... non.fare.cazzate." e davvero c'erano altre mille cose che Derek avrebbe voluto dirgli ma che non gli avrebbe mai detto perchè non c'era più tempo, i lupi erano arrivati, famelici e brutali, aspettavano lui nello spiazzo davanti alla casa. Derek sospirò, strappò un ultimo bacio al ragazzo che in quegliultimi duemesi era riuscito a farsi strada verso di lui nei metri di polvere e cenere, legna e sensi di colpa, strati di rabbia e dolore che lo sotterravano e schiacciavano senza pietà. 

Forse quello sarebbe stato il suo modo di redimersi dalla sua colpa. Forse salvare quella piccola e speciale vita, la stessa vita che aveva travolto la sua, l'avrebbe riscattato agli occhi dei suoi genitori. Rapido uscì dalla camera, e con un'ultima occhiata chiuse quella porta alle sue spalle, con la chiave che aveva tenuto nella tasca in quei due giorni precedenti. Aveva sperato che Stiles sis arebbe fermato con l'addio della notte precedente, ma oramai conosceva abbastanza bene quel ragazzo da sapere che niente l'avrebbe fermato dal fare il contrario di quello che lui diceva. Stiles disobbediva sempre, anche se era in gioco la sua stessa vita.

"Derek!" sentiva, appoggiato alla porta, il ragazzo che lo richiamava, che batteva come un forsennato le mani contro il legno della porta, ma continuò ad andare avanti, perchè tornare indietro voleva dire consegnare su un vassoio d'argento quel logorroico ragazzino alla morte. Andare avanti per lui, significava sottomettersi agli Alpha, unirsi a loro e salvare tutte le vite delle persone che erano diventate la sua famiglia.

  
  
Quando Stiles sentì la porta di casa Hale richiudersi alle spalle del suo proprietario, smise immediatamente di agitarsi come un pazzo, mentre scivolava lungo quella porta, insieme alle lacrime che cadevano giù dai suoi occhi come foglie morte.

Era andato lì con la precisa intenzione di fermarlo e alla fine aveva fallito: proprio come l'ultima volta che gli Alfa erano arrivati, la sua stupida e debole umanità gli aveva impedito di aiutare chi amava.

Il silenzio che lo circondava era assordante e schiacciante ma durò poco perchè fu squarciato da ululati e ringhi feroci, artigli che fendevano l'aria e voci concitate, corpi che si scontravano e gemiti di dolore.

Smise di respirare, smise di pensare, smise di vivere in attesa che tutto quello finisse, in attesa che Derek tornasse vincitore.

Attese un tempo che gli parve infinito, un tempo che scorreva troppo lentamente, scandendo i secondi, i minuti, forse le ore, i mesi, gli anni e i secoli che rimase in attesa che il silenzio tornasse silenzio. Persino il suo cuore si era fatto silenzioso, sussurrando piano i propri battiti.

"Scott" biascicò al telefono, con voce rotta "sono a casa di Derek, vienimi a prendere". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Non riesco ad arrendermi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le ricerche continuano, sembra che non ci sia più speranza, eppure Stiles non riesce ancora ad arrendersi...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, accenno Scott/Isaac.  
 **Rating** : Giallo (?)  
 **Chapter** : 2/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.  
Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il regalo fatto a Derek e la notte di Natale, per chi non l'avesse letta, si trova quì:  
 _ **[I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1491356&i=1)**_  
 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai prtato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap II

 

 

 

 

Cercarono tracce di Derek ovunque, ma sembrava che l'Alpha oltre a se stesso avesse portato via ogni cosa che potesse aiutarli a rintracciarlo e quasi sembrava che Derek Hale non fosse mai ritornato a casa e sarebbe sembrato credibile, davvero, se non fosse stato pe ril piccolo ma significativo particolare che, anche cancellando le sue tracce fisiche, aveva lasciato dietro di sè un branco di cuccioli e un cuore infranto.

Stiles aveva cercato di mantenere un profilo basso, sembrare sempre lo stesso per il bene degli altri e soprattutto di suo padre, ma c'erano volte in cui il suo sguardo si perdeva verso il bosco quasi sperasse di vedere stagliata contro la vegetazione la figura corrucciata e serio di Derek. Forse lo sperava, ogni giorno, perchè ogni volta che distoglieva lo sguardo sospirava sembrando quasi deluso.

Spesso prendeva la sua roba e come una furia, appena suonava la campanella, correva verso la sua jeep sgangherata e, una volta Scott ed Isaac l'avevano seguito di nascosto, passava tutto il pomeriggio nella vecchia e diroccata casa Hale.

I lupi non eranoriusciti a capire cosa facesse lì tutti i giorni, ma cominciavano ad essere preoccupati per il loro amico.

La verità era che Stiles si ripeteva ogni mattina che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe passato a casa Hale, ma puntualmente vi ritornava il giorno dopo per esplorarne le stanze, frugare nei cassetti trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che lo aiutasse a trovare Derek, ma il più delle volte era un buco nell'acqua.

Altre giornate invece non aveva voglia di cercare, allora, abbattuto, si coricava sul letto che aveva condiviso spesso con il moro in quegli ultimi tempi, e semplicemente si lasciava cullare dall'odore che ancora permeava le lenzuola.

Era cosciente che non fosse proprio una cosa sana per la sua psiche quella routine, ma non poteva fare altro, non c'era nient'altro di Derek che gli fosse rimasto a parte i ricordi, che a poco a poco stavano diventando parte di un vaso di Pandora che era meglio non aprire.

Impossibile per gli altri non notare quanto, giorno dopo giorno, la sua espressione diventava sempre più cupa, sempre più simile a quella di Derek, quasi come se Stiles volesse sostituirlo, recitare entrambe le parti.

'Comincia a spaventarmi' borbottò Scott una volta, mentre erano a pranzo, a quello che era diventato ormai un'inseparabile quanto insostituibile amico: Isaac Lahey.

'Già. Confesso che comincio preoccuparmi, e non solo io, anche Erica." rispose, rubando uns orso d'acqua alla bottiglietta dell'altro.

'Sta diventando sempre più simile a Derek, a volte mi aspetto che i suoi occhi diventino rossi e cominci a sparare ordini a tutti, come faceva lui" ma Isaac non aveva potuto ribattere, perchè proprio in quel momento Stiles era arrivato al loro tavolo.

 

Le ricerche proseguirono sotto sollecitazione di Stiles, che, in un modo totalmente autoritario e non da lui, aveva ordinato – perchè non si poteva definire _chiedere_ gli ordini che aveva abbaiato loro quel pomeriggio - loro di perlustrare la zona intorno alla casa, suddividendoli in gruppi: Erica avrebbe cercato in città, Boyd poco dopo la riserva, Isaac e Scott intorno alla casa.  
Nessuno di loro aveva avuto il cuore di rifiutarsi, e adesso, erano sparsi nei boschi, i sensi tesi al massimo.

Nessuno aveva speranze di trovare qualcosa, ma la vita è sempre così imprevedibile da sorprenderti nei modi più svariati.

"Ehi Scott" chiamò Isaac, fermo sotto una grande quercia, duecentometri lontano da casa Hale – abbastanza vicino da distinguerne i contorni neri, almeno per i super-sensi mannari – in un piccolo spiazzo.

"Cosa?" chiese l'altro, poco più lontano, senza aver bisogno di urlare. Forse Derek non aveva avuto proprio torto nel dire che il morso era un "dono".

"Credo di aver trovato qualcosa!" rispose.

 

Non fu facile confessare a Stiles che avevano trovato qualcosa, soprattutto perchè non era niente di buono e Scott davvero non se la sentiva di annientare così bruscamente le deboli speranze dell'altro, ma sarebbe stato scorretto nasconderglielo, così, seppur di malavoglia, tornarono verso casa Hale dove trovarono Stiles seduto sul portico, in attesa di loro notizie.

"Ehi, amico" mugugnò Scott, desiderando per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, di non conoscerlo, di far finta di niente...

"Allora?" domandò senza preamboli il castano, balzando in piedi come se fosse stato una molla o avesse preso la scossa.

"A-abbiamo..cioè, Isaac...ecco..." guardò il biondo in cerca di sostegno e ricevette in cambio un sorrisetto incoragginate e un cenno del capo.

"Andiamo Scott, non è ora di fare il lupo balbettante, parla!" esclamò Stiles, sempre più impaziente.

"Mi dispiace..."

 

Stava correndo per il bosco e non gl'importava che oramai il tramonto stava lasciando spazio almanto della notte. In verità, in quel momento, nulla aveva importanza se non quello che Scott gli aveva detto, se non il fatto che doveva vederlo coi propri occhi e renderlo reale.

La maglia lacera e sporca di sangue nella mano destra pesava come un macigno sulla parte sinistra del suo petto.

Com'era possibile....no, non riusciva nemmeno a formulare il pensiero. 

Gli Alfa l'avevano voluto con loro no? Non avrebbe avuto senso farlo fuori...ma come poteva spiegarsi quella maglia? La stessa che aveva indossato quel giorno? 

Come spiegare quell'enorme artigliata che aveva quasi reciso in due una quercia di quella grandezza? La osservava senza fiato, per la prima volta da due mesi, veramente spaventato: gli Alfa avevano una potenza distruttiva terrificante, perchè quella, ne era sicuro, non poteva essere opera di Der.

Dio sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva, che quell'idiota avrebbe dovuto chiedergli aiuto prima,a vvisare dell'arrivo imminente degli Alfa! Avrebbero torvato una soluzione, non sarebbe stata mica la prima volta che lui si metteva in moto per risolvere i loro problemi sovrannaturali, no?

Avrebbe di sicuro inventato qualcosa, fatto evacuare l'intera beacons e necessario, se questo fosse servito a trattenerlo lì! Sì, perchè? Perchè diavolo quelloc he doveva sempre sacrificare tutto era sempre Derek? Stupido sourwolf con un inopportuno senso di responsabilità!

Credeva di dover dimostrare qualcosa alla famiglia che aveva perso?

O forse..ah, allora era proprio quello il punto, vero? Non gliel'aveva detto lui stesso che oramai, volente o nolente, aveva dei cuccioli di cui occuparsi? Degli amici che si preoccupavano di lui? Non l'aveva resa concreta, quella realtà, quando nella notte di Natale gli aveva regalato la cornice con la foto di tutto il gruppo? Non l'avevano suggellata con un bacio? Il primo di tanti?

Derek stava dimostrando loro che li aveva riconosciuti come famiglia e che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portagliela via, ancora.

Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo, mentre stringeva i brandelli di quella che, una volta, era stata una sua maglia.

 

Tornò da Isaac e Scott, che l'avevano pazientemente atteso, quando ormai era notte e il bosco era immerso nell'oscurità.

"Stiles..." cominciò Scott, perchè diavolo ci doveva essere qualcosa che doveva dirgli per tirarlo su...

"Lascia perdere, ok?" ribattè atono l'altro, sforzandosi in uno striminzito sorrisetto "nessuno potrà dire che non ci abbiamo provato, adesso andiamo, eh? Comincio a sentire freddo e ho voglia di tornarmene a casa".

Nessuno dei due lupi accennò, nel viaggio di ritorno, al fatto che c'era odore di lacrime su quel viso e di dolore, e che ancora, quando scesero dall'auto e lo videro entrare in casa, stringesse i resti della maglia di Derek.

 

"Non va affatto bene!" sbottò Scott frustrato, mentre tornavano verso casa McCall, lui e Isaac. 

Non poteva più sopportare di vedere il suo amico in quelle condizioni: non era mai stato un buon osservatore, e forse nemmeno l'amico dell'anno, ma lui e Stiles erano legati da una profonda amicizia, sin da quando erano bambini.

"Capisco quello che dici ma credo che Stiles abbia bisogno di tempo per assimilare il fatto che Derek non tornerà più. E' disorientato" e fece uno dei suoi isaaconici sorrisi "è difficile ritrovare la bussola,posso comprenderlo, più o meno"

"Vorrei solo...poter fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa! Abbiamo bisogno di Stiles, della sua intelligenza...credo adesso più che mai" ribattè sconsolato, guadagnandosi un'abbraccio consolatore da parte del biondo.

"Andrà bene, Scott, il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite.."

"Speriamo altrimenti...." e lasciò la frase in sospeso, mentre si arrampicavano sul muro per entrare dalla finestra, nella sua stanza.


	3. Diventerò più forte aspettando il tuo ritorno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decise di riprendere il controllo di sè e della sua vita!

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 3/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.  
Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Ho deciso di cambiare il banner - cercherò di trovarne uno adatto anche al secondo capitolo! - perchè ho deciso di abbinare i capitoli a determinate ims, che mi sembra molto, ma molto più bella come cosa u.u  
 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai prtato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap III  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Gennaio passò lentamente, così lentamente che sembrava di vivere un giorno sempre uguale, come in quel telefilm che gli piaceva tanto, in cui il protagonista riviveva il martedì tutto da capo ogni volta che il fratello moriva[*].

Solo che, nella realtà di Stiles, nessuno moriva, c'era solo da affrontare la costante e concreta assenza di qualcuno.

Non c'era mattina in cui il ragazzo, appena sveglio, non si lasciasse sfuggire un sospiro, rivolgendo uno sguardo vacuo alla stanza illuminata dai primi raggi del mattino, mentre pensava a Derek.

Certe mattine gli sembrava quasi che il moro non fosse mai esistito, come se fosse stato il frutto di una sua fantasia ben congegnata. In quelle mattinate cercava di visualizzare il viso del ragazzo, e ogni suo particolare: le labbra sottili, le lunga ciglie nere che decoravano un paio di occhi verdi con pagliuzze dorate, i tratti decisi e il tono di voce autoritario, roco e profondo quando facevano sesso, fievole e gentile dopo il sesso, preoccupato, angosciato, arrabbiato...  
Non sempre, però, riusciva a visualizzare tutto con chiarezza e allora correva a prendere la foto che aveva sottratto da casa Hale – affinchè non diventasse il cimelio ricoperto di polvere di una vita che avrebbe potuto essere – e ne metteva nuovamente a fuoco i contorni.

Non che Stiles lo facesse apposta o tendesse facilmente a dimenticare o ancora non tenesse all'Alpha, no, era una specie di meccanismo di difesa – almeno così gli aveva detto la psicologa quando era bambino – attuato dalla mente che tendeva a far sbiadire rapidamente le memorie di cose che causavano dolore, racchiudendole nel profondo del suo subconscio, in quello che lui definiva "il suo personale vaso di Pandora".

C'erano memorie degli ultimi giorni di sua madre e il funerale, memorie  dei giorni brutti passati a sentire suo padre mentre piangeva.  
Il ricordo delle sensazioni causate dagli attacchi di panico e la paura di morire per mano degli Alfa.. e adesso anche Derek e tutti i momenti passati insieme.

Certo avrebbe potuto semplicemente permettere alla sua mente di fare il suo lavoro, ma in verità non voleva affatto dimenticarlo, perchè, a dispetto di tutto, quello con il lupo era stato il periodo più felice della sua adolescenza.  
Non era solo il sesso fantastico, ma anche la gioia nell'aver trovato finalmente qualcuno a cui piaceva tutto il pacchetto Stiles G. Stilinski.  
Derek, anche se si lamentava spesso, amava persino la sua parlantina, capiva i suoi sentimenti e lo ricambiava in tutto e per tutto e soprattutto.. non lo faceva sentire _solo_.

Nonostante questo c'erano altre mattine, quelle che cupe nonostante il sole, in cui non poteva far a meno di essere arrabbiato, _infuriato_ con tutto il mondo e soprattutto con Derek e, allora, non poteva impedirsi di desiderare di non averlo mai conosciuto a fondo. Si pentiva di essersi spinto tanto in là da conoscere la dolcezza nascosta nei suoi occhi verdi, la possenza dei suoi muscoli, il calore del suo corpo e la passione del suo cuore. Odiava quei sentimenti, odiava _odiare_ Derek e odiava ancora di più l'amare ogni singola lettera di quel nome.

In fondo, pensava, avrebbe fatto meglio nel perseguire il suo piano di conquista del cuore di Lydia, lasciando che, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, Derek Hale fosse stato semplicemente il lupo antipatico che serviva a Scott per affrontare la sua nuova condizione; ma la verità era che quelle erano tutte bugie, e quando si riscuoteva da quei pensieri si dava mentalmente del coglione solo per averlo pensato.

 

I giorni di Febbraio si susseguirono con lentezza estenuante, ed era ritornata una routine che era insieme familiare e non.  
Con il resto del gruppo non aveva più parlato di Derek, nè aveva chiesto loro di continuare con le ricerche.  
Non che si fosse arreso, anzi continuava a credere – nonostante le prove evidenti – che il moro fosse ancora vivo, lontano da lui, ma _vivo,_ più che altro non sopportava gli sguardi compassionevoli e la preoccupazione nel tono di voce che tutti gli rivolgevano quando accennava all'Alpha. Era fastidioso e lo facevano sentire come se fosse stato un bambino piccolo e malato; gli ricordava come lo avevano trattato tutti dopo la scomparsa di sua madre.  
Inoltre trovava irritante la rassegnazione e la quasi indifferenza che gli altri riservavano alla scomparsa del ragazzo, come se l'assenza di Derek non sortisse per loro nessun effetto.

Okay, Derek non era proprio Mr Simpatia o l'Alpha dell'Anno ma essere messo da parte con quella facilità...gli faceva rabbia pensare, soprattutto, che Derek aveva sacrificato se stesso e _loro due_ per salvare quegli stupidi cuccioli dalle chiappe pelose.

Perciò i ragazzi  – e davvero non c'era bisogno di nessun potere lupesco – avevano capito che c'era qualcosa sotto che Stiles non aveva rivelato loro, qualcosa che lo faceva somigliare ad una bomba ad orologeria in formato umano, e si aspettavano – e Stiles non era così stupido da non capirlo –  un crollo emotivo da un momento all'altro.

Nessuno di loro, nemmeno Scott, aveva notato che, negli ultimi giorni di febbraio, qualcosa negli occhi di Stiles era cambiato.

 

Stiles Stilinski era un ragazzo dalle mille risorse, lingua tagliente e un'incredibile intelligenza, spesso e volentieri sottovalutato da tutti, era come l'ultima scintilla di un fuoco morente che cercava disperatamente di tenersi in vita.

Ecco, una delle qualità di Stiles era l'incredibile forza d'animo e la capacità di reinventarsi, adattarsi ad un nuovo ruolo, l'evolversi. Non aveva paura di cambiare, perchè ogni cambiamento diventava, su uno come lui, un miglioramento.

Una mattina, infatti, si era guardato allo specchio del bagno e aveva storto il naso, per niente soddisfatto: era sciupato, aveva le occhiaie ed era più pallido del solito.

"Fai proprio schifo, amico" aveva detto al suo riflesso, esaminandosi accuratamente. A stento si riconosceva in quel ragazzino dall'aria abbattuta e il cipiglio cupo, e ridacchiò, a metà tra l'isterico e lo sgomento, quando si rese conto che la sua espressione corrucciata gli ricordava quella di un certo sourwolf.

Con le mani iniziò a distendersi la fronte, modellandola come se fosse l'impasto di una torta,  rilassandola finchè non ottenne un risultato soddisfacente. 

Si schiaffeggiò le guance, sperando di colorarle a meno un po' – come aveva visto fare in un film – e fece due sorrisi smaglianti. 

Ritornato in camera sua aveva lanciato un'occhiata orripilata al disastro di vestiti sporchi e disordine che ricopriva la camera, e, rimboccandosi le maniche aveva pulito tutto, aperto le finestre e lasciato entrare aria fresca con lo scopo di purificare la stanza dal senso orrpimente di inutilità e sconforto che sembrava permeare la stanza, in forma di cattivo odore.

La maglia di Derek era finita in lavatrice, anche perchè non avrebbe mai avuto cuore di buttarla via, e la foto sistemata meglio sul comodino.

Erano azioni che aveva sempre compiuto, soprattutto perchè, visto che il padre lavorava, toccava a lui occuparsi della casa, eppure quella volta avevano un nuovo significato, qualcosa di più importante: quello simboleggiava il ritorno dle vecchio Stiles Stilinski. Si era lasciato andare, in quell'ultimo mese, troppo sconfortato dall'aver perso Derek, ma era giunto il momento di reagire, rialzarsi in piedi e mettersi in moto!  
Non aveva mica intenzione di finire come Bella Swan, in New Moon, quale essere umano normale si sarebbe ridotto ad uno zombie? 

Lui di sicuro no.

Quel pomeriggio ritornò ancora una volta a casa Hale, spingendosi fino alla quercia dove avevano ritrovato la maglia e il segno di artigli sul tronco del vegetale.

Rimase lì a fissarla come se, in quel "graffito", potesse trovare la risposta a una sua qualche domanda inespressa, e forse quella doveva essere la sua giornata fortunata perchè qualcosa, nel modo in cui la quercia era spezzata in due – e mai Stiles avrebbe saputo dire cosa – lo spinse a prendere una decisione importante, e giurò su quel tronco che, quando Derek sarebbe tornato – oh, sì, perchè lui sapeva che quell'Alpha cocciuto sarebbe ritornato – l'avrebbe trovato pronto e più forte. Non avrebbe più permesso a quel testone di sacrificarsi per tutti gli altri e gli sarebbe stato accanto, fianco a fianco, pronto ad aiutarlo in caso di bisogno.

Immensamente sollevato nell'aver ritrovato il suo spirito, si diresse dall'unica persona che poteva aiutarlo.

 

 

 

 

[*] Supernatural 3x11 - Mistery Spot.


	4. Chi è vicino e chi è lontano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambiamenti inevitabili e una serata tranquilla a casa McCall...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 4/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai prtato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

  
  
  
  
 

 

 

Chap IV  
 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

Dalla scomparsa di Derek era ormai passato poco più di un mese e sembrava che le vite dei cuccioli e quella di Scott fossero tornate ad un'apparente normalità.

Non c'era stato nulla, dopo l'attacco degli Alpha, che aveva disturbato la cittadina di Beacon Hills, e, pleniluni a parte, i ragazzi avevano ripreso semplicemente le loro semplici vite da adolescenti.

Certo, non tutto era tornato alla normalità, anzi, c'erano cose che, secondo loro, non sarebbero state mai più le stesse.

Scott ed Allison, per esempio, avevano deciso di non riprendere la loro relazione e di lasciare che il tempo decidesse per loro. Erano sicuri che fosse la scelta migliore perchè entrambi, adesso, sentivano nel cuore differenti desideri e bisogni, qualcosa che non avrebbero mai potuto far coincidere, così, erano rimasti buoni amici anche se evitavano quanto più possibile d'incontrarsi nei corridoi.

Jackson e Lydia avevano ripreso la loro storica relazione e sembrava proprio che le cose tra loro andassero bene; si erano lasciati e ritrovati tante volte ma quando avevano rischiato di perdersi per sempre, perchè Jackson era diventato il Kanima e lei era ossessionata dalle visioni di Peter Hale, tutto era diventato più chiaro e avevano finalmente tolto la maschera.

Erica e Boyd erano gli stessi di sempre: spavaldi, innamorati, dannatamente inseparabili e progettavano di lasciare Beacon ed andare a vivere lontano. Nessuno lo sapeva ma Venom Boyd aveva una passione sfrenata per l'arte e sperava di diventare un cantante; Erica si sarebbe accontentata di seguiro e supportarlo, intenzionata a non lasciarsi scappare l'unico ragazzo che, in quel delirio che era stata ed era la sua vita, non le aveva mai lasciato la mano.

Stiles? Beh, era sparito dalla circolazione: non frequentava più il branco, li evitava per quanto gli era possibile e frequentava, a quanto aveva detto agli altri, una nuova compagnia.

Scott non sapeva che cosa passasse per la testa dell'amico ma era sicuro che in tutto quello c'entrasse la scomparsa di Derek; il lento raffreddarsi dei loro rapporti lo addolorava, certo, ma sapeva anche che, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, lui e Stiles sarebbero rimasti sempre amici. L'aveva capito il primo giorno che si erano incontrati e dopotutto i cambiamenti facevano parte della vita. Di conseguenza, comunque, il rapporto tra Scott ed Isaac andava via via rafforzandosi e almeno un cuore spezzato era stato guarito.

Melissa McCall, proprio per questo, si era ritrovata ad adottare ufficiosamente un secondo licantropo adolescente, ragazzo che in quel momento sedeva al tavolo di casa sua, con l'inconfondibilissima zazzera di ricci capelli biondi.

La donna adorava Stiles senza dubbio, anzi, l'aveva sempre considerato come un secondo figlio ma l'affetto che ormai la legava ad Isaac era diverso, più intenso.

Stiles era maturo, abbastanza forte da cavarsela da solo, come aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni; abbastanza forte da riuscire ad occuparsi anche di suo padre e tenere a bada suo figlio Scott. Isaac era diverso: il ragazzo dall'incredibile timidezza ed educazione, aveva l'aria di un cucciolo smarrito, tanto forte da lupo quanto fragile nel suo essere solo al mondo e senza riferimenti. 

C'era tanta tristezza in quegli occhi cerulei, e la voglia matta di trovare un appiglio, qualcuno che semplicemente gli stringesse la mano e gli ricordasse che gli voleva bene, che gli dicesse "va tutto bene, ci penserò io a te".

Era un'istinto forte in lei, qualcosa che poteva solo essere definito come " _istinto materno_ ".

"Allora Isaac, immagino che dormirai di nuovo quì, vero?" chiese al ragazzo, sorridendogli, mentre gli passava l'insalata. Il biondo fece un piccolo sorrisetto impacciato.  
"Sì, insomma..se non è un disturbo, chiaro" e lanciò una breve ma intensa occhiata a Scott, che ricambiò con un occhiolino ed un sorriso complice.

C'erano cose dei figli che non sfuggivano agli occhi attenti di una madre: un sorriso triste, una bugia, un gesto, un sospiro.. un sorriso e Melissa si ricordava i sorrisi che Scott faceva quando parlava di Allison, il modo in cui gli si illuminavano gli occhi, gli sguardi complici che, da innamorati, ci si scambia colmi di parole dette e non-dette.

Ecco, elissa in quel momento non può evitare di pensare che quello sguardo rientri esattamente nella categoria "sguardi da innamorati".

Eh no, non voleva pensarci in quel momento perchè doveva già affrontare il fatto che suo figlio e un probabile compagno fossero due lupi mannari, di quelli veri che con la luna piena si trasformavano ed ululavano, avevano zanne e artigli e occhi cangianti e...

"Oh, null'affatto! Oramai sei di casa, resta pure quando e quanto vuoi" sorrise, deviando il corso dei suoi pensieri.

"Grazie, signora McCall..." borbottò il biondo, prendendosi un sorso d'acqua. Melissa represse l'istinto di scompigliargli ic apelli come aveva sempre fatto con Scott, quand'era bambino.

"Oh, ti prego, chiamami Melissa, "signora" mi fa sentire così vecchia...comunque, Scott dovresti chiamare Stiles, sai? Anche se hai un nuovo amico non è bello che ti dimentichi di lui" lo ammonì, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Ancora si ricordava il primo giorno in cui avevano incontrato il piccolo di casa Stilinski, un giorno poco felice perchè Meredith era stata ricoverata d'urgenza, ormai prossima alla fine.

Stiles era un bambino dagli enormi occhi spaventati – come quelli di Isaac – che stringeva la mano al suo papà e chiamava a gran voce la sua mamma. Melissa aveva provato un gran senso di pietà per quella creatura perchè, se i figli non dovevano sopravvivere ai genitori, non osava immaginare cosa significasse per un bimbo così piccolo perdere la mamma; allora per distrarlo avvea convinto Scott a farci amicizia, e aveva subito capito che quei due erano fratelli mancati. Convinzione che s'era rafforzata col passare degli anni: uno più combinaguai dell'altro, ma almeno sapeva che tra i due, quello che aveva un po' di sale in zucce, era proprio Stiles e poteva stare tranquilla al lavoro senza dover chiamare il figlio ogni cinque minuti per controllare che non avesse combinato un disastro.

"Te l'ho detto, ma'! A scuola fugge via come una lepre, ho provato a chiamarlo centinaia di volte e non mi ha mai risposto o mi dice che è impegnato e non può parlare. Ha detto che stava frequentando una nuova compagnia ed era molto impegnato." si lagnò il ragazzo, abbassando gli occhi sul piatto.

Ovviamente la cosa lo faceva star male, Melissa lo sapeva ma sapeva, come aveva detto una volta a Scott quando aveva divorziato da suo padre, che i cambiamenti nella vita erano inevitabili e che quello faceva solo parte del crescere.

"D'accordo ho capito.... magari potrei chiedere a Dylan, se mi capiterà d'incontrarlo, anche se ho il sospetto che tra i due, avrai più possibilità _tu_ di incontrare lo Sceriffo, vero?" Scott dir imando fece un mezzo sorrisetto furbo, qualcosa di così tipico del suo bambino che non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scompigliargli i capelli folti. 

A volte dimenticava che il lupo e il ragazzino davanti a lei erano la stessa persona; era facile dimenticare quello che era successo alla centrale, fingere che non fosse accaduto, che suo figlio non fosse un licantropo, eppure col passare del tempo si era resa conto che nonostante tutto, lupo o umano, quello era pur sempre il suo bambino, lo stesso che la notte andava ad infilarsi nel suo letto e piangeva cercando il padre, lo stesso che aveva giurato di prendersi cura di lei. Lo stesso che sapeva sempre come rigirare le situazioni a suo favore mettendo su quella che era una perfetta faccia da cucciolo bastonato.

"Oh Dio, speria- ma', cosa stai facendo?!" si scostò, lanciando un'occhiata ad Isaac vagamente imabarazzata, mentre l'altro ridacchiava. Indispettito Scott riservò lo stesso trattamento alla massa bionda e riccia dell'altro. I McCall scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.

"Okay, sembri il Re Leone" riuscì a biascicare Scott, tra una risata e l'altra.

"D'accordo lupacchiotti è ora che io vada a dormire, domani mi aspetta il doppio turno e non vorrei addormentarmi sul lavoro. Vi lascerò qualcosa da mangire nel frigo, Scott quando lo riscalderai vedi di non far saltare il forno a microonde come l'ultima volta, d'accordo?"

"Lo so, non c'è bisogno di dirlo" borbottò, mentre si alzavano da tavola per sparecchiare.

"Bravo, allora 'notte, e non fate tardi, cucciolotti!"

"'Notte 'ma!"

"Notte si- Melissa".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tg BeaconH:  
> Finalmente sono riuscita a trascrivere questo capitolo! Ho gli altri pronti ma non trovavo il tempo per mettermi al pc e lavorare! Stupida scuola, non vedo l'ora che finisca – anche se questo comporta un dannato esame di maturità T_T – così potrò rilassarmi un pochetto.  
> Allora, lo so che stavate morendo dalla voglia di vedere Stiles e le sue intenzioni e la persona misteriosa, ma ho deciso che volevo tenervi un po' sulle spine e così ho inserito un capitolo che potrebbe essere definito "Filler".  
> Ho in mente tutto quello che deve succedere e per quelloc he riguarda Stiles voglio renderlo al meglio, quindi portate pazienza e per adesso godetevi questa piccola scenetta Scisaac + Melissa!
> 
> Da Beacon H. Questo è tutto, linea allo studio! ;D
> 
> Ev


	5. Sarai sempre il mio bambino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sceriffo, Stiles e una chiacchierata...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 5/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai prtato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap V

 

 

  
  
 

 

 

La cucina era immersa nel silenzio tranquillo di una serata qualunque.

Dylan Stilinski stava letteralmente divorando, affamato com'era, la cena salutare che suo figlio Stiles continuava a propinargli: verdure e carni bianche, cose che, se non fosse stato per lui, avrebbe creduto di un altro pianeta. 

Era una serata tranquilla, fin troppo: di solito suo figlio non la smetteva mai di blaterare su qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente e tra un boccone e l'altro, gli lanciava brevi occhiatine, sovrappensiero: non se n'era reso conto subito, troppo preso dalle sue responsabilità come Sceriffo, ma Stiles in quell'ultimo periodo era cambiato. Non c'era più l'insicurezza e lo smarrimento dell'infanzia o dell'adolescenza – tanto per Dylan erano quasi la stessa cosa – no, c'era qualcos'altro al loro posto, qualcosa che poteva essere definito come _consapevolezza_ e di conseguenza _maturità._

Il suo bambino era diventato adulto, completamente aduto, e lui non se n'era accorto; sembrava che sulle sue spalle gravasse un peso molto più grande del prendersi cura di un padre sbadato, e Dylan era sicuro che quel tipo di atteggiamento non fosse normale per un ragazzo della sua età. Sedici anni erano pochi per quel tipo di espressione seriosa, e non potè evitare di sentirsi in colpa per tutte le responsabilità che aveva posto su quelle spalle fragili.  
Molto probabilmente Meredith l'avrebbe rimproverato per quello, ma la verità era che Dylan dopo la sua morte era diventato un bambino spaesato, smarrito dinanzi all'aspettativa di un letto vuoto la sera, e una cucina fin troppo silenziosa di mattina. Non sapeva come comportarsi davanti all'immensità di un vuoto così insignificante per il mondo intero. Meddie aveva lasciato una voragine in lui che l'avrebbe inghiottito se non fosse stato per Stiles, se suo figlio non gli avesse teso quella su manina di bambino, il giorno del funerale, e l'avesse stretta. Il suo bambino era stato più adulto di lui sin da quel giorno e così, aveva finito per contare su di lui, quando avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario.

C'erano mattine in cui Dylan non ce la faceva ad alzarsi dal letto,  riprendere una routine normale, anche perchè la prima cosa che notava era l' _assenza,_ ma poi guardava suo figlio spadellare in cucina, così simile a sua madre e si riprendeva, ed era facile sorridere. Stiles era una parte di Meddie, una parte di lui, ed era la colla che l'aveva tenuto insieme in tutti quegli anni, insieme al ricordo e all'amore per sua moglie.

"Sai figliolo" disse all'improvviso fendendo il silenzio come in quel momento fendeva la sua fetta di carne "è da un po' che non vedo Scott, che fine ha fatto?"

Il figlio di Melissa McCall era il migliore amico di suo figlio, e un secondo figlio anche per lui, il fratello che non era mai riuscito a dargli.

"Uhm" mormorò distrattamente il ragazzo, bevendo un sorso d'aranciata "al momento frequentiamo compagnie....uh, diverse"

"Compagnie diverse?" domandò perplesso " che intendi dire?"

"Nulla, lui preferisce uscire con Isaac ed io..." cercò di spiegare il figlio, diventando via via più agitato. Un pensiero fulminò l'uomo, e pregò con tutto se stesso che non fosse come pensava.

"Derek Hale?" a giudicare dalla faccia sconvolta, aveva fatto bingo.

Aveva arrestato l'ultimo degli Hale poco meno di un anno prima e, anche se si era rivelato innocente, non poteva non pensare che quel ragazzo nascondesse qualcosa, e questo lo rendeva altamente nervoso. Magari era deformazione professionale, ma non poteva evitare di sospettare della minima cosa riguardasse quel tipo, senza contare che era un po' troppo grande per suo figlio.

"E' troppo grande per te, Stiles!" però questo gli dava la scusa per arrestarlo....

"Oh dai pà! Ha solo sette anni in più a me, non è poi una gran differenza! "

"Per me lo è... comunque vuoi spiegarmi" chiese assottigliando gli occhi " perchè diamine tu e Scott state uscendo con persone che io stesso ho arrestato?!"

"E rilasciato, pà, non te lo dimenticare! Sono innocenti..." protestò accorato Stiles.

"Sei stato tu a dirmi di arrestare Derek!" ribattè prontamente l'uomo.

"Sì, e mi sono sbagliato, d'accordo?! Ci siamo sbagliati entrambi, papà, Derek è migliore di quel che credi!" esclamò seccato il ragazzo, mentre pian piano le sue guance si coloravano di rosso.

Era la prima volta che Stiles gli rispondeva in quel modo e qualcosa nella testa di Dylan cercava di suggerirgli quello che forse, doveva essere più che evidente.

"Non capisco questo cambio improvviso d'idea.." mormorò, insistendo, cercando di far sputare fuori l'osso a quel ragazzino testardo.

"Perchè...." e quì prese un profondo respiro "mi piace."  
Cadde il silenzio, un silenzio molto breve, poi qualcosa nella testa di Dylan scattò, e finalmente gli fu chiara la verità che il figlio tentava di svelargli.

In quel momento capì a cos'era dovuto quel cambiamento, quell'espressione matura e determinata, e si rese conto che l'aveva già vista, sul suo volto di ventenne, quando aveva chiesto la mano di Meddie al nonno di Stiles, russo conservatore delle vecchie tradizioni.

"Credevo ne avessimo già parlato" disse stupidamente. No, non era scioccato perchè suo figlio era gay, assolutamente, quello non cambiava nulla; ciò che lo  scioccava e gli faceva venire voglia di chiedere perdono a suo figlio era il fatto di non essersene accorto prima.

"Magari quella volta avevi ragione pà, ma io sono gay."

"Non mi riferivo a quello Genim Stilinski!" sbottò, alzando un po' la voce " non m'importa se sei gay, diavolo! Ti amerei anche se fossi un alieno o ti ritrovassi con due teste, sei sempre mio figlio e nulla cambierà questo fatto! Parlavo di Derek Hale, mi pareva di averti detto di non avvicinarti a lui! Mi innervosisce, ha sempre quell'aria misteriosa, come se tenesse uno scheletro, o più di uno, negli armadi della vecchia tenuta degli Hale!" sospirò infine, tornando ad un tono di voce normale. Era diventato un padre isterico, e allora? Qualsiasi padre si sarebbe fatto una o più domande quando c'era qualcuno che attentava alla verginità della propria fi- oh, del proprio figlio! Diamine, sapeva che prima o poi Stiles avrebbe fatto le sue esperienze però un conto era saperlo, un conto e vedersi sbattere in faccia la possibilissima probabilità che potesse accadere sotto al suo naso.

Stiles lo guardò in silenzio, per un paio di secondi, prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata. Un suono così genuino che toccò una corda del cuore dello sceriffo, qualcosa che gli fece pensare "Meddie, grazie per avermi dato _Stiles_ ".

"So quello che provi, pà, Derek fa quest'effetto a tutti, ma lui mi vuole bene sai? Certo è un rompiscatole, brontolone, sentimentalmente costipato e sempre corrucciato ma mi vuole bene, sul serio, e poi non puoi biasimarlo, no? Dopo quello che ha passato...."

"Stai cercando di farmi entrare nel suo fan club, vero? Figlio diabolico!" ovviamente Stiles sapeva quanto suo padre fosse buono e quanto una storia come quella degli Hale l'avesse colpito profondamente. Suo figlio sogghignò, divertito.

"Oh no, tranquillo, sto ancora cercando una sede per il "Derek-Costipato-Hale" fan club!" e rise ancora, ma stavolta la risata non arrivò ai suoi occhi.

"Guh, povero ragazzo, non lo invidio per nulla! ....Stiles, lo sai vero che mi fido di te più di chiunque altro? Sono sicuro che tu sappia sempre quello che fai, e confido nel tuo saper valutare le persone perciò...se credi che Derek possa essere un buon compagno.. per me va bene" dopotutto non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea.

Stiles G. Stilinski aveva preso da sua madre la cocciutaggine, ed era un tratto genetico della famiglia di lei, soprattutto di nonno Genim.

"Grazie pà" e questa volta il sorriso contagiò anche gli occhi.

"Mpf, tanto sono lo Sceriffo, e ho la scusa dell'età per arrestarlo, più un'intera stazione di polizia pronta a sostenermi.." bofonchiò, prima di ritornare ad attaccare la sua cena.

"Lo avviserò" borbottò il ragazzo, alzandosi per sparecchiare il proprio posto.

"Ah, adesso che ci penso, non vedo Ha- Derek da un po', che fine ha fatto?"

"Pa' quante volte ti devo dire di non parlare con la bocca piena? Comunque.... Derek è dovuto andare via, ma.. sono sicuro che tornerà" e Dylan non ebbe dubbi al riguardo: d'altronde, quando mai suo figlio si era sbagliato su qualcosa?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG Beacon Hills:  
> Eccomi quì con un nuovo capitoletto, questa volta è toccata a papà Stilinski, beh, mi sembrava anche giusto, mica potevo metterci solo Melissa u.u  
> Allora che dire? Nulla, lascio a voi la parola e volevo avvisare che questo è l'ultimo capitolo che posto, come vogliamo dire....mmh, alla cazzo? Credo che aggiornerò ogni lunedì a partire da oggi, così almeno avrò una settimana per trascriverne uno nuovo e destreggiarmi intanto tra gli impegni scolastici!  
> Ovviamente m'impegnerò per pubblicare ogni lunedì, al massimo il ritardo sarà mercoledì.  
> Quindi che dire? A lunedì prossimo e buona settimana!
> 
> Ev


	6. Non puoi rifiutare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles incontra Deaton alla clinica veterinaria, pronto a fare la sua richiesta...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio.**_  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 6/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap VI

  
 

  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

Stiles rimase al riparo dal freddo nella sua jeep per circa un'ora.

Si trovava nel parcheggio della clinica veterinaria dove lavorava Scott e stava proprio aspettando che l'amico lasciasse l'edificio. Non aveva intenzione di rivelare anche a lui quello che aveva in mente, perchè di sicuro il suo migliore amico, anche se non era sicuro di poterlo definire ancora così, avrebbe cercato di farlo desistere e lui non ne aveva assolutamente intenzione.

Finalmente, dopo l'ennesimo sbuffo scocciato, Scott lasciò l'edificio accompagnato dall'ormai inseparabile Isaac. Si lasciò sfuggire una breve imprecazione nel constatare quanto l'amico fosse stato veloce a sostituirlo con il biondo, ma fu solo quello perchè, strano ma vero, provava un senso di distacco e disinteressamento verso tutto quello che non rientrava nel suo magnifico piano d'intervento, senza contare che era ancora arrabbiato con il resto del gruppo per la semplicità con la quale avevano liquidato "la faccenda Derek".

Prese un profondo respiro e poi, quando fu sicuro che Scott fosse abbastanza lontano, scese dall'auto ed entrò nell'edificio. Il tutto era molto calmo e silenzioso, gli animali dovevano trovarsi in uno stato di quiete e totale pace e per un attimo Stiles li invidiò: da quanto tempo lui non viveva un totale stato di quiete?

"S-signor Deaton?" chiamò, perplesso, suonando il campanello sul bancone. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da questa visita ma era pronto a supplicare l'uomo anche in ginocchio. Aveva preso una decisione e l'avrebbe portata fin in fondo, era stufo di essere quello debole del gruppo.

"Stiles" la voce dell'uomo lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri, e il ragazzo si ritrovò a fissare il viso calmo e sicuro dell'uomo. Sorrise.

"Salve.." iniziò ma Deaton lo interruppe, ricambiando in parte il sorriso.

"Mi stavo proprio chiedendo quando ti saresti deciso ad entrare nel negozio.. sei stato un'ora nella jeep, no?"

"Come dia...? Nemmeno Scott si è accorto di me!" esclamò sorpreso il liceale, spalancando la bocca. 

"Diciamo che ho un ottimo sesto senso, allora, immagino che la tua non sia una semplice visita di cortesia, giusto?"

"Uh? N-no, in effetti no. Avrei una cosa da chiederle."

"Non ho idea di come ritrovare Derek, Stil- " iniziò l'uomo, assumendo già un'espressione dispiaciuta, ma il ragazzo lo fermò subito, alzando le mani.

"Non è per questo....insomma non sono più preoccupato perchè tanto quel testone antipatico di un lupo tornerà, di sicuro. Vorrei chiederle aiuto... riguardo me."

"Oh..aveva ragione lei, allora?" sussurrò l'uomo, parlando più a se stesso che a Stiles.

"Lei? Lei chi?" domandò perplesso Stiles, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Una vecchia amica mi ha detto che presto avrei ricevuto la visita di qualcuno che conoscevo, in cerca di aiuto... " spiegò l'altro, facendogli segno di raggiungerlo nel retro. Stiles lo seguì senza esitare.

"La sua amica aveva ragione: ho bisogno di aiuto. Voglio diventare più forte, saper fare le cose che fa lei, riuscire a difendermi in qualche modo..."

"Mmh, mi aspettavo fosse una cosa del genere. E' comunque legata a Derek, vero?"

"Più o meno. Senta, ci ho riflettuto e credo che sarebbe meglio se io fossi più forte. Certo, non dico che sarei riuscito a distogliere Derek dal suo folle ed oscuro piano, però... ecco, voglio diventare più forte, fare in modo che non debba più sacrificare se stesso per difendermi, anche se solo un po'...e voglio difendere mio padre, anche, tutto quì." 

Era tutto lì: la necessità di diventare più forte, qualcuno in cui Derek poteva credere.

_"Tu non ti fidi di me"_ gli aveva detto una volta _"Io non mi fido di te"_ ma la verità era che lui si era sempre, inconsciamente fidato di quel lupo testardo ed arrogante, prepotente e senza peli sulla lingua con l'hobby di fargli venire attacchi di cuore. Se c'era qualcuno che non aveva fiducia, quello era proprio lui!

E poi c'era suo padre così maledettamente inconsapevole dei pericoli e fragile, esposto ad un mondo di cui non sapeva nulla. Suo padre che l'aveva sempre accettato per com'era, senza lamentarsi mai, anzi, Stiles l'aveva sentito una notte mentre pregando ringraziava sua madre per avergli lasciato un figlio come lui, anche se non era certo di meritare tutto _quello._

_"Sarai sempre il mio bambino"_ gli aveva detto.

_"Tu sarai sempre mio padre, no?"_ gli aveva risposto. 

C'erano anche gli altri, quegli stupidi ed insensibili cuccioli smarriti e lui doveva proteggerli e aiutarli perchè, come gli aveva detto una volta, un' Erica abbastanza ubriaca: _"se sei il compagno di Derek, e lui è il nostro "Papà Alpha" tu sei la nostra "Mamma"!"_ e sì, magari stava prendendo troppo seriamente le parole di una ragazza ubriaca, ma era esattamente così che si sentiva.

Deaton era rimasto in silenzio, scrutandolo a fondo, da capo a piedi. Forse stava valutando la possibilità di accettare, e Stiles non poteva permettersi un rifiuto.

"La prego, per me è davvero importante!" e lasciò guizzare la lingua tra le labbra, un gesto che faceva quand'era molto agitato. 

"Non ho motivo per rifiutare la tua richiesta Stiles, dopotutto ti sei già dimostrato idoneo, ma sinceramente non credo di essere proprio la persona migliore per insegnarti tutto quello che c'è da sapere."

"In che senso?! Insomma lei è... sa sempre cosa fare, ha anche aiutato la famiglia Hale, non può abbandonarmi adesso! Voglio essere pronto per quando quella testa di cazzo tornerà e ho bisogno di aiuto, e lei non può.." e aveva iniziato a blaterare a raffica, preso dall'agitazione di convincere l'uomo dinanzi a sè, perchè no, non poteva dirgli di no!

"Stiles.." cercò di rabbonirlo l'uomo, ma lui lo ignorò totalmente.

"...e poi ha sempre aiutato Scott, potrebbe aiutare me per una volta!..." continuava senza fermarsi, dentro la sua testa l'anarchia totale.

"..Stiles!" la voce di Deton si alzò di qualche tono, ma si perse nelle parole vuote del ragazzo.

"..so che non sono un cazzutissimo lupo mannaro, ma voglio imparare..."

"STILES!" questa volta la voce dell'uomo risuonò nell'aria forte e chiara, e la voce del ragazzo si spense, come se Deaton avesse premuto semplicemente l'interruttore "off".

Muto, con il labbro inferiore stretto fra i denti, attese che l'uomo parlasse.

"Oh, lasciami finire! Non ho detto che non ho intenzione di aiutarti, ho semplicemente detto che non sono _adatto_ ad insegnarti quello che vuoi, soprattutto perchè ho la sensazione che pagheremo questo periodo di quiete il doppio! Quindi, domani tieniti libero perchè ho intenzione di portarti dalla donna che mi ha insegnato tutto." concluse Deaton, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Stiles lo fissò, metabolizzando quanto l'uomo gli aveva appena detto, poi urlò di gioia e l'abbracciò.

"Grazie! Oh mio...grazie!! Vedrà non se ne pentirà!!! Ora devo andare, perchè mio padre sta per tornare e devo preparare la cena!" e si allontanò in tutta fretta. Era quasi alla porta quando, si voltò indietro.

"Ah, a che ora, domani?" 

"Puoi venire insieme a Scott, no?"

"No... vorrei che il mio amico non ne sapesse nulla.." borbottò.

"Capisco, in tal caso avviserò Scott di venire prima, così sarò libero. Facciamo verso le cinque, per nostra fortuna lei rimarrà quì vicino per un po'."

"D'accordo... un'altra cosa: la donna che dobbiamo incontrare è l'amica di cui ha parlato prima?"

"Sì, è proprio lei. Non far tardi, Stiles."

"Va bene! A domani!"

Quando l'uragano dalla felpa rossa lasciò l'edificio, Deaton si lasciò scappare un sospiro esausto e andò a prepararsi per l'incontro di domani, anche se sicuramente lei sapeva già.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG BeaconH:  
> Ed eccomi quì col il nuovo attesissimo capitolo! Stavate morendod alla voglia di sapere Stiles cos'aveva fatto vero? Beh,e cco, 10 punti a chi ha indovinato che la persona misteriosa era Deaton! Solo 10 punti ovviamente perchè non è proprio D xD  
> Okay, lo so, ho aggiornato prima del previsto ma siccome ho avuto tutto il tempo di mettermi al pc e scrivere, ne ho approfittato! E siccome so che se sono stata fortunata adesso potrebbe non capitarmi domani....ho deciso di approfittare dunque e aggiornare, ma mi sto ripetendo, quindi vi lascio con l'augurio di una bbuona domenica e buon inizio (maledetto!) di settimana!
> 
>  
> 
> Ev


	7. Cercare o trovare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finalmente incontra Yuhele, colei che dovrà insegnargli tutto.  
> A volte però le aspettative sono molto diverse dalla realtà!

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio.**_  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 7/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[ _._](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap VII

 

 

 

  
  
 

 

Vagarono per i boschi attorno a Beacon, mentre Deaton leggeva i segni che la donna misteriosa aveva lasciato.

"Non capisco" si lamentò Stiles, dopo mezz'ora di vane ricerche "se sa che stiamo arrivando, perchè diavolo ci fa girare in tondo in questo modo? Comincia pure a fare freddo!" e per rimarcare il concetto un simpatico refolo di vento gelido soffiò tra gli alberi.

"Vedi, lei è fatta così: ama rendere le cose complicate a tutti, ma ti assicuro che è una donna saggia ed intelligente."

 

La trovarono, infine, in uno spiazzo circondato da alberi al cui c'entro c'era una piccola casupola di montagna e Stiles ci rimase un po' male sì, perchè si era aspettato una tenda in stile indiana per una sciamana indiana, no?

"Allora aspettami quì, vado a parlarle e poi ti chiamerò, d'accordo?" disse Deaton, avvicinandosi alla capanna con passo quieto, dopo che lui ebbe annuito.

Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta in cui Alan aveva visto la sua vecchia maestra, non abbastanza comunque da non avere ben chiaro in mente che razza di tipo complicato e curioso fosse! Per una della sua età era ancora abbastanza arzilla, pronta sempre a mettere in difficoltà nuovi e vecchi allievi; non che lo facesse per cattiveria.. beh, forse una piccol vena di sadismo c'era, più che altro lei amava mettere le persone alla prova e capire se erano degne del suo tempo.

"Ho, Sanuye" disse l'uomo, non appena varcò la soglia della casupola.

"Ho, Oopala" rispose una voce femminile, dall'angolo più buio della stanza.

 

Stiles stava letteralmente battendo i denti per il freddo, imprecando e borbottando, spostandosi da un piede all'altro inc ontinuazione, cercando di riscaldarsi.

"Perchè diavolo ci mettono così tanto?" esclamò, iniziando a scocciarsi. C'era un motivo per il quale Deaton gli aveva chiesto di aspettare ma lui non era mai stato un tipo paziente, nè uno che obbedisse agli ordini o accettasse consigli, così, dopo aver seppellito sotto la neve ai suoi piedi qualsiasi cautela, si avvicinò alla capanna.

"Sanuye, ti ho portato un discepolo.." stava dicendo Deaton, da qualche punto imprecisato dell'abitazione, se così si poteva definire.

"Oopala, ne abbiamo già discusso..." ribattè quella che doveva essere Sanuye.

Non era per niente la voce vetrata e stanca di una vecchia sciamana viva da quasi un secolo, come gli aveva detto Deaton. Quella era la voce di una...donna giovane!

Possibile che Deaton l'avesse ingannato? No, impossibile.

"E poi, Al, non mi piacciono i ragazzi che origliano!" esclamò all'improvviso la voce femminile, chiaramente rivolta a lui.  
Sobbalzando, arretrò finchè non inciampò in una radice nascosta dalla neve e cadde sul proprio fondoschiena. 

"Che diavolo!" pensò, sconcertato: come diavolo se n'era accorta? Senza contare che lui non aveva per niente intenzione di origliare, solo.. non voleva disturbare, ecco tutto! Poco dopo fu raggiunto da Deaton e da quella che doveva essere San..Sanqualcosa. Per poco Stiles non si strozzò con la propria saliva mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano così tanto da uscirgli dalle orbite.

Lei era...la sciamana a cui si sarebbe affidato?! No, impossibile, assolutamente impossibile! Si era aspettato una vecchia in stile Mamma Odie, dai capelli grigi legati da una piuma all'abito lungo e mocassino al piede, di certo non una ragazza sui trent'anni, lungo cappotto marrone con pellicciotto, pantaloni di pelle, stivaloni da fare invidia ad ogni bosciaiolo del pianeta, una canottiera bianca e _troppo corta,_ il tutto unito alle più svariate collane, collanine, orecchini ed anelli. Ah, i capelli erano striati da diversi colori, altro che grigi.

Cos'aveva di sbagliato quella tipa? Sembrava una punk in versione hippie in tenuta invernale.

Lo stava fissando dall'alto in su con un paio di occhi grigi e penetranti, in una di quelle occhiate seccate ed irritate che gliricordavano terribilmente Derek.

"E' lui, Al?" domandò a Deaton, alzando un sopracciglio. 

"Sì, lui è Stiles, Yuhele." rispose pacato l'uomo, mentre porgeva una mano a Stiles aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. La donna non staccò da lui gli occhi nemmeno un attimo e a dirla tutta, cominciava a diventare irritante, per non dire _inquietante._

Non la conosceva e già sentiva chenon sarebbero andati d'accordo: insomma chi si credeva di essere per guardarlo in quel modo di sufficienza e distacco, come se fosse stato un bambino fastidioso o rompiscatole? 

"Non giudico mai dalla copertina" mormorò Yuhele, come se avesse risposto al suo pensiero. Stiles la fissò, perdendosi negli occhi grigi _da lupo_ , come se fosse intenzionata a scavargli dentro e portare alla luce ogni segreto. 

Una sensazione poco piacevole, a dirla tutta.

Dopo attimi di tensione, la sciamana rilassò le spalle, parlando direttamente a Stiles.

"Vieni con me." ordinò brusca, voltando le spalle ad entrambi e tornando nella capanna. Stiles rimase dov'era, cercando di metabolizzare ciò che gli era stato ordinato e magari coordinare mente e corpo visto che al momento non volevano collaborare.

Guardò Deaton terrorizzato.

"Non ha intenzione di uccidermi e mangiarsi il mio cuore, vero?" balbettò, facendo un piccolo passo incerto verso la casupola. L'uomo rise.

"No, Yuhele è un tipo strano ma non mangia nessuno. Va' perchè se ha deciso di valutarti di persona, vuol dire che è interessata a te."

"Oh be', non so se prenderla come una cosa positiva o meno" borbottò il ragazzo, dirigendosi con più convinzione verso la costruzione, rassicurato dalle parole di Deaton. Insomma il capo di Scott che li aveva aiutati così tante volte, non l'avrebbe mai messo in pericolo, no? 

"Ehm, posso entrare?" chiese incerto, non osando entrare.

"Se hai finito di pormi domande idiote, sai com'è non ho tutta una vita!" fu la risposta sgarbata e sarcastica che ottenne. Entrò.

La casupola non aveva nulla di speciale: un tavolo, una specie di amaca nell'angolo dove c'era un piccolissimo camino. Ancora una volta le sue fantasiose aspettative furono deluse.

"Sembri deluso, ti aspettavi pellicce per tappeto e qualche strano sturmento?" osservò divertita la donna, mentre si accomodava sull'amaca, davanti al camino.

Stiles la raggiunse, sedendosi su una sedia dall'aria instabile e soprattutto _fragile_ , dinanzi a lei.

Stranamente Stiles che aveva sempre un fiume di parole in mente, non aveva nulla da dire e l'altra nemmeno perchè non dava segno di voler intraprendere una discussione.

"Adesso sta fermo" ordinò, mentre estraeva dal suo cappotto – tasca magica? - un sacchettino. V'intinse il dito e poi segnò qualcosa sulla fronte del ragazzo.

"Che cos-?" cominciò ma quella lo interruppe subito, ponendogli l'indice sulle labbra.

"Fermo e soprattutto zitto. Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati, Stiles." ordinò, fissandolo finchè non ebbe obbedito. 

Stiles non poteva vederla ma si rimise nella stessa posizione di prima, scrutando con i suoi occhi il simbolo che spiccava in un cangiante colore blu sulla pelle diafana della sua fronte, cercando chissà cosa.

Passarono dieci minuti nel più totale silenzio, completamente concentrati, finchè Yuhele non video qualcosa che la fece stirare le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto.

"D'accordo, puoi aprire gli occhi" gli disse, il tono di voce neutrale.

"Ho deciso che diventerai mio allievo, Stilinski, solo se risponderai in modo corretto alla mia domanda."

"Sarebbe?" domandò il ragazzo, ancora vagamente confuso.

"Sei quì per _cercare o trovare_?" chiese quella, rimettendosi in piedi. Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, nuovamente confuso.

"Prima che tu dica cavolate: non sono la stessa cosa, e prima che tu ribatta a questa affermazione e io cambi idea, ti dico di andare a casa, pensarci ben bene e poi tornare quì domani mattina, _da solo,_ per darmi la tua risposta."

La mente di Stiles era totalmente vuota, e quando ritornò da Deaton sul suo viso c'era solo una inquietante poker face.

 

Quella notte non chiuse occhio, girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto, in cerca della soluzione.

_"Cercare" e "trovare"_ non avevano lo stesso significato? Per quella pazza di Yuhele o Sunaye o come diavolo si chiamava evidentemente no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tg BeaconH:
> 
> Oh, eccomi quì con un altro intrigante capitolo di Put another X..! E devo dire che mi sta dando parecchie soddisfazioni, quindi, beh, graaazie mille!  
> Oggi non vi rintotirò di chiacchere, e commento solo per dirvi di non odiare Yuhele sin dall'inizio... è un lupo solitario ecco perchè ha un carattere così intrattabile!  
> Detto questo voglio solo specificare un paio di cosette:  
> *Mamma Odie è ovviamente la simpatica vecchietta del mio Banner e la trovate ne "La principessa e il ranocchio"  
> *Sunaye vuol dire Nuvola rossa al tramonto.  
> *Oopala vuol dire "bimbo".
> 
> Questo è tutto per ora, se avete domande, curiosità o semplicemente volete dirmi di aggiornare presto potete trovarmi al mio nuovissimo di zecca contatto di faccialibro - rendiamolo utile, almeno! - : http://www.facebook.com/evaney.wincas  
> Ev


	8. vita da Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek trova difficile abituarsi alla vita con gli Alpha, soprattutto perchè sente nostalgia di casa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'unica cosa: ho utilizzato direttamente i nomi scelti da Jeff, quindi questo è una sorta di spoiler, chiedo scusa a chi segue e non sapeva e/o nonv oleva sapere! >_

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 8/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap VIII

 

 

 

 

Abituarsi alla vita con gli Alpha non era per neinte facile: Derek non sopportava dover essere l'ultima ruota del carro, così come non sopportava gli ordini di Deucalion, nè i due irritanti gemelli, nè le occhiate acide e sospettose di Kali.

Era anche lui un Alpha ma veniva trattato peggio di un beta... ma non poteva demordere perchè _tutto quello_ era per salvare la vita di Stiles. E Beacon Hills ovviamente. E il suo branco, giusto.

Era passato ormai un mese da quando si era unito al branco A, e nonostante avesse provato e riprovato a non pensare a Stiles, non ne poteva fare a meno; soprattutto si chiedeva che cosa stesse facendo, se la messinscena della maglia sporca di sangue e l'artigliata lasciata sul fianco della quercia l'avessero convinto che era morto, l'avessero convinto dal desistere qualsiasi opera di ricerca. 

Frustrato si chiese se il branco lo stava proteggendo come promesso.

Sbuffò quella che poteva essere una risata mentre pensava che con tutta probabilità era Stiles che avrebbe protetto il branco; attirò l'attenzione di Cora, l'unica del branco con la quale Derek aveva un.. buon rapporto, se così si poteva dire.

Gli ricordava Laura, ecco perchè era l'unica contro la quale non ringhiava...spesso.

"A che cosa pensi?" gli chiese lei, a bassa voce, anche se sapeva benissimo che anche gli altri l'avrebbero sentita.

Deucalion era sparito da un paio di giorni, e loro erano fermi in un bosco poco lontano da Seattle, in attesa del suo ritorno. Derek avrebbe voluto protestare, dire che non era affatto intelligente restarsene lì con la possibilità di essere rintracciati da cacciatori, ma Deucalion era un idiota, così come Kali, che si rifiutava di spostarsi di un centimentro senza il suo compagno.

Derek odiava tutto quello perchè andava contro ogni cosa i suoi gli avessero insegnato. Avrebbe voluto scappare, ritornare nella vecchia e accogliente casa Hale, sorbirsi suo zio e le chiacchiere infinite di Stiles, e la faccia vuota di Scott e tutti gli altri. Aveva nostalgia della sua vecchia e, nello stesso tempo nuova, vita.

"Nulla che ti riguardi" le rispose cupo, senza nemmeno guardarla. 

"Eeeeh? Secondo me sei un gran bugiardo!" commentò ridendo Aidan, uno dei gemelli Alpha. 

"Sono d'accordo" approvò Ethan, l'altro gemello " secondo me, Der sta pensando al ragazzino che- " ma non finì la frase, perchè il resto venne coperto da un ringhio feroce di Derek.

Non gli importava se si divertissero a stuzzicare lui con mille e più stronzate, ma se c'era una cosa che loro – inteso tutto il branco – non dovessero nemmeno pronunciare o pensare era il nome di Stiles o qualsiasi cosa lo riguardasse.

E anche se poteva sembrare stupido, non voleva nemmeno che lo chiamassero _"Der"_ , perchè quello era il modo in cui il suo compagno lo chiamava.

Non tollerava in alcun modo il modo canzonatorio con il quale si divertivano a parlare del loro primo attacco, quello durante il quale Deucalion aveva quasi ucciso sia lui che Stiles; non era una barzelletta, loro non potevano nemmeno capire cosa si provasse... il terrore e poi la rabbia per la sua incapacità a difendere qualcuno che riteneva importante. L'essere così vicino al perdere di nuovo tutto..

"Uhu sta calmo, amico!" ribattè sogghignando Aidan, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

"Già! Non abbiamo mica detto che volevamo mangiarcelo..." aggiunse l'altro e se ne pentì quasi subito perchè, con una ferocia che non gli attribuiva, Derek lo sbattè al suolo, gravandogli addosso con il suo peso, gli occhi rossi e rabbiosi.

Per un attimo Ethan rimase immobile, il respiro spezzato, mentre un brivido gli correva lungo la spina dorsale: quegli occhi emanavano la stessa furia omicida di Deucalion.

Non durò a lungo, comunque, perchè Cora decise di intervenire e allontanò Derek quel tanto che bastava per ringhiare contro i gemelli.

"Smettetela idioti! Andate a farvi un giro!" urlò loro, quando fu tornata in forma umana. I due ghignarono e poi andarono via, senza aggiungere più una parola.

Derek stava cercando di calmarsi: vedeva tutto rosso, il cuore pompava forte nelle sue orecchie e sentiva un'adrenalina di ferocia e bestialità scorrere nelle vene. Non era facile, attraverso i fumi della rabbia, sentire la voce di Cora che lo chiamava alla ragione. Forse se fosse stata quella di Stiles...ringhiò, frustrato.

"Derek... calmati, per favore. Se ne sono andati, va tutto bene" mormorò con cautela la ragazza, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

Derek alzò il capo, e per un attimo gli sembrò di aver visto Laura che gli ripeteva quelle stesse parole, abbracciandolo, quand'era poco più di un cucciolo e i cacciatori arrivavano nei pressi di casa Hale.

Derek si ricordava come tremava spaventato, cercando di non piangere... fu sufficiente a fargli riprendere la calma.

 

Da quell'incidente i due gemelli avevano fatto attenzione a non parlare con Derek o fare commenti su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse il mondo del moro, anche perchè Ethan non aveva dimenticato la _paura_ instillatagli dalla sua furia.

Derek da parte sua non dovette fare molti sforzi per ignorarli, anche se da quel momento si era ritrovato spesso in compagnia della licantropa.

Non gli dispiaceva la sua compagnia ed era l'unica con cui si sentiva in grado di sostenere una conversazione quanto meno civile.

A volte, mentre gli altri dormivano, si chiedeva come avrebbe reagito Stiles nel vederlo insieme alla ragazza; altre volte si chiedeva se Stiles avesse trovato qualcuno. Il tempo passava, e magari quel poco che avevano costruito era già crollato sotto i colpi di un bel visino o di un altro ragazzo. Era difficile trattenere i ringhi cupi che quel pensiero faceva nascere: il lupo ringhiava furioso e possessivo.

_"Idiota!"_ gli urlava la voce di sua sorella _"credi che Stiles potrebbe dimenticarti in meno di un mese?!"_

Non era sicuro più di nulla in quel momento, ma una cosa era certa: se Laura fosse stata ancora viva, lei e Stiles sarebbero diventati ottimici amici e il suo incubo peggiore.

 

"Perchè non ve ne andate? Siete Alpha, potreste scegliere di lasciare il branco." commentò perplesso Derek, mentre lui e Cora camminavano per il bosco, lungo un fiumiciattolo. Erano fermi da quattro giorni, Deucalion non era ancora ritornato.

"Perchè? Mpf, credevo te ne fossi accorto, Derek: Deucalion è troppo forte! La sua forza è devastante.. nemmeno tutti insieme potremmo batterlo. Considera anche che Kali sarebbe dalla sua parte."

"Com'è possibile? Siete... saremmo quattro Alpha contro due." ribattè, corrucciato. L'altra sospirò.

"Deucalion ha ragione quando dice che sei ancora un cucciolo di Alpha" si lamentò Cora, raccogliendo un sasso e lanciandolo nel fiume. Derek fece un ringhio appena accennato: cucciolo?!

"Che vuoi dire?" la interrogò, sedendosi sul terreno umido.

"Voglio dire che come Alpha dovresti sapere....oh, nessuno te ne ha mai parlato?"

"Parlato di cosa, esattamente?!" domandò esasperato Derek.

"Della Luna di Sangue, della casata di Deucalion, dei suoi poteri!"

"Luna di....casata? Di che diavolo stai parlando?!" 

"Beh, visto che fai parte del branco, credo sia il caso di raccontarti un paio di cose."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tg BeaconH :  
> Eeeeeeeeeeeee, finalmente DEREK HALE è TORNATO SULLE SCENE!  
> So che molte di voi aspettavano il suo ritorno, alcune mi hanno supplicato di farlo tornare ed io, in base alla Legge per la quale gli autori possono essere sadici, ho deciso di farvi pensare ben sei capitoli per rivederlo!  
> La venuta di Derek porta con sè parecchi misteri vero? Non solo quanto riguarda gli Alpha ma anche le sue ultime ore a Beacon....che sarà successo veramente, quel giorno? Cosa si cela dietro tutta questa storia?  
> Lo scoprirete solo quì, in "Put another x on the calendar!"  
> Alla prossima, mia fedeli!
> 
> Ev ;)


	9. Lycans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La storia di Deucalion e la Luna di Sangue.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Arancione.  
 **Chapter** : 9/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale, violenza - più psicologica, per voi xD -  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

Chap IX

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

"Una volta, prima che l'uomo inventasse la macchina a vapore, vivevano, ai margini della società, i mostri che spaventavano i bambini e facevano rabbrividire le donne. I mutaforma, i cosiddetti Lycan o lupi mannari.

A differenza di quello che si crede, i Lycan non erano bestie selvagge votate soltanto agli istinti e alla ferocità, no, questi erano distinti e nobili, suddivisi in casate.

Deucalion proviene da una di queste casate, a dire il vero, è la casata principale, il ceppo originale della licantropia. Potenti e feroci in battaglia, i lupi blasonati imperversavano per il mondo, dominando i campi di battaglia ed assicurandosi posti, i più alti nel governo. I grandi condottieri del passato, mio cucciolo di Alpha, erano discendenti dei Tallish.

Deucalion Gawain Tallish è l'ultimo di questo ceppo di Lycan, l'ultimo originale potremmo dire, ed è il lupo mannaro per eccellenza."

"Un nobile, eh? " Derek guardò la luna sulle loro teste, e ripensò a tutto quello che sua madre gli aveva raccontato sui licantropi e scoprì che era davvero poco, troppo poco per svelare il segreto delle cose non dette, palesemente nascostegli dai membri anziani della famiglia.

"Già, Deucalion è spaventosamente forte, ed è nato nella notte di Luna Rossa." continuò a spiegare Cora, osservando anch'essa la luna argentea e placida che li osservava dal cielo blu notte.

"La Luna di Sangue" bisbigliò Derek. C'era qualcosa riguardante questa faccenda che grattava le pareti della sua memoria, eppure lui non riusciva a venirne a capo. Gli sembrava di star scavando attraverso la cenere di casa sua, nelle memorie della sua famiglia, nelle memorie del suo cuore alla ricerca di una risposta che sapeva sì, ma che aveva dimenticato.

"Già, la Luna degli Alpha è proprio per questo che coloro che diventano Alpha hanno gli occhi rossi. Siamo sempre sotto l'influenza della luna ma in quella particolare notte l'influenza supera qualsiasi autocontrollo, e il Lycan diventa un licantropo vero: il lupo prende il sopravvento sul lato umano e qualsiasi ostacolo sulla strada dell'Alpha viene eliminato.

Deucalion non ha mai potuto avere una famiglia sua, a quanto so, l'unica volta che ci ha provato...beh, alla fine si è ritrovato col sangue di moglie e figli a sporcargli le mani. La Luna di Sangue dona forza, una forza smisurata e richiede in cambio un sacrificio fatto di.. sangue. La forza in cambio del sangue della persona a te più cara. Un prezzo altissimo da pagare per chi cerca il potere."

 

 

Quella notte, accampati in vecchie baite di montagna abbandonate, Derek potè concedersi qualche ora da solo.

Aveva parecchio su cui riflettere dopo tutto ciò che Cora gli aveva rivelato. La Luna di Sangue, i lupi blasonati, il sacrificio......cose che non gli erano del tutto estranee ma che non ricordava con chiarezza.

Conversazioni fumose con sua madre, il nonno prima che morisse. Perchè non riusciva a ricordare? Aveva nella mente, chiari come dinanzi a lui, i più piccoli dettagli della sua casa, della famiglia – di ogni singolo membro – eppure non ricordava una cosa così importante come quella.

Frustrato si rigirava e rigirava nel letto, rifiutandosi di accogliere Morfeo finchè non fosse venuto a capo di quell'enigma che senza dubbio metteva in discussione tutto il suo piano. Doveva creare un piano B, verificare ogni possibilità – anche quella più dolorosa sia in senso fisico ed emotivo – e nel caso prendere decisioni drastiche.

Sospirò piano, rimpiangendo la presenza di Stiles.

Lui l'avrebbe sicuramente aiutato a trovare una soluzione con la magnifica e sveglissima mente che si ritrovava. 

Se lo immaginava, oh sì poteva addirittura sentirne l'odore, chiuso nella stanza mentre, steso sul suo letto – che li aveva ospitati nelle tante notti in cui lo Sceriffo lavorava –, rimurginava su quello che lui gli aveva rivelato, cercando la soluzione che molto probabilmente avrebbe salvato tutti loro.

La mancanza era qualcosa di cui Derek aveva imparato a riconoscere ogni peculiarità: a partire dall'immenso vuoto che lasciava nel petto, al suo sapore amaro e disgustoso come la strozzalupo. Veleno puro che scorreva nel sangue.

Credeva di avrne già abbastanza nel petto, per via della sua famiglia, eppure adesso il cuore scandiva altri dolorosi battiti pensando a Stiles.

Derek la sentiva ovunque su di sè, attorno a sè, dentro di sè la sua mancanza.

Mancava la sua voce, l'aumento dei battiti del suo cuore, il sapore della sua pelle sudata, i sopsiri e l'instancabile rumorio della sua mente febbrile. La sua voce insistente, le mani su di lui e i suoi occhi grandi.

Mancavano le sua labbra, la loro morbidezza e persino la sua stupida Jeep.

Gli mancava il modo in cui i loro corpi combaciavano, come sembravano perfetti l'uno per l'altro. Più tempo passava più Derek temeva che fosse stato tutto un sogno al quale si aggrappava disperatamente.

Sì, perchè Stiles era stato l'unico a capirlo realmente, ed era stato sempre lui a trarlo fuori dal suo mondo ermetico.

Stiles era l'unica cosa bella che la vita gli aveva concesso dopo la sua famiglia, e lui non era sicuro di meritarselo.

_"Sourwolf emo, certo che te lo meriti!"_ gli sussurrò all'orecchio l'eco di vecchie conversazioni. Si beò nel fantasma di quella voce.

Pensò a Deucalion, poi, e a ciò che aveva fatto alla sua famiglia ed ebbe un fremito pensando a ciò che aveva fatto a Stiles.

 

 

La Luna di Sangue brillava alta nel cielo, fiera e compiaciuta del suo nuovo manto, e Derek la osservava come aveva fatto poco prima con Cora.

Era bella, così bella e Derek sentiva la forza riversarsi dentro di lui: più guardava la luna più sembrava diventare forte, come se ne stesse assorbendo il colore.

La foresta era calma, come sempre. Beacon Hills era casa sua da sempre, anche quando era stato lontano ne aveva sempre avvertito la mancanza.

Alle sue spalle, ad infrangere il silenzio, giunse il familiare brontolio della Jeep di Stiles.

Si voltò, contento di poterlo finalmente vedere ed aspettandosi lo stesso.

Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.

Stiles lo fissava con terrore. Puro e semplice terrore.

Era pallido come un cadavere.

Era coperto di sangue.

Qualcosa di caldo colò lungo le proprie... zampe.

Sangue.

Era il sangue di Stiles.

"Mostro!" urlava il ragazzo senza sosta. Derek non riusciva a capire.

Cercò di parlargli ma dalla sua bocca uscì solo un lungo e feroce ululato.

Il suo corpo si mosse da solo verso il ragazzo.

Cacciatore e preda.

Assassino e vittima.

Mostro ed umano, troppo umano. Troppo fragile, debole e lento.

Fu facile raggiungerlo.

Assalirlo.

Continuare a colpirlo mentre urlava disperato il suo nome.

_"Derek, aiuto, Derek, salvami, Derek!"_

Durò poco, poi il silenzio.

L'alba squarciò la notte e Derek era di nuovo umano.

Stiles era ai suoi piedi ricoperto del proprio sangue. Squarci correvano lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Derek desiderò morire ma la forza concessagli dalla Luna lo teneva legato alla vita.

Il Derek umano morì quel giorno, lasciando campo libero al mostro.

All'Alpha.

Il finestrino della Jeep restituiva il riflesso di Deucalion.

Il mostro che aveva ucciso Stiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG BeaconH:
> 
> Ehilàààààà, Gente! Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo che posto adesso, 02.21, perchè non so se domani ce la farò.  
> Questa volta ho deciso di non dire nulla e aspettare i vostri commenti.  
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Ev


	10. Nuovo Inizio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, un nuovo inizio e la Natura che si risveglia.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 10/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap IX

 

 

 

 

"Ho capito cosa voglio" disse Stiles al buio della casupola nella radura, convinto che comunque sia la donna era in ascolto. Non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte, ci aveva pensato e riflettuto, aveva fatto ricerche e consultato vocabolari e poi, quasi per caso, aveva capito il senso della domanda.

" _Cercare e trovare_ " esprimevano due desideri diversi, e lui sapeva quale voleva assecondare perchè era il motivo che l'aveva spinto a cercare aiuto.

"Sono lieta che tu ci sia arrivato, dopotutto Alan aveva ragione: non sei stupido, Oopala." la voce della sciamana arrivò dritta alle sua spalle, improvvisa e certamente avrebbe spaventato chiunque ma Stiles era così preso dalla sua nuova scoperta che non sussultò anzi, si voltò verso la donna, un accenno di sorriso vincitore sulle labbra.

Yuhele lo superò, e si avvicinò al vecchio camino pieno di cenere.

" _Pe h ta_ " la sentì sussurrare e poi soffiò qualcosa sulla cenere che immediatamente si trasformò in fuoco.

Stiles spalancò la bocca, scioccato: il fuoco scaturiva dalla cenere e non era alimentato da fiamme.

"Questo è solo un piccolo trucchetto che si impara col tempo" spiegò la donna, sorridendogli con noncuranza, come se avesse fatto una cosa normale, prima di andare a sedersi sull'amaca che fungeva anche da letto.

"Allora, Oopala, mi hai detto che hai trovato la soluzione al mio enigma. Parla, sono tutt'orecchi" disse poi, mettendosi in quieta attesa.

Il ragazzo ebbe solo un attimo di esitazione, poi afferrò la sedia sulla quale lei l'aveva fatto accomodare il giorno prima.

"Sono quì per.. _trovare_." disse, pregando in cuor suo che fosse la risposta esatta.

Yuhele lo studiò per un attimo, sovrappensioro, poi si aprì in un sorriso appena accennato.

" _I ye ye_ " sussurrò "esatto! E perchè, Stiles? Cosa vuoi trovare?" ed era così presa, sicura e coinvolta che Stiles si sentì invadere da una sorta di eccitazione, una volontà di apprendere e diventare migliore, ancora meglio di quanto avesse sperato. Non era facile descrivere con esattezza quello che stava provando: era troppo forte, partiva dal centro del suo 

"Me stesso, o almeno è quello che mi è venuto in mente quando ho pensato "trovare".

"Ah! Credo che andremo d'accordo, Oopala! Adesso possiamo _ohutetanaji_." sentenziò quella, alzandosi.

"Ehi...a parte che non capisco determinate parole, sai com'è – sottolineò piccato - volevo chiederti: quando parlavi di "cercare"...."

"Se fossi venuto quì con l'intento di cercare il tuo ragazzo, non ti avrei aiutato. Gli sciamani sono saggi consiglieri, non cerca-persone!" ribattè quella, mentre trafficava con diverse boccette disposte in ordine sparso sulla tavola.

"Non te l'avrei chiesto comunque, non ho bisogno di cercare quel testone, tornerà da solo." borbottò in risposta, mentre quella gli scaricava tra le braccia la sua borsa.

"Lo so, volevo che facessi tua questa importante decisione perchè, sei avvisato, una volta che inizi non ti puoi più fermare. Non accetterò ritirate, intesi?"

"Uh?...Si, sì. "guardò perplesso la borsa "adesso iniziamo l'allenamento?" domandò.

"No, adesso celebriamo il tuo " _Te h ca Oh To ca_ " , ovvero - aggiunse prima che il ragazzo la interrompesse – il tuo _nuovo inizio_."

 

 

A dispetto della decisione di Yuhele, la cerimonia fu svolta durante il primo plenilunio di Marzo.

" _Ka ta_ - _Hanepi wi_ " disse Yuhele, mentre disponeva sul terreno, agli estremi di un cerchio fatto di polvere nera, delle gemme di diversi colori.

"Luna Calda" tradusse Deaton, mentre aiutava la sua vecchia Maestra nei preparativi.

Stiles era al centro del cerchio seduto a gambe incrociate, mentre rabbrividiva alla frescura della sera visto che, appena arrivato, Yuhele gli aveva imposto di togliersi la maglia. 

"Bene, è tutto quasi pronto, adesso manchi solo tu." disse ques'ultima rivolta al ragazzo " _Misulaka ki_ inizia a disegnare i simboli sul corpo del ragazzo. Usa il rosso vermiglio." specificò, mentre in corrispondenza di ogni gemma accendeva una candela.

"Sei emozionato?" chiese l'uomo al ragazzo, mentre intingeva medio ed indice in una scodella di legno, rozzamente intagliata dal tronco di qualche albero, contentente una vernice rossa preparata da Yuhele, che veniva chiamata " _Sa-o_ _iyokpaza"._

"Oh sì, sono eccitato come Simba intrappolato dalle iene" borbottò sarcastico "no, sul serio più che altro mi sto congelando".

"Sì ti capisco, anche io alla mia iniziazione stavo morendo di freddo, e considera che era Gennaio." rispose comprensivo l'uomo, chiamato a testimone dell'evento, mentre finiva di disegnare simboli sulla schiena pallida del ragazzo.

"Uuuh" rabbrividì al pensiero "allora mi ritengo molto fortunato anche se mi chiedo perchè diavolo si chiama Luna Tiepida se fa ancora così freddo!"

"Perchè, mio stupido allievo" s'intromise la donna, comparendogli al fianco " i nativi americani chiamavano così quest'ultimo plenilunio invernale a causa dei solchi dei vermi che compaiono nel terreno appena disgelato. Infatti se tu invece di concentrarti sulle tue sensazioni fisiche cercassi di guardare la natura intorno a te, entrandoci in contatto, noteresti che il terreno è ormai pronto ad accogliere _We-tu_ , la primavera e la vita."

" _Te h ca Oh To ca_ " sussurrò il ragazzo, osservando meravigliato il terreno. Yuhele sorrise.

"Esatto. Adesso chiudi gli occhi Stiles e rilassati; appoggia le mani sul terreno e senti la vita, ascolta il sussurro del vento...tu sei natura e la natura è te. Non esiste altro."

E poi non c'era più niente se non il vento sulla pelle e tra i capelli più lunghi, la sensazione dell'erba morbida appena ridestatasi dal letargo invernale; sentiva la vita scorrere nelle radici e gli animali intorno a lui e per un magnifico, breve ed intenso secondo non c'erano più corpo e materia, Stiles e terreno, ma un'unica grande essenza. La Natura gli si avvicinò coi suoi cangianti colori e i suoni, i profumi e quanto più c'era di meraviglioso e Stiles le tese le mani, pronto ad accoglierla, e a farsi stringere.

Mentre Deaton e Yuhele cantavano e suonavano senza sosta una melodia in perfetto accordo con il maestro d'orchestra che era il vento, Stiles prese a recitare la preghiera Ceyenne che Yuhele gli aveva fatto imparare.

 

_"Sentila Stiles. Dimentica qualsiasi cosa e sentila tua. Credi e quando arriverà il momento la sentirai nascere dentro di te, come un fiore" gli aveva detto, pochi giorni prima._

 

Stiles all'inizio non aveva capito cos'intendeva fino a quel momento: la sentiva e ci credeva e ripeterla non fu difficile, anzi, gli sembrava di averla sempre saputa.

Guardò la Natura nei suoi occhi di gemme e iniziò a recitare:

_"Concedimi, o Grande Spirito,_  
di imparare  
la lezione che hai nascosto  
in ogni foglia, in ogni sasso.  
  
Io voglio essere forte,  
non per dominare il mio fratello,  
bensì per combattere  
il mio più grande nemico: me stesso.  
  
Fai in modo che io possa essere sempre pronto  
a venire da Te con le mani pulite  
e lo sguardo leale.  
  
Così che, quando la mia vita finirà  
al calare del tramonto,  
il mio spirito si presenti a Te senza onta."

 

Quando il canto finì e Stiles riaprì gli occhi era quasi l'alba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tg BeaconH:  
> Ed eccomi con il nuovo attesissimo capitolo! Prima di iniziare a commentare, vorrei inaugurare il "Dizionario - impreciso - di lingua Lakhota&Affini" *applauso* insieme alla bacheca dei "Credits" *altro applauso*  
> Detto questo, allora spero che questo capitolo abbia risollevato i vostri animi dal peso terribile del primo e spero che con questo metterete da parte le bambole vodoo ^^'  
> Stiles ha finalmente avuto la sua iniziazione.....credo che le cose si faranno sempre più interessanti!  
> Detto questo, lascio spazio alle due nuove rubriche, alla prossima!
> 
> Ev
> 
> Dizionario -impreciso- di lingua Lakhota&Affini: avviso: l' "h" è stata inserita da me per motivi....mistici u.u   
> Pehta: Fuoco.  
> Iyeye: Vuol dire "cercare", anche se quì l'ho usato nel significato di "trovare" perchè non ho trovato il corrispondente di questo verbo. ( se qualcuna di voi lo sa, sarò ben lieta di correggermi u.u)  
> Ohutetanaji: Iniziare.  
> Te h ca Oh To ca: Nuovo inizio.  
> Ka ta-Hanepi wi: Luna Calda.  
> Misulaka ki: Mio giovane fratello.  
> Sa-oiyokpaza: Rosso Scuro.  
> We-tu: Primavera.
> 
> Credits  
> Poesia Cheyenne: http://www.pensieriparole.it/aforismi/saggezza/frase-114000


	11. Paura di te?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continua a fare sogni strani, mentre gli allenamenti con Yuhele sono inziati.

**andom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 11/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XI

 

 

 

  
  
  
 

 

Gli allenamenti cominciarono e Stiles credeva di essere finito all'Inferno. 

Yuhele era crudele e senza alcun tipo di scrupoli: lo faceva correre avanti ed indietro per bosco a raccogliere piante, erbe e quant'altro e valutava anche il colore.

_"No, troppo verde"_ oppure _"no, troppo giallognola"_ o ancora non andava bene perchè aveva perso una dannatissima foglia o le radici erano danneggiate.

Lo chiamava nel cuore della notte e lo obbligava a cercare delle vecchie formule su Internet che poi avrebbe dovuto imparare e a nulla servivano le proteste di Stiles nel ricordarle che lui aveva scuola l'indomani.

"Ti avevo detto che sarebbe stata dura, non lamentarti, moccioso!" gli urlava lei dal telefono, alterata.

"Preferirei stare in punizione con Harris" borbottava ogni volta quando poi, terminato il suo compito, si buttava sul letto, stremato.

 

C'era qualcosa nel modo di fare di Yuhele che lo rendeva, a livello d'inconscio, stranamente sospettoso come se la donna stesse cercando di forzarlo ad imparare quanto più possibile, in vista di qualcosa.

Conoscendo la sua fortuna, qualunque fosse stato quel "qualcosa", non era nulla di buono e l'unica cosa che poteva sperare era che, nel male, non riguardasse Derek o l'intera Beacon Hills o entrambi.

Inoltre erano un paio di notti che faceva sogni strani: era nel bosco, quello della riserva degli Hale, e correva come un disperato, scappando da qualcosa che lo inseguiva senza sosta, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato. Ecco, mentre correva sentiva nella testa la voce di Derek che gli urlava di continuare a correre anche se si fosse spezzato una gamba perchè ne valeva della vita di entrambi.

Ad un certo punto arrivava in uno spiazzo illuminato da una luna rossa e lì, trovava la sua Jeep e Derek e per qualche strano motivo ne aveva paura.

Appena Derek faceva il gesto di voltarsi verso di lui, il sogno finiva e lui si svegliava completamente sudato, il cuore a mille ed un'orribile sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

La cosa peggiore era la sensazione di paura che lo prendeva. _Paura di Derek._

 

"Oopala" lo richiamò Yuhele, mentre stavano preparando una dei soliti intrugli.

"Uhm?" Stiles si accorse solo in quel momento di avere la mano ferma a mezz'aria da più di dieci minuti.

"Ti senti bene?" chiese, e il ragazzo potè avvertira una malcelata nota di preoccupazione.

"S-sì, sono solo un po' stanco. Non riesco a dormire bene, ultimamente." ribattè, grattandosi la nuca con fare nervoso.

"Stanco...capisco è più che normale, forse ti sto facendo lavorare troppo o forse c'è dell'altro?" chiese ancora, avvicinandoglisi, gli occhi grigi come quelli di un lupo che osservavano i suoi come se gli stesse leggendo l'anima.

Non era per niente una bella sensazione.

"Beh, più che altro sono solo dei sogni...cioè lo stesso sogno, ogni volta. Sta diventando stressante." sospirò "Vorrei solo...avere sue notizie, credo dipenda da questo." borbottò, tornando a tritare le foglie di ricino, con aria assente.

Yuhele non gli disse nulla, si limitò semplicemente a fissarlo, finchè non gli disse di tornare a casa e bere un particoalre infuso che aveva preparato lei stessa.

"Domani mattina, prima di qualsiasi cosa, vieni da me, okay?"

"Okay".

 

 

L'intruglio aveva uno strano gusto ed era amara come nemmeno il caffè di suo padre sapeva essere.

Lo bevve tutto d'un fiato, sperando di non vomitarlo e andò a coricarsi, non prima di aver dato la buonanotte a suo padre.

 

"Che diavolo mi hai dato da bere?!" come una furia entrò nel piccolo cottage appartenente alla sua Maestra. Aveva il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, le occhiaie erano più marcate del solito.

Yuhele si limitò a mettersi seduta sulla sua branda, osservandolo senza battere ciglio.

" Calea ternifolia” rispose con semplicità, invitandolo a sedersi su uno degli sgangherati sgabelli dispersi per la stanza, con un cenno del capo; suo malgrado obbedì.

“Che diavolo dovrebbe essere?” domandò ancora il liceale, stringendo gli occhi sospettoso. Yuhele sospirò.

“Non hai ancora finito di studiare il libro che ti ho dato?!” lo rimproverò, prima di continuare “ _Calea ternifolia_ , conosciuta anche come erba dei sogni, erba amara o foglia di Dio, è una piantadella famigliadelle [Asteraceae](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteraceae), usata dagli indigeni  Chontal dello stato messicano di Oaxacaper oniromanzia”

“Onirocosa?!” esclamò Stiles, sempre più perplesso. Yuhele sospirò ancora; cominciava a dargli sui nervi.  
“Oniromanzia, Stiles! L'arte divinatoria di leggere i sogni!” sbottò l'altra spazientita, alzandosi per trafficare con la borsa che teneva sempre con sé, finchè non ne estrasse una bottiglietta.

“Questa è radice di Calea, te l'ho data da bere perchè tu approfondissi i tuoi sogni.”

“E perchè?”

“Perchè, moccioso, i sogni sono fondamentali per tradurre gli eventi futuri. Sono il volo della coscienza attraverso l'Occhio onnisciente del Grande Spirito. Tu hai visto qualcosa, Stiles, e ancora non hai capito cosa. Da oggi in poi avrai un altro compito da svolgere: prima di andare a dormire, dovrai bere la Calea ed abbandonarti al tuo inconscio, lasciargli sorvolare le immensità del Grande Spirito come fossi un aquila, e poi, la mattina, appena sveglio, dovrai trascrivere tutto quello che ti ricordi.”

“Tutto quello che mi ricorderò?” piccoli flashback del sogno fatto la notte precedente lo fecero sussultare.

“Esatto. Comincia da adesso e trascrivi il sogno che ti ha tanto sconvolto. Quando ti dirò io, mi consegnerai il quaderno e ti insegnerò come leggere i messaggi che il tuo Io riceve dal Grande Spirito.”

Stiles si limitò ad annuire.

 

 

Yuhele era nello spiazzo davanti “casa”; stava guardando le stelle con occhi assorti, dimentica del mondo circostante. Il vento di Marzo frusciava tra i suoi capelli portando con sé il lontano ululato dei lupi.

“Yuhele” la voce di Alan la raggiunse piano come se l'uomo temesse di interrompere un momento fondamentale. Lei non si girò nemmeno, attendendo , per parlare, che lui le si accostasse.

“Hai sentito, Al? Il cambiamento. Presto arriverà il momento. La Luna di Sangue è sempre più vicina.” L'uomo annuì, osservando il cielo stellato.

“Mi chiedo se Stiles sarà pronto” sussurrò.  
“Dovrà esserlo per forza.” ribattè decisa la donna.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TG BeaconH:  
> Ed eccomi con un altro capitolo!  
> Chiedo profondamente scusa a tutti per aver saltato così tanto tempo l'aggiornamento, ma se ci sono fan Destiel tra di voi, potrete capire che fossi presa da tutti quei sentimenti! Piangedisperatamente  
> Detto questo, sperando di essermi almeno un po' redenta con il capitolo, vi saluto, vi abbraccio, vi amo, e vi aspetto nei commenti!
> 
> Ev :)


	12. Ancora incubi su di te..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continua a fare brutti sogni ed inaugura il diario di Yuhele con un'incubo particolarmente vivido...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 12/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XII

 

 

 

 

Scrivere dei propri sogni non era semplice come Stiles aveva immaginato: ogni notte diventavano più sfocati e la sua memoria sempre più labile.

I dettagli diventavano impossibili da mettere a fuoco , così come i volti o le parole che ci si scambiava. L'unica cosa che rimaneva fissa come incisa nella pietra era la certezza che ci fosse Derek e che un paio di occhi rossi lo scrutassero famelici da qualche parte, senza contare il fremito di paura che lo attraversava ogni volta che sentiva la presenza di Derek più vicina e questa, a dire la verità, era la cosa che maggiormente lo frustrava di tutta quella situazione.

 

Una notte di luna piena, mentre l'aria era satura degli ululati di Scott e del resto del branco, Stiles dovette ricredersi perchè fece un sogno così nitido da sembrargli vero.

Al risveglio, tremante e sudato con le lacrime che gli colavano lungo le guance e il cuore che minacciava di uscire fuori dal petto, ci mise una manciata di minuti a ricordarsi chi era e soprattutto dov'era.

Era stato davvero un sogno? Possibile.... quando un'ululato raggiunse il suo orecchio, il ragazzo sobbalzò spaventato, buttandosi giù da letto per nascondersi nel bagno. Affannato e sull'orlo di un attacco di panico in piena regola, accese la luce e fu forse il suo stesso riflesso o il getto d'acqua gelida che usò per svegliarsi che lo aiutarono a tornare lucido.

Era pallido più di Casper, gli occhi rossi e le occhiaie marcate.

“Perfetto” bisbigliò “sembro uno zombie.” e si fissò le mani tremanti. Sapeva di essersi comportato come un'idiota ma raramente gli capitava di fare sogni così dettagliati e _dolorosi,_ sia in senso mentale che fisico.

Sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a riprendere sonno e deciso a portare avanti il suo compito, uscì dal bagno puntando direttamente alla scrivania.

Il quaderno di Yuhele era rimasto intoccato dal giorno che lei gliel'aveva dato a causa dei sogni troppo sfocati e che finiva subito per dimenticare; adesso però poteva finalmente inaugurarlo.

 

La pagina rimase vuota per più di una mezz'ora mentre Stiles rievocava ed allontanava a fasi alterne le immagini del sogno, a tratti spaventato, nauseato, arrabbiato, confuso....

“Andiamo Stiles, smettila di fare il coglione.” si ammonì mentalmente, poggiando finalmente sulla pagina la punta della penna.

Prese un altro profondo respiro poi, seguendo le immagini che gli scorrevano nella mente, iniziò a scrivere:

 

_Sogno del 18 Aprile._

 

_Su Beacon Hills c'è una strana Luna Rossa. E' più grande di quella normale e mette i brividi solo a guardarla._

_Me ne sto fermo, all'inizio della radura Hale, a fissarla pensieroso quando tra gli alberi si sente un ululato._

_Penso subito che sia Derek, così, comincio a correre con la Jeep in quella direzione. Arrivo nello spiazzo davanti casa Hale, scendo dalla Jeep e poi... tutto quello che vedo e sento è terrore: davanti a me, rivolto verso di me, c'è un enorme Lupo Alfa dagli occhi spaventosi. Sono simili alla luna._

_All'improvviso sento uno strano calore inondarsi sul mio corpo, come se mi fossi bagnato; per un attimo penso di essermela fatta sotto per la paura ma quando guardo in basso sussulto: da ferite invisibili il mio sangue esce ad inzuppare tutti i vestiti!_

_Comincio a tremare mentre la creatura mi viene incontro, e io arretro, troppo spaventato e poi urlo, e la bestia mi assale._

“ _Derek! Derek salvami, ti prego!” e continuo a ripetere il suo nome finchè la gola non mi brucia, e ad ogni “Derek” una nuova ferita e la paura si mescola al dolore, al sangue, alle lacrime, ai rimpianti..insomma a tutto quello che provavo, finchè, morente – Dio, MORENTE - l'ultima cosa che riesco a vedere sono gli occhi rossi del lupo tramutare in un paio di occhi verdi familiari..._

_Il bello di tutto questo è che per tutto il tempo, inconsciamente, ho avuto la sensazione di essere osservato come se ci fosse stato qualcun altro, ai margini del sogno, a spiarci..._

 

Stiles s'interruppe, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di sbavare l'inchiostro.

Probabilmente se qualcuno l'avesse visto avrebbe potuto prenderlo in giro e dirgli di sembrare una ragazzina, ma la verità era che sognare il tuo ragazzo in forma di enorme lupo rabbioso che ti faceva a pezzi non era qualcosa su cui potevi semplicemente ridere su, facendo finta di niente.

Soprattutto non poteva dimenticare lo sguardo da umano e terrorizzato e colpevole che l'altro gli aveva rivolto prima che lui si svegliasse, e poi.. non era la migliore delle sensazioni avere paura di chi amavi.

Insomma razionalmente sapeva che Derek non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma inconsciamente...? Che cosa volevano dire questi sogni? E quella Luna così strana? Era forse tutto collegato alla sensazione che aveva avuto sul fatto che Yuhele sembrava volesse prepararlo a qualcosa? Lei sapeva qualcosa? Forse voleva prepararlo _a quello?_ Alla sua morte?

Gemendo si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di fermare l'afflusso di domande e pensieri cupi ma soprattutto, cercando di prevenire un mal di testa da primati.

 

Trovò la calma sotto il getto caldo dell'acqua: sudore, ansia, paura e preoccupazione scivolarono via, mentre i muscoli del corpo, tesi e rigidi, si rilassavano gradualmente. Mugolò soddisfatto.

 

La giornata a scuola più faticosa del previsto e più di una volta fu sul punto di addormentarsi nell'ora di Harris e beccarsi così una punizione.

Tristemente notò che ogni volta che era sul punto di appisolarsi qualcosa nella sua mente scattava come una sveglia, allontanandolo dalle braccia di Morfeo. Presto si rese conto che aveva paura di addormentarsi e questo da un lato era un bene perchè almeno non avrebbe rischiato di fare incubi a scuola e dare di matto, dall'altro era un male perchè avrebbe mandato in corto la sua mente iperattiva il non dormire molto.

Gli era già successa una cosa del genere, solo che allora era fermamente deciso ad aspettare che sua madre tornasse dal posto triste dove l'aveva sistemata papà.

Quando Dylan gli aveva spiegato che non sarebbe più tornata a casa facendosi promettere però che Stiles avrebbe fatto il bravo e avrebbe dormito, aveva ripreso a dormire, anche se molti sogni che aveva fatto vedevano il viso sorridente di sua madre allontanarsi fino a scomparire.

Preso da questi ricordi dolorosi non si era minimamente accorto che al suo tavolo della mensa – quando si era spostato dall'aula di chimica alla mensa?! - si era seduta Lydia, in tutta la sua magnificenza.

“Allora?” gli aveva chiesto senza preamboli, con lo sguardo indagatore che Stiles una volta aveva amato.

“Allora cosa?” borbottò perplesso, prendendo un sorso d'acqua dalla sua bottiglietta.

“Allora perchè hai quella faccia da zombie?! Da quanto tempo non dormi?”

“Uh? Solo ieri notte... ho mangiato pesante, sai com'è” mentì il ragazzo, facendo spallucce. Lydia buttò i capelli all'indietro, puntandogli poi l'indice contro.

“Non mentirmi Stilinski! So benissimo che non mangeresti porcherie in presenza di tuo padre. I ragazzi mi hanno mandato da te perchè erano preoccupati.” ammiccò al tavolo dove di solito si sedeva il branco e che era abitato solo da un irritatissimo Jackson.

“Si beh, non si devono preoccupare e nemmeno tu, sto bene.” ribattè allora “ e comunque, se erano preoccupati così tanto, perchè non sono venuti loro stessi?!” non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere.

“Finstock li ha richiamati nel suo ufficio ed Erika è stata trattenuta dalla professoressa di Inglese.” rispose subito la rossa.

“Certo, certo. Beh, la pausa pranzo è finita e se non torni immediatamente da Jackson sono sicuro che mi staccherà la testa, quindi...” si alzò con tutta fretta, dirigendosi all'uscita.

“Stiles!” lo richiamò quella “sappi che non finisce qui!!!” e il ragazzo sapeva perfettamente che era così.

 

Nel pomeriggio tornò alla casupola di montagna, il quaderno stretto in una mano, il cuore che batteva rapido nella fremente attesa di risposte e fu proprio per questo che rimase deluso nel trovare la casupola totalmente vuota.

Yuhele non era tipo da dimenticare le cose quindi escluse a priori la possibilità che avesse dimenticato il loro incontro, inoltre non era tanto stupida da non saper badare a se stessa, quindi da eliminare anche la possibilità che le fosse successo qualcosa.

Indeciso sul da farsi, cominciò ad esaminare la casupola, trovandola stranamente più vuota del solito, come se la Sciamana avesse fatto un trasferimento in fretta e fuoria.... Stiles si raggelò: possibile che se ne fosse andata?! No... insomma, era una bastarda sadica ma non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato in un momento del genere, no?

“No, impossibile, sarà andata a caccia di erbe o qualcosa del genere” pensò per calmarsi, sedendosi sulla branda che fungeva da letto. Deciso ad aspettarla, si distese mentre fuori il giorno diventava lentamente tramonto; alla fine, constatato che non sarebbe tornata e più sconsolato e frustrato che mai, se ne ritornò al calore confortante della Jeep e poi dritto a casa, dove avrebbe preparato la cena a suo padre che probabilmente era già sulla via del ritorno.

 

 

 

 

**TGBEACON H:**  
Salve ragazzuoli! Sono consapevole di essere tremendamente in ritardo, ecco perchè per farmi perdonare il capitolo è venuto più lungo del solito...sperando che non abbiate deciso di abbandonare questa storia, attendo come sempre i vostri commenti ç^ç

 

 

 


	13. I Dodici.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Dodici Grandi finalmente riuniti per discutere di ciò che verrà...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 13/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XIII

 

 

 

 

Yuhele camminava nel bosco affiancata da Deaton.

I tempi stavano per diventare maturi e c'era una cosa che doveva fare prima di poter affrontare la verità con Stiles: ogni avvicendarsi di Luna Rossa i saggi Sciamani di ogni tribù si riunivano per prepararsi agli eventi che il fenomeno portava con sé.

Per secoli i totem avevano protetto i villaggi dalla furia delle forze maligne e per secoli i Campioni di ogni tribù avevano sacrificato le proprie vite per adempiere al loro compito di Protettori. Yuhele aveva scelto come suo Campione Stiles, ma non aveva intenzione di lasciar morire il ragazzo.

Deaton dal canto suo era della stessa idea e aveva deciso di seguire la maestra, pronto a cogliere ogni segnale che il Capo Saggio avrebbe mostrato loro.

“Mi dispiace che siate coinvolti in tutto questo” mormorò la donna, guardando negli occhi il suo vecchio allievo che si limitò ad annuire.

“Tu stessa mi hai insegnato che tutto ciò che succede è un tassello del Grande Disegno e poi io ho fiducia in Stiles e nei ragazzi, andrà tutto bene.”

“Sei sempre stato un ottimo allievo, Alan, avresti meritato una maestra migliore di me” ribattè Yuhele, e i suoi occhi grigi s'incupirono, diventando cielo in tempesta e per un attimo Alan potè vedere quanto in realtà fosse antica quell'anima errante che ancora era legata alla terra... da quanto tempo agognava ricongiungersi al Grande Spirito? Quanto a lungo sarebbe durata la sua punizione?

“Yuhele..” iniziò a parlare, ma quella lo zittì con un semplice ed imperioso gesto della mano che stava a significare: “non c'è tempo per le chiacchiere”.

Tipico di lei trattare i propri problemi come fossero semplici bazzecole; l'aria attorno a loro fremeva, quasi come se da un momento all'altro gli alberi, gli animali e i fiori dovessero risvegliarsi dal proprio sonno ed iniziare a vagare per i boschi sotto l'effetto di qualche strana magia, solo che quella non era una “strana magia” a caso, no, era il richiamo del Grande Spirito, segno che gli altri Sciamani, profeti e visionari del cielo, della terra, dell'acqua e del fuoco, erano vicini al punto d'incontro. 

Deaton prese un profondo respiro e attese che Yuhele si muovesse; gli sembrava di essere tornato ragazzo, nei giorni in cui era ancora suo allievo e attendeva un gesto o una parola della sua Maestra per muoversi nel bosco con sicurezza, perchè era sempre stato così: Yuhele era il tipo dalla personalità forte, decisa, carismatica che instillava un senso di sicurezza... _salutare,_ quasi che permeasse anche l'altra persona donandole coraggio. Quando anche Yuhele sembrava disperata, spaventata o disorientata.. beh, allora non c'erano più speranze.

 

Arrivarono sulla cime della radura in meno di mezz'ora, considerando che marciavano da un giorno ed una notte. Alan si ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva assistito ad una Grande Riunione; allora aveva solo dodici anni e fu presentato come Campione di Yuhele. Ricordava quanto si sentisse emozionato e fremente, come l'energia della natura s'irradiasse in lui dalla pianta dei piedi fino alla punta dei capelli, come Yuhele sembrasse risoluta e decisa a dimostrare che il suo Campione era degno di fiducia.

Chiuse gli occhi aspirando il profumo di lavanda che li circondava, lo stesso che c'era quella notte.. la notte che aveva poi cambiato la vita di tutti e aveva sconvolto gli equilibri stessi delle tribù.

La notte in cui tutti avevano perso tutto.

“Alan” fu Yuhele a distrarlo dal passato, poggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla “ci siamo” disse poi, indicando col capo le figure che avanzavano piano piano dal fitto dei boschi.

Quando i Dodici furono disposti in cerchio, la riunione potè finalmente iniziare.

 

“E' passato del tempo, Sunaye, dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti” salutò Tatanka, piegando il capo verso di lei, in segno di saluto.

“E' vero. Siete sempre in forma, tutti voi” ribattè pacata la donna, guardandoli ad uno ad uno.

Alan li osservava in disparte, ricordando ognuno di loro: Tatanka, Toro Seduto, era il Grande Saggio e Capo Tribù dei Sioux Hunkpapa. A differenza di quanto facesse pensare il nome era basso e di fisico asciutto, in compenso era un Pensatore, tanto che veniva chiamato anche “ _Húŋkešni_ " , ovvero “Lento” perchè amava riflettere bene prima di agire.

Alla sua destra, in seno orario, si trovava Goyaałé , Geronimo, grande condottiero degli Apache Chiricahua con tratti del viso decisi tipici dell'Uomo Coraggioso e gli occhi scuri di mogano che racchiudevano la saggezza dei suoi antenati. Al suo fianco, altezzoso come sempre, c'era Makhpiya Luta, Nuvola Rossa, capo tribù degli Oglala Lakota, il più alto e dal perenne ghigno , sempre pronto alla sfida e Condottiero di Grandi Rivolte. 

Il quinto, ma non meno importante, era Tashunca Uitco, Cavallo Pazzo, Capo Tribù dei Sioux e famoso per il suo grido di battaglia _“Hoka Hey!”,_ capace di infiammare gli animi dei suoi guerrieri.

A seguire Ishi'Eyo Nish (Capo due Lune), Hinmaton Yalaktit ( Tuono che rotola dalla Montagna), Woquini (Naso Aquilino), Tahmelapashme ( Coltello Spuntato),

Pachua Hopi (Serpente Piumato d'Acqua), Sikyahonaw ( Orso Giallo) ed infine Wabli-Wast (Acquila Buona).

Erano presenti i Dodici Capo Tribù più temuti, rispettati e conosciuti del mondo Indiano, gli stessi che avevano guidato i loro popoli contro i Visi Pallidi e avevano protetto le Grandi Tribù da giovani.

Eccoli, eretti nella loro forza di granito, marmo, quercia.. i Prescelti della Vecchia Generazione. Alan era in soggezione e si sentiva come il fanciullo che era stato una volta, giovane guerriero inesperto che si era ritrovato ad osservare da così vicino la maestosità di quei Grandi Spiriti.

  
 

“I tempi sono maturi, ormai” aggiunse con la sua voce profonda Goyaalè, fissando il cielo e scrutando nelle nuvole, alla ricerca di chissà quale segreto.  
“Il Grande Spirito ci ha raccolto nuovamente insieme, Fratelli e Sorelle..” iniziò solennemente Tatanka, e persino la natura sembrò trattenere il respiro in attesa “..perchè ancora una volta le forze del Male ci sono ostili e minano a distruggerci. Abbiamo difeso le Nostre Tribù con l'aiuto dei Totem e dei Lupi Bianchi, abbiamo lottato con l'anima unita al grande Spirito, pronti a contrastare la Luna Rossa e i suoi figli demoniaci; siamo di nuovo qui per lo stesso scopo. Sunaye ha trovato un nuovo Campione, è vero?”

“Come un nuovo Campione?” domandò sorpreso Luta, volgendo lo sguardo verso Yuhele “Credevo che avessi già dimostrato la tua totale inadeguatezza come Sciamano Maestro e..” ma Tatanka interruppe il suo sproloquio con un gesto della mano.

“Luta, fratello, acquieta la tua anima poiché il Grande Spirito agisce in modi che sono al di sopra della nostra ragione dobbiamo confidare che se ha deciso di donare il beneficio di un nuovo Campione a Sunaye ci sia un motivo.”

“Grazie, Tatanka” intervenne Yuhele, sostenendo lo sguardo astioso di Luta “sono consapevole di non esserne degna, ma questo ragazzo, il mio Campione, ha incrociato il suo destino ad un Lupo Nero e...” ma non riuscì a finire perchè un mormorio di protesta si levò dagli altri dieci; Tatanka solo rimase imperturbabile.

“Fratelli!” tuonò riportando il silenzio immediatamente “ lasciate che Sunaye abbia modo di spiegarsi!”

“..e ho la sensazione che sta per accadere qualcosa di incredibile! Ho la sensazione che qualcosa di buono uscirà dalla Luna Rossa. Non è forse detto, nelle vecchie leggende di tutte le tribù, che nel momento in cui un figlio della Luna e un figlio dell'Uomo incroceranno i loro destini, allora inizierà una nuova era per la Luna Rossa? Non è detto forse che nascerà un'epoca di gloriosa pace e prosperità?”

“Sono folli bugie!” sbraitò Luta, accodato da un mormorio d'assenso “ Anche l'ultima volta hai detto così e il tuo Campione è morto! L'ultima volta la tua ingenuità ha quasi distrutto le nostre tribù! Come osi riproporci ancora una volta queste leggende infondate? Sunaye, tu oltraggi questa riunione!” e le puntò contro il dito, gli occhi accesi di rabbia.

“Ha ragione, Sunaye! Questo è uno dei motivi per il quale stai ancora scontando la tua punizione!” rincarò Tahmelapashme.

Alan vide Yuhele abbassare lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo, schiacciata dal peso delle sue colpe, ma lo rialzò presto pronta a battersi contro quei vecchi testardi.

“Fratelli! Osate giudicare me, ma io vedo sulle vostre le mani altrettanto sangue innocente! Avete sacrificato uomini, donne, bambini ed animali per raggiungere la vittoria, per conquistare la gloria! Meritata che sia, osate davvero giudicarmi a cuor così leggero?! Solo il Grande Spirito potrà giudicare la mia anima, e sono pronta a finire nelle gole profonde degli abissi per le mie colpe! Mi dannerò l'anima ma seguirò l'istinto e avrò fiducia nel mio Campione! Inoltre...”aggiunse, quando fu più calma “ il ragazzo ha cominciato a sognare gli eventi che verranno”

A queste parole un basso mormorio si levò da tutti i presenti.

  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGBEACONH:  
> Ed eccomi quì con un nuovissimo capitolo! Spero che staitae ancora seguendo la storia con lo stesso entusiasmo! *^*  
> Nel banner avrei voluto mettere anche gli altri ma sul serio non c'entravano tutti, così ho messo su per giù i principali protagonisti! Inoltre vorrei aggiungere che gli ultimi tre sono inventati da me, gli altri sono stati veramente grandi capo tribù, e per onorarli e farvi scoprire qualcosa in pià su di loro, eccovi la rubrica:  
> Credits:  
>  \- https://www.facebook.com/note.php?note_id=106824172683868  
> \- http://www.farwest.it/?p=70  
> \- http://indianiamerica.it/significato-nomi/nomi-tribu-indiani-maschili  
> \- http://www.servadghi.it/coltello.htm


	14. Confrontarsi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutto ciò che Stiles voleva era starsene da solo per conto suo....

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 14/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XIV

 

 

 

 

Stiles camminava per il bosco, sconsolato.

Era tornato ogni giorno a far visita al capanno di Yuhele, sperando di trovarla lì, pronta a dargli i compiti più assurdi, la spiegazione a tutto quel casino che aveva in testa.

Senza rendersene conto sbucò nella vecchia riserva degli Hale, e il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto: non tornava lì da... beh, da un bel po'. 

Il vecchio rudere era lo stesso sempre, avvolto nel suo incommensurabile silenzio e se ne stava lì, fisso e in precario equilibrio, come un vecchio che stanco di vivere cerca solo un buon luogo dove cadere e morire.

Sospirò ancora, avviandosi al portico, dove si sedette, fissando l'orizzonte fatto di alberi. Oramai erano tre mesi, dopo quella settimana quattro, che Derek era scomparso senza lasciar traccia e Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro frustrato, consapevole di non aver fatto grandi progressi da allora.  
Certo, adesso sapeva come curare delle ferite, creare cerchi magici e frecce in grado di abbattere i lupi; sapeva come leggere determinati caratteri ed era entrato in comunione con il lato più sopito di se stesso, quello strettamente ecologico, eppure non gli sembrava abbastanza; a tutto ciò si univa la scomparsa di Yuhele, il silenzio del branco e quei maledettissimi incubi, che lui odiava in maniera viscerale solo per il leggero tremore che aveva quando ripensava al Derek del sogno.

Sospirò nuovamente, sconsolato, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso: forse doveva semplicemente arrendersi all'eventualità che non l'avrebbe più visto, che tutto quello che stava facendo era inutile, che forse Derek era veramente morto e lui... già, non ci aveva mai pensato seriamente, così convinto che il lupone fosse vivo e vegeto.

Se Derek fosse morto, lui che avrebbe fatto? Pianto? Sarebbe diventato un depresso? Un alcolizzato? Pazzo? Sarebbe semplicemente andato avanti, portandosi nel cuore ogni fottutissimo ricordo dei momenti passati insieme?

Avrebbe semplicemente messo nell'angolo della sua anima i baci, i litigi, i sorrisi complici, le occhiate, le notti passate insieme tra sesso e chiacchiere, l'odore della propria pelle sulla sua, il vermiglio dei suoi occhi, la rabbia, la tristezza, la voglia di proteggere e custodire, le comparsate in camera sua.... avrebbe perso tutto, aggiungendo nella sua vita un altro silenzio, un altro vuoto, un'altra mancanza accanto a quella di sua madre? Avrebbe per sempre avuto lo sguardo triste e perso di suo padre o avrebbe trovato un nuovo amore sulle ceneri di questo? Che cosa doveva fare lui, povero sedicenne? Che cosa doveva fare?! 

“ _Che cos'avresti dovuto fare_ ” s'insinuò perfida una vocina nella sua testa “ _impedirgli di andarsene, ecco cosa_ ”.

“ _Non potevo!_ ” si ritrovò ad esclamare, pallido come un cencio “ _non potevo..._ ” affievolì la voce, chiudendo gli occhi forte, cercando di lasciar fuori dalla sua mente qualsiasi cosa che non fosse stato il battito accelerato del suo cuore..... e un mormorio in avvicinamento. Aprì di scatto gli occhi, andando a nascondersi dentro la casa, dietro la porta d'ingresso.

Chi poteva essere? Nessuno si avvicinava mai alla Riserva, ne avevano tutti paura da quando avevano trovato il cadavere di Laura Hale e della zia di Allison.

 

“Aspettate.... sentite quest'odore?” mormorò un tipo incappucciato, appena fu visibile nello spiazzo davanti casa. Apparentemente parlava da solo, mentre sporgeva il naso verso la casa.

“Stiles?” e allora il ragazzo la riconobbe come la voce di Scott. Diamine, erano secoli che non si vedevano.. sembrava diverso, _felice_.

Per qualche oscuro motivo Stiles non ne fu felice.

“Scott” salutò, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio e fronteggiando l'amico che fu ben presto raggiunto dal resto del branco.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese il oro, palesemente sorpreso di trovarlo lì.

“Eh? Uh..avevo bisogno di riflettere. Voi, piuttosto.” e accennò col capo ad ognuno di loro.

Doveva essere serio se c'era anche Jackson.

“Beh, nulla, insomma- “ si voltò verso gli altri, in cerca di aiuto. 

“Giravamo per il bosco, sai, per sgranchirci le gambe” intervenne allora Isaac, affiancando Scott. Stiles strinse gli occhi, vagamente irritato.

“Capisco” rispose gelido, fissando il suo ex-migliore amico.

“Ehm.. tu stai...ecco, si.. stai bene, sì?” gli chiese esitante Scott, facendo un passo indietro e pentendosene subito, quando l'altro imprecò e lo freddò sul posto con un'occhiataccia.

“ Bene, dici?” sibilò a denti stretti, mentre l'amarezza, la delusione, la solitudine, la frustrazione, il dolore, la stanchezza, la paura, il non sapere... lo assalivano ad onde, accecandolo di rabbia. Erano mesi che gli altri l'avevano estromesso dal branco, mesi che nessuno di loro si degnava di chiedergli che fine aveva fatto, mesi in cui il suo “migliore amico” aveva deciso di cazzeggiare in giro con Isaac, e adesso, proprio adesso che lui voleva solo starsene solo e meditare e forse anche disperarsi, Scotto osava chiedergli se stava bene? Sul serio, doveva esserci dell'ironia che nemmeno lui riusciva a cogliere, in tutto quello.

“Mi chiedi se...se sto bene?! Beh, vuoi sapere la verità, Scott?! NO, non sto bene, non sto affatto bene!” e senza rendersene conto stava urlando, camminando avanti e indietro; con la coda dell'occhio li vide trasalire, solo Boyd e Jacksn rimasero impassibili.

“CHE DIAVOLO! SONO MESI CHE FATE FINTA CHE IO NON ESISTO, DOPO CHE VI HO SALVATO IL CULO TANTE DI QUELLE VOLTE CHE HO PERSO IL CONTO! SONO MESI CHE IL MIO RAGAZZO E' SPARITO, FORSE MORTO, FORSE NO, E A VOI NON è IMPORTATO!! SONO MESI CHE STO Quì, SENZA SAPERE CHE FARE, COSA PENSARE, SULL'ORLO DI UN ATTACCO DI PANICO, INSONNE CON INCUBI CHE FAREBBERO RABBRIVIDIRE PURE I VOSTRI CULI PELOSI, E TU MI CHIEDI SE STO BENE?!” prese a respirare con fatica, mentre una gocciolina di sudore gli colava lungo la guancia. Se era una lacrima, lui non se ne rese conto.

“Stiles...” Scott sembrava essersi fatto piccolo piccolo mentre indietreggiava per affiancarsi ad Isaac, quasi come se avesse voluto nascondersi. Aveva sul viso la migliore puppy-face-infinocchia-Stilinski, solo che questa volta Stiles non si sarebbe fatto impietosire.

“DEREK E' SPARITO!” riprese ad urlare perchè ne aveva bisogno, anche a costo di sputare l'anima, aveva fisicamente bisogno di sputare fuori tutte le sensazioni negative che aveva covato dentro per questi mesi. Probabilmente se non fosse stato sicuro di rompersi una mano, avrebbe preso a pugni ognuno di quegli stupidi lupi “E A VOI NON è FREGATO NULLA!! AVETE FATTO IL MINIMO INDISPENSABILE PER CERCARLO, FORSE SOLO PER ACCONTENTERMI, E L'AVETE ABBANDONATO E....” ma qui la voce vacillò, e per un attimo dovette fermarsi e riprendere fiato, calmare il cuore che, lo sapeva, batteva come furiosi tamburi nelle orecchie sensibilissime dei lupi.

“Si è sacrificato per voi, per me, per Beacon e voi... voi non avete fatto una piega...” quel pensiero l'aveva impresso nella mente sin dalla prima volta che erano andati a cercare l'Alpha.

“Stiles...” tentò Erica, facendosi avanti e guardando gli altri negli occhi “ ci dispiace Stiles, sul serio...”

“S-sì... noi.. noi volevamo solo proteggerti..” si aggiunse Scott, la voce che tremava appena, scosso dalla sfuriata dell'amico.

“Proteggermi da cosa?!” sbottò infuriato, guardandoli uno per uno, in attesa.

“Dagli Alpha e da tutte le stronzate che li riguardano, idiota” ribattè tagliente Jackson, prendendo la parola.

“Di che state parlando?!” abbaiò ancora Stiles, per niente calmo.

“Derek ci ha fatto promettere di proteggerti” fu Boyd a rispondere prima degli altri, aggiungendosi finalmente al coro.

“Derek?” Stiles divenne ancora più pallido.

“Si. La notte che è venuto da te, si è presentato alla mia finestra e mi ha fatto riunire tutti. Aveva un piano e la cosa più importante, diceva, era proteggerti: ovvero tenerti lontano dal nostro mondo.”

“U-un piano?” incapace di reggere oltre, il liceale cadde seduto per terra, fissandoli sgomento, la bolla di rabbia sgonfiata dall'ago della curiosità.

“Sì. Aveva il presentimento che stava per succedere qualcosa di brutto, così ci ha detto di organizzare tutta la manfrina della quercia e della maglia insanguinata e di tenerti lontanto.”

“E'.. stato.. lui? Che... _che cosa voleva fare?!_ ” esalò, esausto.

“Non ce l'ha voluto dire. L'ultima cosa che ci ha comandato come Alpha è stato: proteggete Stiles”. 

 

 

Stiles credeva che una volta scoperta la verità si sarebbe sentito meglio, invece adesso aveva la nausea e gli girava maledettamente la testa; dopo aver saputo del piano-suicida di Derek era letteralmente scappato via, sibilando loro di non seguirlo, e con le gambe tremanti si era avventurato nel bosco.

Adesso era steso per terra, tra le foglie e l'erba verdognola di una primavera ormai alle porte. Il bosco era tranquillo, e poteva sentire, anche se debolmente, la vita scorrere tutt'intorno a lui, solo che in quel momento non aveva proprio voglia di mischiarsi alla natura e cazzate varie.

Si sentiva stanco, sfinito, esanime come se solo ascoltarli e figurarsi quella testa di cazzo di un Alpha che impartiva teatralmente l'ultimo ordine, l'avessero totalmente privato dell'energia necessaria per faro altro al di fuori di lasciarsi cadere sul prato e morirci.

Sentì un paio di voci in lontananza: evidentemente Dio non aveva finito con lui e voleva punirlo.

“Al diavolo...” borbottò contro un fiore, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
:TGBEACONH:

OOOH! Eccomi quì con un nuovo emozionante capitolo di questa ormai infinita epopea!  
Quest'oggi voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno seguendo questa banda di squinternati e la mia follia. GRAZIE!  
Un'altra cosa: scusate il maiuscolo del discorso di Stiles, ma volevo sottolineare al massimo la sua incazzatura. <3

 


	15. Fronte comune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una coppia improbabile agli ordini di Yuhele per aiutare Stiles attraverso un cammino doloroso....

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 15/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XV

 

 

 

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi la prima cosa che notò fu il fatto che sopra di lui c'era un tetto; la seconda cosa era che qualcuno aveva acceso un allegro fuoco che scoppiettava da qualche punto imprecisato intorno a lui, e l'ultima ma non meno importante cosa che notò era che aveva una gamba fasciata.

“Non sono più nel bosco” sussurrò più a se stesso che a qualcuno, convinto che fosse solo; fu per questo che sobbalzò, come la prima volta che suo padre l'aveva beccato mentre si masturbava, quando avvertì una voce profonda rispondergli con sarcasmo: “Ottima deduzione, Sherlock”.

La cosa peggiore per Stiles fu rendersi conto che conosceva quella voce fin troppo bene.

“Peter Hale” biascicò, mettendosi immediatamente seduto e maledicendosi apertamente quando una fitta gli trapassò la testa.

“Già, ma io ti consiglierei di restartene ancora un po' steso, Stiles. Quando ti abbiamo trovato eri in condizioni pietose. Credo ti sia salita anche un po' di febbre e sei pieno di tagli”

“Abbiamo? Tu e...?”

“Me.” una seconda voce maschile si aggiunse proprio mentre la porta della capanna si apriva.

“Maledizione, dev'essere un incubo.” imprecò allibito il ragazzo, spalancando gli occhi sorpreso, mentre Chris Argent si sedeva tranquillamente su una delle sedie che, solo adesso aveva notato, erano di Yuhele. 

“Siamo nella capanna di Yuhele, a quanto pare” pensò, anche se la sua attenzione era totalmente focalizzata sui due uomini. Vederli insieme, pacifici, nella stessa stanza era un ossimoro, pura utopia eppure eccoli lì, davanti a lui, come una vecchia coppia di amici.

“Okay, ricapitoliamo” chiese il ragazzo, pur di spezzare il silenzio assurdo che si era creato nella stanza “ da quando in qua voi due ve ne andate in giro _insieme_?” e sul serio, ci teneva a sottolineare il concetto perchè ancora credeva di star sognando.

“O forse ho mangiato per sbaglio un fungo allucinogeno” e in quel momento, gli sembrava la spiegazione più logica a tutto quello.

Peter fece roteare lo sguardo quasi come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, mente Chris Argent si limitò a sospirare, esasperato.

“Da quando..” cominciò quest'ultimo, lanciando un'occhiatina al suo strano compagno, che in risposta ammiccò sornione.

“..Yuhele ci ha costretti a farlo” e fu stesso il licantropo a completare la frase, seguito dall'annuire del cacciatore. In tutto questo a Stiles stava tornando il mal di testa.

“La conoscete?” chiese, portandosi una mano alla tempia.

“Sì.. diciamo di si.” Argent rispose per entrambi, porgendogli poi una tazza piena di un liquido giallognolo.

“C-cos'è? “ chiese Stiles, mentre accettava il bicchiere e ne fissava il contenuto con sospetto.

“Un'aspirina, l'odore è disgustoso, quindi sbrigati a berlo!” Peter si alzò di scatto dalla sua sedia, avvicinandosi alla finestra semiaperta per respirare l'aria pulita del bosco. Il ragazzo sospirò, poi buttò giù il medicinale in un sol sorso.

“Puah..non che il sapore sia migliore” brontolò, rivolto al licantropo che, dopo aver valutato la puzza nella piccola stanza, ritornò al suo posto.

“Allora, immagino tu abbia un sacco di domande da farci.” e il tono rassegnato con il quale Chris parlò, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto offenderlo; giusto un po'.

“Beh, è ovvio” ribattè comunque, alzando il viso quasi in segno di sfida “partiamo dal principio: come mi avete trovato? Perchè Yuhele vi ha chiesto di lavorare insieme? Come la conoscete?” e, in attesa di risposta, si accomodò meglio che poteva sulla branda, fissandoli impaziente.

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Peter sorrise.

“A te l'onore, collega” disse poi, iniziando a giocherellare con una delle boccette che probabilmente Yuhele aveva dimenticato sul tavolo.

“D'accordo, allora premetto che non possiamo raccontarti tutto, Yuhele ci ha ordinato di dirti solo il necessario, perchè ci teneva a raccontarti il resto della storia lei stessa, quindi ti diremo solo che tutti qui la conoscono. Certo, con diverse forme, forse pure diversi nomi, ma ogni adulto ed anziano di Beacon la conosce. “ 

“Ci puoi giurare” borbottò Peter.

“Mi ha raggiunto mentre ero a caccia di un'Omega nei boschi e – ribattè subito, vedendo che Stiles apriva bocca per parlare - prima che tu lo chieda aveva già ucciso due persone e non era di qui! Comunque.. avevo appena preso l'omega che Yuhele è apparsa tra gli alberi. Sinceramente mi ha sorpreso, me la ricordavo molto diversa, ma ha sempre adorato cambiare _maschera._ Tutto quello che mi ha detto, dopo aver avuto a malapena il tempo di riconoscerla, è stato: trova Stiles, ho un compito per te.” spiegò il cacciatore, senza riprendere quasi mai fiato.

“ Io sono stato raggiunto da Alan mentre ero a casa.” si aggiunse Peter “ ed è stato lui a dirmi di te, Yuhele e del fatto che avrei dovuto lavorare con un vecchio... uhm, una vecchia conoscenza. Ovviamente non ti nascondo la mia sorpresa quando ho avvertito l'odore di Chris nei miei paraggi. Appurato che avremmo dovuto lavorare insieme e, sicuri che Yuhele ci avrebbe fatto lo scalpo se avessimo osato disubbidirle, ci siamo inoltrati nei boschi e abbiamo incontrato i tuoi amici...”

“...sembravano turbati” riprese Chris “e ci hanno...raccontato del vostro litigio e di come sei scappato dopo quello che ti avevano detto...trovarti non è stato difficile, grazie all'olfatto di Peter.” e diede una pacca sulla spalla al licantropo che ricambiò con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Il comportamento di quei due era ancora più strano del fatto che lavorassero insieme, ma Stiles decise di mettere da parte qualsiasi pensiero per il futuro, e restare concentrato.

“Sì, ti abbiamo trovato svenuto tra le foglie, ed eri ricoperto di graffi e tagli, la tua gamba dev'essersi ferita mentre correvi.” e il maggiore degli Hale, indicò la fasciatura con un ceno del capo. Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Strano.. non me ne sono nemmeno accorto” mormorò assorto, sfiorandosi la fasciatura con le dita “cosa racconterò a....OH MIO DIO!” urlò poi, saltando in piedi e ricadendo subito all'indietro imprecando contro la sua gamba.

“Cosa?” sbottarono i due adulti, quasi all'unisono.

“Mio padre! Sono morto, mi ucciderà..dev'essere tardissimo e..” ma il flusso delle sue parole fu bloccato da Chris, che alzò una mano per arginare il fiume che stava per travolgerli.

“Scott lo ha chiamato, dicendogli che avresti dormito a casa sua.” spiegò quando ottenne il silenzio del liceale, che in risposta fece un versetto lamentoso.

“Non ci crederà mai.. sa benissimo che io e Scott non abbiamo un buon rapporto e...” ma fu interrotto ancora, stavolta dall'altro adulto nella stanza.

“Gli ha detto che volevate festeggiare la vostra ritrovata amicizia” spiegò, scrollando le spalle. Tutto ciò che Stiles rispose fu un debole “oh”.

Oh. Sì. Certo, avrebbe ucciso Scott brutalmente, e anche Isaac se solo avesse osato fermarlo.

“Dunque, adesso veniamo al nocciolo della questione.” fu di nuovo Peter ad aprire bocca e rompere il silenzio teso che si era venuto a creare.

“Ovvero?” chiese Stiles, di nuovo curioso, anche se non aveva del tutto dimenticato i suoi propositi di un duplo omicidio.

“Il compito che Yuhele ci ha affidato” spiegò Argent. Sul serio, il fatto che completassero le frasi a vicenda cominciava a diventare fastidioso.

“Cioè?” domandò ancora il ragazzo, spazientito; qui i due fecero rispettivamente un sorrisetto sadico ed un'espressione seria che gli fecero venire i brividi. Qualunque cosa fosse, per lui non significava nulla di buono.

“Addestrarti al combattimento” dissero all'unisono, e Stiles gemette vedendo confermata la propria cattiva sensazione.

Sarebbe morto, e questa volta sul serio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
 

**TGBEACONH:**

Ed eccomi tornata con un nuovo capitolo! Oddio, insomma, questi due in combo “contro” il povero, Stiles! Non lo invidio!

Insomma coma fanno a conoscere Yuhele, ma soprattutto, come ha fatto questa ad addomesticarli?! D:


	16. Notizie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritornano in scena gli Alpha di Deucalion e Derek, ed entrambi questa volta, ricevono notizie sconvolgenti.

**andom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 16/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

Ringrazione Shameless per avermi prestato i nomi di Ian e Mickey! XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XVI

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

Derek si svegliò di soprassalto.

La luna brillava alta nel cielo, e ovunque, intorno a lui c'erano ululati di gioia. Nell'ultimo periodo avevano preso a girare con un altro branco di Alpha e spesso, la notte, questi si erano radunati attorno al fuoco ululando e divorando prede. Derek era per principio contrario a queste cose, certo che prima o poi un gruppo di cacciatori li avrebbero beccati ed uccisi.

“Buongiorno bell'addormentato!” lo salutò Cora, seduta poco lontano da lui. Gli occhi rossi brillavano nel buio così come le zanne bianche scoperte in un sorriso gentile.

All'inizio Derek l'aveva trovata a dir poco noiosa ed invadente, ma col tempo aveva imparato ad apprezzarne la compagnia, soprattutto la gentilezza e la comprensione, il tatto nel chiedergli se i suoi occhi persi nel vuoto non stessero in verità guardando indietro, lasciarlo in pace quando era turbato dai suoi sogni o dai suoi pensieri.

“Uhm..” grugnì solo in risposta, guardandosi attorno irritato: era già difficile sopportare i due gemelli, figurarsi tutti questi altri idioti rumorosi.

“Sono fastidiosi, ti capisco” sussurrò lei, scocciata quanto lui, mentre fissava i licantropi azzuffarsi come bestie; erano diversi da qualsiasi tipo di compagnia avesse frequentato prima, e nel periodo passato con il suo nuovo branco.

Deucalion era impegnato a discutere con Mac, l'altro capo branco, di chissà cosa, qualche in metro più in là.

“Di cosa staranno discutendo quei due?” chiese, accennando ai due capo branco con la testa.

“Della Luna di Sangue, ovvio” rispose subito l'altra, fissando le fiamme “Deucalion sta sondando il terreno: ogni Luna di Sangue l'Alpha degli Alpha deve fronteggiare coloro che vogliono usurparne il posto, Derek. E' un ciclo, come quello lunare e vuole essere sicuro che Mac non sia tra i pretendenti.”

“Credevo che Deucalion non potesse essere battuto, ha paura di Mac?” Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, confrontando quelle nuove notizie con ciò che Cora stessa gli aveva detto tempo prima.

“Oh no, ho semplicemente detto che è potente, non imbattibile. Mac è un'ottima risorsa; nonostante quello che pensi Deucalion non è solo un Alpha feroce che va rapendo neo-Alpha dai loro branchi. E' anche un ottimo stratega e sa che, in tempi futuri, un'alleato può essere più che comodo. D'altronde Mac non è così stupido da volerlo affrontare e gode della sua protezione” 

“Capisco, quindi.. aspetta, vuol dire che c'è un modo per sconfiggerlo?!” le orecchie di Derek si drizzarono. Metaforicamente parlando.

“Certo: può essere sconfitto solo dall'unione del Figlio dell'Uomo con un Figlio della Luna. Due prescelti, in pratica.”

“Un umano e un lupo? Non capisco..” ammise Derek, fissando il volto in penombra della ragazza. Quella sospirò.

“Derek.. perché credi che Deucalion, quando viene a reclamare un nuovo Alpha, uccida il compagno di questo?”

“Stai...stai dicendo che...” no, non poteva essere.

“Sì, esatto! Nonostante sia il grande lupo cattivo c'è qualcosa che lo spaventa.”

“Non ha ucciso Stiles” constatò, ripensando – con terrore – alla volta in cui era stato a tanto così dall'uccidere Stiles.

“No, è vero. Quando ti sei unito a noi.. beh, quel giorno eravamo venuti con l'intenzione di uccidervi.. e poi Deucalion ci ha ordinato di non toccare Stiles e sembrava turbato Derek. In condizioni normali vi avrebbe ucciso senza rifletterci su due volte, eppure quel giorno si è limitato a prenderti con noi. Qualcosa gli ha impedito di uccidere il tuo ragazzo.”

“Cosa?”

“Oh non lo so, ma non l'ho mai visto così sconvolto; sembrava avesse visto un fantasma e dev'essere un fantasma veramente tosto, perché nessuno spettro potrebbe fargli paura. Ha affrontato cacciatori e strozza-lupo con un coraggio e una sfrontatezza degni di un lupo, Derek, e non l'ho mai visto impaurito o pensieroso.”

“Come sai tutte queste cose? Sui lupi, intendo, sei diventata Alpha da poco, no?”

“Beh.. mia nonna era una sciamana, ero molto legata a lei. Il totem del nostro villaggio era un Lupo.”

“Esistono ancora tribù che ballano intorno al fuoco?” chiese Derek scettico, alzando un sopracciglio. Chissà perché ma sembrava il genere di cose che sarebbero piaciute a Stiles.

“Certo. Sai nelle tribù si tramanda che esistano due tipi di lupo: nero e bianco. I lupi neri come Deucalion sono il male da debellare, Derek, il tipo di lupo che minaccia le tribù; il lupo bianco è quello che le difende le nostre. Quando al sorgere della Luna Rossa un Lupo Bianco fonderà il sangue con un Figlio dell'Uomo, allora il Lupo Nero sarà sconfitto e la maledizione della Luna Rossa con lui. O almeno è quello che mi diceva mia nonna e lei ci ha sempre creduto tanto, così anche io.”

“Tua nonna è morta?”

“Sì....” abbassò gli occhi con vergogna, cercando di nascondere una lacrima. Derek conosceva benissimo quello sguardo, era lo stesso che aveva lui ogni giorno, dopo la morte della sua famiglia, di Laura, l'abbandono di Stiles.

Era lo sguardo carico di rimorso di chi era colpevole.

“L'hai uccisa tu “ affermò “il tuo tributo alla Luna di Sangue.”

“Sì” sussurrò lei, chiudendo gli occhi per non piangere; Derek sentì una morsa allo stomaco, e sentì un fiotto caldo nel petto: _empatia_. Cora sapeva come ci si sentiva ad essere responsabili della morte di chi si ha amato di più al mondo. Cora poteva capirlo. Cora lo capiva benissimo, ecco perchè era l'unica con la quale Derek andasse d'accordo.

Si sporse verso di lei, afferrandole una mano, in un gesto spontaneo che aveva imparato da Stiles, tutte le volte nelle quali i ricordi erano semplicemente troppi e lui non riusciva a sfuggirgli. Stiles era gentile e silenzioso e si limitava a stringergli la mano o ad abbracciarlo, e lui... beh, lui si sentiva subito bene.  
Cora ricambiò la stretta, accennando un sorriso tremulo.

Fu in quel momento che sentirono, poco lontano da loro, il rombare furioso di piedi che battevano di corsa il terreno.

Tutti si bloccarono, tesi, tendendo i sensi al massimo; Deucalion e Mac si avvicinarono ai branchi. L'espressione del primo era fredda ed illeggibile, Mac sembrava soltanto curioso.

Due dei loro compagni entrarono di corsa nel cono di luce emesso dal fuoco morente; sembravano trafelati ma soddisfatti.

“Allora?” chiese Deucalion, la voce gelida e lapidaria come quella del suo volto.

“Li abbiamo visti” disse Ian, trionfante.

“Sì! Tutti e dodici.” rincarò Mickey “Non ci siamo potuti avvicinare più di tanto o ci avrebbero scoperti, ma i Capi Tribù erano tutti lì. “

“Tsk, immaginavo. Si stanno preparando alla battaglia.”

“Già! Da quanto abbiamo capito hanno un Campione” svelò Ian, mettendosi seduto e prendendo un pezzo di carne.

“Due di loro stavano litigando, a quanto pare non si fidano di...com'è che si chiamava?”

“Yuhele, Mick, Yuhele!”

“Si già. Dice di aver trovato qualcuno, credo che bazzichi nelle zone intorno Beacon Hills. Abbiamo incontrato dei cacciatori....” ma Derek non stava più ascoltando, la nausea gli aveva preso lo stomaco, mentre ansia e paura gli attorcigliavano le budella.

Fissò lo sguardo su Deucalion e, nonostante tutto, si sorprese nel vederlo totalmente sconvolto: era ancora più pallido e rigido del solito.

“Ehi..” si girò per farlo notare a Cora, ma la ragazza era sparita nel bosco; poco dopo si udì un ululato carico di dolore, e Derek, lasciando il gruppo, la seguì.

 

“Ascoltatemi” proclamò Deucalion, il silenzio immediato “domani mattina ci separeremo. La Luna di Sangue è vicina, ed è meglio affrettarsi. I nostri antichi nemici si stanno già organizzando contro di noi, ma non saremo impreparati! Come Alpha degli Alpha, divorerò chiunque osi minacciare il nostro mondo! La Luna e il Sangue saranno ancora nostri!” detto questo si congedò dagli altri, facendo cenno ai suoi di seguirli.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TG BEACON HILLS:**  
Lo so, dovrei parlare più spesso di Derek, ma Stiles è il centro della mia storia, ed è difficile non lasciarsi prendere da tutto ciò che gli succede! Prometto che nei prossimi la ff sarà più Alphas-centrica! U__U

Allora, cosa ne pensate di questi interessanti risvolti?


	17. Decisioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Per farmi perdonare di aver aggiornato in ritardissimissimo su AO3 ecco il secondo capitolo, in combo!-
> 
> Deucalion ha deciso: si ritorna a Beacon Hills perchè ha un conto in sospeso con Yuhele, e Derek smania di riuscire nel suo piano e salvare la vita di Stiles...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent.  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 17/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _

_**SPOILER:**_ _ho deciso di mantenere per l' Alpha Pack i nomi scelti da Jeff, se non li sapevate ancora... fate finta che me li sia inventati! X°D_  
 **Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

Ringrazione Shameless per avermi prestato i nomi di Ian e Mickey! XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XVII

 

  


 

  
  
 

 

 

Deucalion aveva l'espressione mortalmente seria e nessuno di loro l'aveva visto mai in quel modo.

“dove sono Derek e Cora?” chiese, dopo aver osservato rapidamente il suo piccolo branco.

“Li ho visti fuggire nel bosco, Cora sembrava parecchio sconvolta” rispose Aiden, fissando nervoso il suo gemello, che annuì piano per confermare la sua versione.

Deucalion sospirò.

“Questi lupi giovani.... voi due” ordinò ai due gemelli “andate a cercarli e portateli qui. C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere e devono esserci anche loro.”

 

 

 

“Cora! Cora, aspetta!” Derek continuava ad inseguire la lupa, addentrandosi sempre di più nel bosco, allontanandosi sempre di più dal resto del branco; per un attimo si chiese se Deucalion l'avrebbe presa per una fuga, se li avrebbe fatti inseguire per poi ucciderli... smise di farsi domande quando sentì i passi di Cora arrestarsi bruscamente. La imitò rallentando, per poi raggiungerla con passi misurati al centro di un gruppo di alberi.

“Cora?” se ne stava piegata su se stessa, i capelli le coprivano il viso ma Derek poteva avvertire dal suo odore che era di nuovo in forma umana e sospirò mentalmente di sollievo; non gli sarebbe piaciuto combattere contro di lei.

Incoraggiato da questo, si avvicinò ulteriormente, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco per essere all'altezza del suo viso.

“Cora.” ripetè ancora, con più decisione. Non era esattamente a suo agio, non gli piaceva doversi trovare a contatto con il dolore degli altri, diavolo bastava già il suo, no?, ma stava provando ad essere più umano, in un qualche modo più gentile. Sperava di dimostrare a Stiles, semmai fosse ritornato a Beacon, di essere cambiato un po', di non aver mai smesso di pensare a lui in quei mesi di lontananza. Ammesso che quello gli avrebbe perdonato la sparizione e la messinscena della maglia insanguinata: era certo che i lupi avessero vuotato il sacco già da tempo, Stiles sapeva essere irritantemente persuasivo, quando voleva.

“Lei.” esalò la ragazza, alzando uno sguardo d'ambra spaesato verso il suo viso.

“Lei?” chiese senza capire il ragazzo.

“Derek! Yuhele... lei è...era mia....nonna!” 

“Co-...avevi detto che era morta!”

“Io..non capisco come sia... _possibile._ Ascolta c'è una cosa che non ti ho de- “

“Shh, aspetta! Qualcuno si avvicina a noi, e di corsa.” bisbigliò Derek, zittendola. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, riuscirono a riconoscere l'odore dei due gemelli.

“Ci hanno già trovato..” sussurrò atterrita la ragazza, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, cercando di ricomporsi “parleremo un'altra volta.” riuscì ad aggiungere, mentre i due entravano nel loro campo visivo.

“Deucalion ci ha mandato a cercarvi, ha detto che deve parlarci e vuole che ci siate anche voi, quindi torniamo indietro.”

“D'accordo.” risposero semplicemente, seguendoli.

 

 

 

“Oh, finalmente avete deciso di unirvi a noi! Allora dove vi eravate cacciati?!” li rimbeccò acida Kalì, guardandoli dall'alto in basso.

“Credevamo..” iniziò Cora, guardando da lei a Deucalion in cerca di una scusa.

“...di aver sentito dei cacciatori correre via, ma ci siamo sbagliati: erano semplici conigli” completò per lei Derek, senza tradire alcuna emozione. Quella era una cosa in cui era particolarmente bravo: tenere i battiti del cuore normali, respiro tranquillo, espressione sincera e da “prova-a-dire-che-sto-mentendo”. Funzionava sempre; dopotutto aveva passato anni ed anni a mentire a sé stesso, nel dire che andava tutto bene e che non aveva bisogno di stare con nessuno perchè lì fuori erano tutti come Kate Argent. Poi aveva incontrato Stiles.

“Capisco” si limitò a dire Deucalion “ Bene! Ora che siamo tutti qui.. direi che è il momento di comunicarvi, e so che ti farà particolarmente piacere Derek, che la nostra prossima meta è Beacon Hills!”

Derek smise di esistere per un paio di secondi; quando tornò ad essere presente al mondo sentì la paura diventare solida dentro di sé, così pesante da rischiare di farlo collassare dall'interno su se stesso. Non aveva mai provato la paura, mai prima di quelle parole dette così con sadica energia, crudele entusiasmo.

Quella sensazione era pari solo a quella provata quando Stiles aveva rischiato di essere ucciso dal mostro che gli era davanti.

La paura fu sostituita da una rabbia cieca e il suo mondo divenne rosso come lo era stato il sangue di Stiles che non voleva saperne di smetterla di colare a fiotti sulle sue mani. Riuscì a mantenere l'autocontrollo solo per via della mano di Cora che adesso stringeva la sua. Si voltò a guardarle e il suo sguardo diceva “avrai la tua occasione” e Derek le credette, perchè sapeva che era così. Sarebbe stato così: non avrebbe permesso a Deucalion di arrivare a Stiles, _ancora._

La calma seguì la furia, e si accorse solo in quel momento che tutti attorno a lui lo fissavano in attesa di una reazione; ghignò, un ghigno storto più simile ad una smorfia, e poi annuì.

“Quando partiamo?” chiese.

“Domani all'alba” 

“D'accordo” e si allontanò, andando a posizionarsi sotto un'abete poco lontano da loro. Si mise comodo, e cominciò a pensare ad un modo per uccidere Deucalion, dopotutto era questo il suo piano sin dall'inizio, no? Fortificarsi per la presenza degli Alpha per poi approfittarne per ucciderlo.

“Non funzionerà” la voce di Cora lo raggiunse, rompendo la bolla dei suoi pensieri in modo brusco.

“Cosa, non funzionerà?” chiese, fingendo di non sapere a cosa si riferisse.

“Ucciderlo. Adesso come adesso ti ucciderebbe in un attimo.”

“Hai detto che è vulnerabile.”

“E lo è, ma solo durante la Luna Rossa. Diventa più forte, questo è certo, ma è anche l'unico momento in cui è vulnerabile.”

“Stiamo tornando perchè vuole uccidere Stiles, vero?”

“No, stiamo tornando per Yuhele.”

 

 

 

Deucalion, intanto, si era addentrato nel bosco, fino ad arrivare alla cima della collina sulla quale stazionavano.

Fissava in silenzio la luna che di lì a poco sarebbe diventata rossa e ripensò a quella notte. 

Una volta, tanti anni prima, aveva creduto, nonostante le parole di suo padre, di poter essere anche lui felice.

Aveva amato, era diventato padre e poi... poi la sua vera natura aveva reclamato la sua vita, e la Luna di Sangue aveva reclamato il suo tributo sanguinario e lui aveva perso ogni cosa.

Continuò a fissare la volta celeste.

“Yuhele..” mormorò, pregando che lei avvertisse che lui sapeva. 

Pregando che sapesse che stava tornando per lei, per chiudere il conto in sospeso.

Sperava che lei avvertisse che stava tornando per prendersi la sua, di vita.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TGBEACONH:**

Wooh, un capitolo bello pieno di domande irrisolte e mezze rivelazioni!

Spero che l'inizio delle vacanze per voi sia stato migliore del mio! X'D Spero di riuscire ad aggiornare lo stesso, anche se sarò in fase di preparazione esami. Se non riuscirò ad aggiornare... sono giustificata >__


	18. Futuro Incerto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles inizia gli allenamenti con Chris Argent, ma la sua mente è sempre occupata da mille preoccupazioni!  
> Dov'è Yuhele? Che cosa riserva loro quel futuro incerto?  
> Se lo chiedono anche Peter e Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieve accenno Christer

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 18/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
**Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)

**Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

Ringrazione Shameless per avermi prestato i nomi di Ian e Mickey! XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **_

 

 

 

 

Chap XVIII  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Stiles cadde a terra per l'ennesima volta, quella sera.

L'allenamento con Chris Argent procedeva ormai da due settimane, senza sosta, con l'aiuto di Allison che era riuscita nel rendere Stiles un bravo arciere.  
Il ragazzo, quando aveva centrato il suo primo bersaglio, dopo mille e più tentativi, si sorprese non poco poichè aveva sempre creduto, fino a quel momento, pdi essere totalmente negato per quel genere di cose.  
Andando avanti, non potè evitare, di constatare come il suo corpo cominciasse a muoversi meglio, ad essere più reattivo, più resistente e questo lo eccitava tantissimo: pensava a quando Derek sarebbe ritornato, a quando gli avrebbe mostrato il nuovo Stiles e le nuove fantastiche cose che aveva imparato.

"Vuoi che ci fermiamo?" Chris Argent gli porse la mano che lui prontamente accettò, rimettendosi in piedi. In quel poco lasso di tempo, aveva dovuto ammettere che, nonostante gli screzi avuti nel passato, l'uomo gli era simpatico, gli piaceva: calmo e riflessivo, sapeva sempre quello che doveva fare e non si faceva mai prendere dal panico. Sapeva tenere a bada le sue emozioni quel tanto che bastava a non farsi uccidere e Stiles un po' lo ammirava per quello, e avrebbe voluto diventare come lui, in termini di "cacciatore", ovvio.

"No, no, tutto okay, continuiamo" certo che non voleva fermarsi: quella con Chris era solo la prima parte dell'addestramento, poi avrebbe dovuto vedersela con Psyco Peter, e non voleva di certo farsi cogliere impreparato. Sapeva anche che lo zio di Derek stava preparando gli allenamenti insieme ai suoi cosiddetti amici – sì, era ancora tremendamente arrabbiato con loro – e anche se avrebbe voluto tenerli fuori da quella storia, aveva deciso di accettare e magari trovare occasione per vendicarsi. Una bella freccia in una delle loro chiappe pelose avrebbe di certo fatto sentire Stiles meglio.

Chris lo stava addestrando nell'uso delle armi da taglio – non lo riteneva ancora pronto per tenere una pistola e Stiles gliene era grato, nonostante suo padre fosse uno Sceriffo non gli piacevano le armi da fuoco – con cui Stiles si trovava particolarmente a suo agio, visto e considerato che cucinare la cena implicava l'uso dei coltelli da cucina. 

In quel momento stava utilizzando un Cutco, altrimenti detto Ka-Bar, in voga nella Marina militare dal 1898, di incredibile robustezza e di alto pregio; questo particolare esemplare aveva una fodera di cuoio marrone scuro, e il manico era anch'esso in cuoio, con svariate scanalature che permettevano un'ottima presa in ogni situazione. La lama era lunga 180mm e, a differenza di quelli comuni in cui era d'acciaio 1905 con alto tenore di carbonio, era fatta d'argento, appositamente per la caccia ai licantropi.  
Certo, aveva le mani ricoperte di tagli e aveva quasi rischiato di tagliarsi un dito, o due, ma era un'arma comoda e facilmente nascondibile soprattutto se aveva intenzione di tenerlo sempre con sè, sempre a portata di mano e soprattutto perchè era un liceale esarebbe parso strano se l'avessero trovato in possesso di un'arma militare, per non parlare dei guai che avrebbe passato suo padre.

"Allora avanti, prova ancora a colpirmi...sì, esatto..attento al mio braccio, vedi?" lo istruiva Chris mentre con movimenti lenti gli bloccava la mano armata contro l'albero.

"Sei troppo prevedibile Stiles, devi cercare di anticipare le mie mosse, capito? Se fai una finta verso destra il tuo avversario ti seguirà; all'ultimo scatta verso sinistra, sorprendilo e colpisci. Devi essere rapido, non dargli il tempo di reagire. Nel combattimento corpo a corpo, devi semplicemente basarti sul suo peso."  
"Oh, tipo come in Karate Kid!" esclamò entusiasta Stiles, ricevando un'occhiata perplessa da parte dell'uomo.

"S-sì, immagino di si."

"Bene, ho capito. Riproviamo ancora una volta..."  
Mezz'ora dopo Stiles era finalmente riuscito a sorprendere Chris Argent e a colpirlo... beh, quasi.

"Ottimo! Se continui così, presto potrai allenarti con Peter" si congratulò quello, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Uoh, che gioia. Non vedo l'ora." ribattè sarcastico il liceale, mentre seguiva la silohuette dell'uomo attraverso il bosco, fino alla jeep.  
Chris ridacchiò.

"Domani ti allenerai ancora con Allison con l'arco, poi nel pomeriggio faremo una prova sul campo e verso sera ancora corpo a corpo, d'accordo?"  
"S-sì, okay, fortuna che la scuola ha deciso di anticiparci la settimana di vacanze del mese prossimo."

Maggio ormai era già inoltrato, e l'aria era leggermente più calda di prima, anche se non erano mancati temporali che avevano provocato danni seri come quelli arrecati alla scuola, che aveva deciso così di regalare agli studenti quella settimana di respiro.

"Già." l'espressione di Chris era diventata tutta ad un tratto pensierosa mentre fissava l'orizzonte frondoso; Stiles lo imitò.

Gli allenamenti lo tenevano occupato un sacco di tempo, questo era vero, ma la notte, quando era sotto la doccia o nel proprio letto, le mille preoccupazioni che gli assillavano la testa tornavano a galla, come mille spili fastidiosi.  
Al primo posto c'era Derek, ovvio, gl'incubi che aveva fatto e che s'intensificavano ogni notte che passava, regalandogli nuovi agghiaccianti scenari: sangue, ringhi ed ululati, dolore e carne che viene lacerata e la visione di un altro paio di profondi occhi scuri. Lui continuava ad annotarli, certo, ma tanto senza Yuhele era inutile cercare di capirci qualcosa così si era semplicemente rassegnato a conviverci.  
Ecco la seconda delle sue preoccupazioni: Yuhele e Deaton. Non erano ancora ritornati dall loro misterioso viaggio. Stiles continuava a pensare che non l'avessero abbandonato a se stesso, e sapeva benissimo che erano abbastanza capaci di badare a loro stessi eppure..... eppure aveva questa strana sensazione di inquietudine che non lo lasciava mai: la sensazione che presto sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di grande e di sicuro lui sarebbe stato al centro della tempesta che avrebbe travolto Beacon Hills. Questo poi lo portava a preoccuparsi per suo padre, i suoi compagni di scuola.. così inermi, così indifesi davanti agli orrori che stavano per presentarsi. Rabbrividì ripensando al primo attacco subito dagli Alpha, dal ricordo dell'essere stato così vicino alla morte, la disperazione incisa in ogni tratto del viso di Derek e di suo padre, così preoccupato e arrabbiato perchè lui non gli raccontava mai nulla per intero....non poteva dirgli la verità, doveva proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa il futuro avesse in serbo per loro. Aveva già perso troppo, quell'uomo, ed aveva già abbastanza preoccupazioni senza che ci si mettesse anche lui.

"Nessuna notizia?" chiese all'improvviso all'uomo, tornando al presente.

"No." ovviamente quello sapeva che si riferiva a Yuhele.

"Tornerà?"

"Sì, sicuramente, altrimenti non si sarebbe presa la briga di farti allenare da noi. Ha qualcosa in mente, un piano e tu ne fai parte. Noi tutti ne facciamo parte."

"Di conforto...sul serio." mormorò Stiles, posando lo sguardo sull'uomo che ricambiò con un sorrisetto.

"Andrà tutto bene" il tono di voce era sicuro, ma a Stiles non sfuggì la poca convinzione impressa nell'espressione degli occhi "ce la caveremo. Non sarai solo, ormai siamo tutti coinvolti."

"Spero solo che tu abbia ragione." detto questo i due si salutarono, tornando ognuno al proprio veicolo.  
Chris lasciò che Stiles lo precedesse poichè aveva notato una figura tra gli alberi che si era tenuta in disparte fino a quel momento; sospirando uscì di nuovo dal veicolo, appoggiandosi poi contro la portiera.

"Cos'è, adesso fai il guardone?" lo schernì, mentre la figura di un altro uomo, una figura a lui ben nota si avvicinava a passo lento, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca di pelle.

"No, sono solo preoccupato che tu faccia il lavaggio del cervello al ragazzo di mio nipote." ribattè prontamente l'altro, accomodandosi con la schiena accanto a Chris, che sbuffò una mezza risata.

"Non c'è pericolo Peter. Quello che spinge Stiles ad andare avanti è proprio Derek."  
" Lo so, ha sempre quell'odore dolciastro addosso.." rispose,arricciando il naso in segno di disgusto.

"Che ipocrita: anche tu una volta avevi lo stesso odore, no?"  
"Già, è stata una vita fa; adesso puzzo di bruciato."  
Chris non voleva che l'aria si appesantisse tra di loro, non voleva che il passato riemergesse ancora e si frapponesse fra loro come una montagna insormontabile. Aveva già perso una volta il suo migliore amico e, nonostante tutto, non aveva mai smesso di pensarci, e adesso... adesso che si erano ritrovati non voleva di certo perderlo di nuovo.  
Così, pur di sdrammatizzare, si sporse verso l'altro, annusando.  
"No, puzzi di colonia, sai?"

"Pff....sei un idiota." ma sorrise e per Chris fu una piccola vittoria.  
Il momento di leggerezza passò così com'era arrivato.  
"Sta per andare tutto a puttane, non è così?" chiese Peter, portando lo sguardo su di lui, la luna morente che li illuminava.  
"Sì, altrimenti Yuhele non si sarebbe esposta con i Dodici. Credi che sia davvero Stiles?"  
"Cosa? Il prescelto? Penso di si. E Derek è coinvolto tanto quanto lui."

"Sarà un bel casino.. licantropi, sciamani, la Luna di Sangue..."

"Gli Alpha torneranno ancora e ci sarà uno scontro epico."  
"Già."  
Il silenzio calò tra di loro, rotto solo dal gufare di qualche civetta fra gli alberi e dal fruscio del vento sulle foglie.

"Ehi Chris."  
"Cosa?"  
"Cerca di non farti uccidere, ok? Non ho nessunissima intenzione di vendicarti, nè di pararti il culo."  
"Ah, potrei dire lo stesso di te."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
_**TGBEACONH:**_  
Ed eccomi con il nuovo attesissimo capitoloooooooo!!!  
Uff, fortuna ho finito la maturità così adesso posso rilassarmi e scrivere quanto voglio -w- (anche per vostra (s)fortuna XD)  
Allora finalmente vediamo Stiles alle prese con l'addrestamento made in Argent, e presto, se Chris lo riterrà pronto, vedremo Stilesa alle prese con l'allenamento made in Hale, e io sinceramente avrei veramente paura!  
Voi che dite? Quando tornerà Yuhele? Lo farà, soprattutto?  
Alla prossima,

Ev   
 

 

 

_**Credits:**_  
  
Per il Ka-Bar: <http://www.lamelancette.com/catalogo/COLTELLO_KABAR_U.S.M.C._MILITARE_kA1218>  
spero di non aver dato indicazioni per un futuro terrorista/serialkiller/qualsiasialtracosa! :S

 

 


	19. Video-games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter è decisamente il nuovo Saw.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 19/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
**Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)

 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. _

 

 

 

** Chap XIX **

  
 

 

Stiles passò le due settimane più faticose della sua vita, sotto le attente cure di Chris Argent, ma al termine di queste, dopo tutto l'impegno che ci aveva messo, era riuscito a raggiungere quasi il livello di addestramento di Allison, cosa che, come aveva affermato lo stesso Chris, era davvero straordinario considerando che la figlia si era addestrata nel tiro con l'arco e nella caccia sin dai dieci anni.  
“Immagino che uno debba semplicemente avere un buon motivo” disse il ragazzo, lasciandosi andare ad un enorme sorriso che si spense quando si rese conto che quello era stato solo l'inizio.  
Se quelle due settimane gli erano sembrate un Purgatorio, le future due sotto l'ala di Peter Hale sarebbero state l'inferno vero e proprio.

Con rassegnazione ed ansia si recò alla vecchia tenuta degli Hale, stringendo le mani sul volante della sua adorata bambina, cercando di infondersi quel coraggio che, in quel momento, sentiva vacillare.  
'Coraggio' si disse 'ti sei allenato intensamente, sai dare la caccia ad un lupastro' e ripetendosi quella frase come un mantra, parcheggiò nello spazio davanti alla vecchia e fatiscente casa che, da quando Derek se n'era andato, sembrava ancora più squallida e triste di prima.  
Sospirando, scese dall'auto e giunto nei pressi del portico si congelò completamente sul posto, sconvolto.  
Non potevano essere davvero lì!  
Il branco di Scott – mannari ed umani – uscì dalla casa in silenzio, con calma e cautela, occhieggiandolo con attenzione: sembrava che avessero di nuovo a che fare con Stiles-Bomba-Ad-Orologeria, ma si sbagliavano, era da un po' di tempo che la rabbia nei loro confronti era svanita, non del tutto, ma almeno riusciva a guardarli senza desiderare di avvelenare loro il caffè con l'aconito.  
“Ehilà!” esclamò allegramente, sorridendo, cercando di farli rilassare; era pur vero che non avevano parlato molto, soprattutto dopo la sua sfuriata.  
Osservò il viso di Scott teso e triste, abbattuto e sentì una morsa allo stomaco: non credeva di aver esagerato, non troppo almeno, ma non poteva biasimarlo se si era sentito tradito dalla sua complicità nello stupidissimo piano di Derek. Erano fratelli, non di sangue ma nell'anima, e se fosse stata la situazione inversa lui l'avrebbe subito detto a Scott.  
Gli altri rimasero in silenzio, in attesa che succedesse qualcosa che rompesse o aggiustasse tutto definitivamente.  
“Ehi” borbottò il moro, accennando un piccolo sorriso. Ecco, quel dannato stava usando – anche se inconsciamente – la sua stupida faccia da lupetto bastonato e proprio mentre Stiles stava per cedere, il trionfale ingresso di un più che rilassato Peter Hale, ruppe l'incantesimo, riportandolo alla realtà: era lì per allenarsi, non per rifarsi una vita sociale.  
Stiles notò, con la coda dell'occhio, che Allison lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione all'uomo, ma quello sembrò non notarlo, preso com'era ad avanzare verso Stiles con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra e le braccia allargate, come se volesse abbracciarlo.  
“Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_!” esclamò, come se fosse veramente felice di rivederlo, “è da tanto che non ci si vede! Hai messo su un po' di muscoli, complimenti!”  
“Si, grazie” ribattè sbrigativo “allora... ehm, loro che ci fanno qui?” ed indicò con un cenno della testa il gruppo di ragazzi alle sue spalle. Scott gli lanciò una piccola occhiata, evidentemente contento che lui non fosse contrario all'idea.  
“Oh, loro sono qui per aiutarmi ed aiutarti, ovviamente, nell'addestramento!”  
Il ragazzo corrugò la fronte, perplesso.  
“In che modo dovrebbero aiutarmi?”  
Il sorriso di Peter, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più e Stiles si ritrovò a chiedersi se la faccia gli facesse male.  
“Diciamo che ho deciso di organizzarla come una battuta di caccia a più livelli” iniziò a spiegare, voltandosi in modo da poter osservare sia il gruppo alle sua spalle che Stiles dinanzi a lui.  
“Più livelli?” questa volta fu la voce di Lydia a richiamare l'attenzione.  
“Sì, esatto principessa” le rispose, lanciandole un'occhiolino accolto dalla faccia disgustata (e, diciamolo, spaventata) di lei e il ringhio sordo e minaccioso di Jackson.  
“Allora i fatti stano così: i primi livelli consistono nell'affrontare gli umani del gruppo, ovvero Allison, poiché non vogliamo che Lydia si spezzi un'unghia o qualcosa del genere, vero?” disse serafico, sogghignando “poi, passato il... il primo livello, ecco che prosegui verso il secondo, il terzo e così via, finché non arrivi al 'boss finale', come dite voi giovani nerd, ovvero io. Chiaro?”  
“Stai dicendo che... che sono una specie di Super Mario che deve affrontare un sacco di livelli e di pericoli prima di arrivare alla principessa?!” e no, non intendeva Lydia con principessa, e sì, era un sorriso eccitato quello sul suo viso. Certo, sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile ma la prospettiva di poter dare a quei lupastri una lezioncina, non era poi così male. Anzi.  
Peter lo osservò stralunato per qualche secondo, prima di liquidare il suo entusiasmo da adolescente con un blando desto della mano.  
“Sì, sì, come vuoi” disse infatti, per poi aggiungere “stabiliamo adesso i vari livelli, ok? Il primo, ovvero il livello zero, sarà Allison ad affrontarti e ti assicuro che né lei, né nessuno degli altri ci andrà leggero, capito? Non sei proprio in un video-game, Stiles, non puoi permetterti di perdere 'vite'.”  
“Ricevuto.”  
“Bene, dunque dicevo? Ah, sì, Allison livello zero. Livello uno vedrà Erica come tua avversaria, livello due Boyd, tre Isaac, quattro Jackson... per quanto riguarda il livello quattro, dovrai salvare la Principessa Lydia dalle grinfie del brutto lupo cattivo, ok? Possibilmente senza ucciderla nel tentativo.”  
Stiles lanciò un'occhiata confusa alla ragazza, poi pensò che Peter, sicuramente, si stava davvero divertendo tanto con quella cosa dell'addestramento.  
“Scott sarà il livello cinque ed io il tuo avversario finale. Cerca di non farti uccidere e bla, bla...”  
“D'accordo, d'accordo!” annuì il ragazzo, trattenendo a stento un sospiro esasperato.  
“Benissimo, ho una sola regola per te: se fallisci un livello, ricominci tutto da capo, chiaro? Perdi al livello uno? Bene, torni indietro al livello zero.”  
“Sai? Credo che dovresti proporti come nuovo Saw!” esclamò incredulo “Scommetto che sono due settimane che architetti tutta questa roba, vero?”  
In tutta risposta Peter fece un sorriso amabile.  
“Cominceremo stasera, Mario, cerca di essere preparato. Ogni sera, a partire da questa sera, riceverai un messaggio a qualsiasi orario e dovrai correre qui, per affrontare la tua prova.”  
“Dovresti fare decisamente Saw” borbottò, annuendo.  
  
*°*°  
  
La prima prova non fu così semplice come Stiles aveva previsto: aveva affrontato Allison diverse volte durante l'allenamento con suo padre ma non aveva mai dimostrato tutta quest'abilità e freddezza, quasi come se avesse risparmiato tutta la sua fatalità per quel momento.  
' _Probabilmente è davvero così'_ pensò, nascosto dietro ad un albero, mentre aspettava che la ragazza cadesse nella trappola che aveva preparato, ma era furba, estremamente furba e riuscì ad evitarla.

  
Il corpo a corpo fu tutt'altra cosa, e Stiles si divertì moltissimo, ad essere sinceri: erano entrambi forti, non escludevano nessun colpo e continuavano a parare e colpire, nella speranza che l'altro cedesse.

  
Stiles non sapeva quanto fosse durato il combattimento ma alla fine Allison cadde, e lui si lasciò andare ad un'esclamazione di vittoria, mentre l'altra sorrideva e si rimetteva in piedi.  
“Bravo, hai passato il livello zero.” disse, stringendogli la mano.  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
 **[Nuovo Messaggio.**  
16 – 05 – 2013  
23:30  
Da: Psyco  
Mezzanotte, bosco dietro casa Hale.]  
  
Erica fu un altra bella gatta da pelare, ma oramai Stiles conosceva così bene i punti deboli dei mannari che non ci mise molto a sconfiggerla.  
La cosa che constatò e che lo eccitò tantissimo era la consapevolezza di non essere affatto spaventato: prima sarebbe stato preda, e avrebbe avuto paura del lupo cattivo ma adesso... adesso non era più un cervo, era un cacciatore.  
  
Lasciò tracce del suo odore ovunque, poi, come gli aveva insegnato Deaton tempo prima, lo coprì con il profumo dell'aconito e del terreno, così da non destare sospetti e da non indurre la mannara ad avvicinarglisi.  
Preparò con dovizia la trappola.  
  
Dieci minuti dopo Erica penzolava da un albero, chiusa in una rete.  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
 **[Nuovo Messaggio.**  
17 – 05 – 2013  
1:30  
Da: Psyco  
Due, casa Hale.]  
  
Stiles fissò lo schermo del cellulare, perplesso: intendeva fargli affrontare Boyd, dentro casa? Che diavolo gli passava per la testa?!  
Rassegnato a riportare qualche bella ferita a casa, quella notte, si preparò ed arrivò a casa Hale alle due precise.  
  
Nel silenzio surreale che sembrava circondarla e permearla, la struttura fatiscente appariva ancora più spettrale e desolata di quanto lo fosse mai sembrata durante la mattina.  
Stiles non poté trattenersi dal deglutire, e tristemente constatò che l'euforia e la sicurezza provate durante la prova contro Erica, se non erano sparite del tutto, si erano almeno ridimensionate un bel po'.  
Prese un respiro profondo e varcò la soglia della vecchia casa, e nonostante tutto fu totalmente impreparato all'improvviso attacco di Boyd, spuntato dal nulla e perfettamente mimetizzato al buio grazie alla sua carnagione scura.  
Stiles atterrò sul sedere, imprecando come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua; d'istinto, vedendo Boyd che gli si avvicinava, estrasse dalla fascia che portava alla coscia, il suo fedelissimo cutco, e dopo una collisione violenta tra la sua guancia e gli artigli di Boyd, riuscì a farlo indietreggiare ferendolo al petto.  
Quando questo indietreggiò per il dolore, Stiles ne approfittò per filarsela al piano di sopra per cercare una strategia e salvarsi il culo.  
Istintivamente si chiuso nella camera che lui e Derek avevano condiviso tante e tante volte. Sogghignò: quello era un colpo di fortuna: giocava in casa.  
  
Decise di evitare l'aconito e veleni vari poiché non voleva che Derek morisse avvelenato, una volta di ritorno, così, utilizzando la finissima polvere nero pece che Deaton gli aveva già fatto usare in un'altra occasione, disegnò un cerchio spesso attorno a lui, attendendo l'arrivo del ragazzo, che non si fece aspettare troppo.  
Soddisfatto nel vedere che non riusciva ad attraversare la polvere e compiaciuto dal suo sguardo confuso, portò il pugno verso il suo viso.  
Boyd esitò nell'allontanarsi e Stiles soffiò sul suo viso un' altrettanto fine polvere viola.  
Boyd cadde a terra, svenuto.  
“Un piccolo trucchetto di Lydia” spiegò, trionfante.  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
  
 **[Nuovo Messaggio.**  
18 – 05 – 2013  
1:30  
Da: Psyco  
Tra un'ora, parcheggio della scuola.]  
  
Stiles cominciava ad odiare profondamente Peter e i suoi luoghi improponibili, ma si vestì ugualmente e, attento a non fare rumore per non svegliare suo padre, scese le scale ed uscì nell'aria fresca della notte.  
  
La scuola era ovviamente deserta e tremendamente silenziosa; nonostante lui stesso fosse un tipo rumoroso, Stiles non poté non apprezzare quella finta quiete che aleggiava nel parcheggio vuoto, a parte per i due bus scolastici, e che rendeva tutto surreale. Una luna a metà aleggiava placida nel cielo, e stranamente confortava Stiles in un modo che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai saputo spiegarsi.  
Per sicurezza aveva lasciato la sua Jeep all'entrata, così da non metterla in pericolo ed ora era in piedi, sulla distesa d'asfalto, i sensi tesi al massimo.  
' _Entra in contatto con la natura'_ si ripeteva “ _come ti ha insegnato Yuhele. Non avere paura, non avere paura_.” Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di concentrarsi, la freccia già incoccata nell'arco, la corda tesa pronta ad essere rilasciata al minimo rumore.  
Aveva rivestito la punta della freccia – ovviamente d'argento – con una mistura della polvere all'aconito che aveva già usato contro Boyd.  
Il vento spirava da est, fresco, e gli scompigliava i capelli. Continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi ed era concentrato, fuso con il panorama placido attorno a lui, in attesa che il vento gli parlasse, come faceva con Yuhele, rivelandogli da dove sarebbe arrivato il suo avversario.  
Uno strano e debolissimo odore accarezzò il suo naso.  
Stiles sorrise e cominciò a contare, mentre il fruscio di un corpo in avvicinamento veniva colto dal suo udito.  
' _Uno...'_ pensò _'due... tre..._ ' rapido come non lo era stato con Boyd, si girò nella direzione in cui veniva Isaac ma prima che potesse scoccare la freccia – mirando al braccio – questo si tolse lestamente dalla sua traiettoria, saltando per finire sul tetto dell'autobus.  
Stiles imprecò ma non abbassò nemmeno un attimo l'arco, i muscoli delle spalle cominciavano a fargli male, così come le mani, ma li ignorò, concentrandosi completamente sulla sua preda.  
'D'accordo, con calma' si disse, facendo qualche passo di lato, ponendosi in linea d'aria con Isaac.  
Occhi nocciola contro l'ambra accesa del lupo, poi Isaac scattò e gli rovinò addosso, facendogli perdere l'arco e la freccia; impedendosi di farsi prendere dal panico fu con una certa soddisfazione che sferrò, con tutta la forza, un calcio all'addome di quello, gattonando verso la freccia.  
C'era quasi... eccola... ma no, Isaac lo afferrò per una caviglia, tirandolo verso di sé, mentre lui scalciava per cercare di liberarsi dalla sua presa ferrea.  
Pregando di non rompersi una mano, si lasciò attrarre dall'altro e quando fu a portata di mano, colpì il suo viso con un pugno ed approfittando della sua confusione, riuscì a capovolgere le loro posizioni: Stiles era su Isaac, il suo fidato cuzco premuto contro la sua gola. Il lupo si rilassò all'istante, mentre la gola di Stiles bruciava.  
Una piccola ed alquanto crudele parte di sé gli urlava di approfittare della situazione e ferirlo, fargli comprendere come si fosse sentito quando lui gli aveva rubato il suo migliore amico. Rimasero a squadrarsi per un'eternità, e quando Isaac gemette per il dolore, Stiles si riscosse da una sorta di trance: aveva premuto il pugnale così tanto che una piccola linea di sangue colò lungo il collo dell'altro.  
Non si rimarginò perchè la lama era d'argento, ci avrebbe messo un po'.  
Spaventato e un po' disgustato, si buttò di fianco all'altro, cercando di respirare.  
“Mi dispiace” disse allarmato “non volevo”  
“Ugh--” il lupo dai capelli miele tornò gradualmente ad essere solo un ragazzo, tenendosi una mano sulla gola. Stiles non capiva come mai il sangue continuasse ad uscire fuori. Era tanto, troppo.  
Forse la ferita era più profonda di quanto riuscisse a vedere.  
“Continua a tenere premuto” gli disse, rovistando freneticamente nella piccola borsa che teneva sempre con sé; ne estrasse una bustina contenente una strana mistura verde muschio.  
Fece un sorrisino di scuse.  
“Ti brucerà un po', ma fermerà il sangue, così potrò coprire la ferita” ed applicò l'impasto sul taglio.  
Isaac mugolò di dolore, poi il suo corpo teso si rilassò, sollevato.  
 


	20. Darkside of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles il ragazzino logorroico.  
> Stiles l'amico, il fratello, il figlio.  
> Stiles... il cacciatore.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 20/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
**Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)

 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

 **Chap XX**  
  
  
 

  
 

 

“Mi dispiace” disse, contrito, Stiles per l'ennesima mentre lo riaccompagnava verso casa di Scott.  
“Non importa, sto bene” rispose asciutto Isaac, continuando a fissare fuori dal finestrino della jeep. Stiles non aveva mai avuto molto di cui parlare con lui, ma non si era mai sentito così a disagio in sua compagnia.  
Fissò la piccola ma efficace medicazione sul collo del lupo, e sospirò.  
“Ti vuole bene” disse all'improvviso il biondo, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo “Scott, ti vuole bene, sai? Ti considera un fratello, ed è stato male in questi tempi, non era molto felice.” chiuse un attimo gli occhi, poi aggiunse “Nemmeno con me.”  
Il blocco di ghiaccio si era finalmente sciolto e presto, come acqua, li avrebbe sommersi entrambi. C'erano cose da dire e da chiarire ed entrambi avevano evitato l'argomento, il confronto per troppo, troppo tempo. Era giunto il momento di stabilire i loro ruoli e forse, chi dei due avrebbe dovuto farsi definitivamente da parte.  
Il liceale si prese il suo tempo per rispondere.  
“Lo so, ma lui è felice anche con te, l'ho visto.”  
“E' vero ma ho idea che tu abbia una parte fin troppo ampia di lui, e io non so come affrontare la cosa.”  
“Ti direi di parlargliene ma Scott non sa farci con queste cose” e ridacchiarono insieme come due fratelli che parlano di un terzo, più piccolo ed ingenuo. 

Allora Stiles capì quello che era stato fin troppo evidente e che forse lui, preso com'era da Derek, non aveva notato: non c'era bisogno di farsi da parte. 

Potevano coesistere lui ed Isaac e Scott.  
“Possiamo farcela” disse allora, guardandolo “Scott ha bisogno di te, Isaac, più di quanto tu possa credere, ma nello stesso tempo ha bisogno anche di me. Non siamo ancora abbastanza maturi per contare solo sulle nostre gambe. E' la stessa cosa che provo io: ho bisogno di Derek ma nello stesso tempo anche di Scott.”  
Isaac lo ascoltò attentamente mentre parlava e per un attimo si chiese se forse non aveva detto una stupidaggine. Alla fine il biondo sorrise timidamente.  
“Hai ragione.” e non dissero altro per il resto del viaggio fino a casa di Scott, dove il proprietario li attendeva seduto sul gradino.  
“Ehm, allora... ciao?” eccolo che si sentiva di nuovo in difficoltà: dopotutto aveva appena rischiato di ucciderlo. Fu l'altro stesso a toglierlo dall'imbarazzo.  
“ Notte, Stiles. Mi raccomando, non uccidere Jackson.. se ci riesci!” e gli fece l'occhiolino. Il ragazzo ridacchiò nervosamente, poi salutò Scott con la mano.  
Girato l'angolo, vide dallo specchietto retrovisore, che i due si stavano abbracciando.  
Sorrise, aveva esorcizzato uno dei suoi demoni personali.  
 

*°*°*

  
  
Per il resto della settimana Stiles non ricevette alcun messaggio: visionava ogni giorno il cellulare e il pc, pensando di aver probabilmente mancato l'email/sms ma nulla, sembrava che Peter avesse deciso di mettere fine al gioco, e un po' gli dispiacque, voleva davvero confrontarsi con Jackson e Scott...  
Aveva chiesto anche a questi due quale fosse il motivo di questo improvviso silenzio radio, ma non seppero dargli una risposta soddisfacente.  
L'unica cosa che poteva fare era andare a trovare 'Psyco' e chiedergli spiegazioni.  
  
Per precauzione aveva portato con sé l'arco e le frecce, la sua borsa e il suo fidatissimo cutco... quando si aveva a che fare con Peter Hale la precauzione non era mai troppa.  
Per l'ennesima volta si trovò a fissare la facciata deperita di casa Hale, e si sentì quasi come se la sua vita ruotasse intorno a quella casa, ai due proprietari in un moto circolare e continuo, come se fosse nato e cresciuto per arrivare in quel posto. Era un tipo di 'magia' che aveva avvertito sin dal primo incontro con Derek ma che aveva deciso di ignorare. Era stato così spaventato e pericolosamente attratto dal Lupo e dall'Umano, che aveva sempre visto Derek come una minaccia.  
Poi aveva smesso di considerarlo in quel modo e il timore si era mutato in... amore? Sentimento positivo? Non era ancora pronto a dargli una definizione precisa, sapeva solo che esisteva un legame, uno spessissimo filo rosso che li univa e faceva in modo che mai si separassero.  
Stiles avvertiva la presenza di Derek anche se erano così lontani e sapeva che anche per l'altro era lo stesso.  
Trasse un piccolo sospiro, poi chiamò a gran voce il nome dell'unico Hale rimasto in circolazione.  
Nessuna risposta, nemmeno un rumore.  
Poi il ' _bip_ ' di un cellulare. Il suo.  
  
 **[Nuovo Messaggio  
23 – 05 – 2013**

**13:00  
Da: Psyco**

**Piscina della scuola]**

  
Stiles fissò il messaggio per una manciata di secondi, durante i quali ogni muscolo del suo corpo si era irrigidito in modo tale che sarebbe potuto passare per una statua.  
Quel bastardo di Peter doveva essere impazzito: c'era della gente a scuola, a quell'ora.  
Gente che poteva rimanere coinvolta, che poteva scoprirli e allora si sarebbe scatenato l'inferno.  
Allora Derek non sarebbe più potuto tornare e sarebbe rimasto con Deucalion e il suo branco per sempre. Sarebbero stati per sempre lontani.  
Il gelo venne sostituito dal calore fondente della rabbia e ripromise a se stesso, mentre saltava nella Jeep, che nell'ultimo livello di quello stupidissimo gioco, avrebbe ucciso Peter Hale con le sue stesse mani.  
  
 

*°*°

  
La piscina era stranamente vuota e silenziosa: non c'era nessuno, nemmeno la squadra di nuoto e quello era strano, visto che era giornata di allenamento.  
Per essere sicuro della totale assenza di persone visitò l'intera struttura, sempre pronto a scattare al minimo rumore ma l'unico udibile era quello dei suoi passi.  
Spogliatoi, ufficio, stanzini vari e armadietti: vuoto.  
Davvero non c'era nessuno?  
Ritornò in piscina dove c'era l'enorme vasca e pensò al Kanima, a quando aveva tenuto su Derek quasi un'ora perché si era lasciato colpire dal veleno del mostro per dirgli di correre via, il calore del suo corpo, le sue forze che venivano meno nel tentativo di tenerli a galla, il sarcasmo e le battutine, e poi la consapevolezza di essere in qualche modo l'uno utile all'altro... immerso com'era nei ricordi non riuscì a reagire in tempo al ringhio sordo di Jackson. Pochi attimi dopo e stava annaspando nell'acqua fredda della piscina.  
Andava giù, appesantito dai vestiti, dall'arco e dalle frecce, dal pugnale e da se stesso, dal peso che aveva nel cuore.  
Scese e scese finché non toccò il pavimento scivoloso; cercò di calmarsi ed analizzare la situazione, vedere come poteva capovolgerla a suo vantaggio, ampliando i sensi e tenendo a bada la mente, perché era quella, gli aveva detto Yuhele, che rendeva l'anima pesante.  
La sua in particolar modo.  
' _Svuota la mente, Stiles_ ' si ordinò, mentre si liberava dell'arco ' _Va tutto bene, liberati di tutto_ '.  
Ma non riusciva a farlo, non quando l'oppressiva sensazione della mancanza di fiato lo riportava agli attacchi di panico avuti da bambino, a quello avuto quando lui e Derek stavano morendo dopo l'attacco degli Alpha.  
Stava annegando dentro l'acqua, dentro se stesso e stava perdendo nonostante ce la stesse mettendo tutta per combattere.  
Si chiese se non fosse meglio arrendersi e lasciarsi scivolare via...  
“Stiles!” qualcuno stava urlando da qualche parte sopra la sua testa. Per un folle istante pensò che fosse sua madre; per quello stesso istante l'emozione cancellò qualsiasi altro pensiero e Stiles prese a risalire e risalire finché l'aria tornò a riempirgli i polmoni.  
Si aggrappò al bordo, sputacchiando e respirando grandi sorsate d'aria.  
Quando smise di tremare, si guardò attorno per vedere chi avesse urlato: Lydia.  
Era al centro del breve corridoio di marmo che separava le due vasche, e lo guardava spaventata. 

Le sorrise.  
Una volta avrebbe dato di tutto perché lei lo guardasse in quel modo, nel modo in cui si guarda qualcuno di cui t'importa davvero ma adesso non _gl' importava_ , aumentava solo l'affetto fraterno che provava per lei.  
“S-sto bene” la rassicurò, rimettendosi tremante in piedi. Distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo viso pallido, passò brevemente in rassegna le sue armi: polveri e simili non potevano più essere usate se bagnate, le frecce avrebbero solo ucciso Jackson e per quanto desiderasse farlo, non avrebbe mai voluto rendere infelice Lydia, così accantonò a malincuore l'idea.  
L'unica cosa che gli rimaneva era il suo fidato cutco, ma aveva un po' di paura ad usarlo, visto quello che era successo con Issac.  
' _Non essere idiota_ ' si disse, stringendone forte il manico ' _concentrati_ '.  
Lydia trattenne rumorosamente il fiato e Stiles capì che Jackson stava di nuovo per attaccare: l'acqua sul pavimento non nascondeva i suoi passi né lui si premurava di farlo. Quando fu ad una distanza accessibile si voltò di scatto, cercando di colpirlo: quello, con i suoi riflessi mannari, riuscì ad evitare due fendenti ma si ritrovò comunque con un bel taglio sul braccio, mentre Stiles aveva ricevuto un pugno in pieno stomaco. Si tenne su a forza, soddisfatto nel vedere il rivolo di sangue che colava lungo il suo braccio.  
Lui ghignò, Jackson ringhiò.  
Si scagliarono l'uno contro l'altro con violenza, mentre Lydia urlava i loro nomi, forse cercando di farli tornare alla ragione forse perché era spaventata forse qualcos'altro, ma a nessuno dei due importava.  
Colpi, esclamazioni, ringhi e ansiti si susseguivano a ritmo incalzante finché il terrore non invase Stiles da capo a piedi.  
Voci.  
Voci di ragazzi che si avvicinavano alla piscina pronti a distruggere, inconsciamente, tutto quello che Stiles aveva di più caro.  
Si avvicinavano, anche Lydia le aveva sentite e teneva gli occhi fissi sulla porta.  
' _Poco ancora_ ', pensò fremente Stiles, ' _e tutto finirà in pezzi..._ '

Aveva sentito spesso dire che la disperazione faceva compiere atti titanici alle persone, ma non ci avrebbe mai creduto seriamente se non fosse toccato a lui sentire tutta la disperazione e la rabbia che lo aiutavano a sorreggersi e colpire Jackson.  
Sapeva che era inutile dirgli di andare via e non aveva intenzione di ricominciare da capo, così con un unico disperato colpo lo stordì così tanto che la trasformazione svanì appena in tempo, prima che la porta si aprisse e tutto rimanessero congelati dinanzi alla scena.  
  
  
La punizione che il Preside impartì loro non fu nulla in confronto alla ramanzina di suo padre. Nulla in confronto al terribile sollievo che l'aveva invaso quando si era reso conto che nessuno aveva notato niente.

Nulla in confronto al terrore che aveva provato.

Nulla in confronto alla rabbia che provava.

 

*°*°*

 

“Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?!?!?” urlò infuriato mentre fronteggiava Peter dinanzi casa Hale.  
Ancora lì, pensò distrattamente, sempre lì. Un ciclo unico come quello lunare.  
Tornare sempre allo stesso punto, la nascita e la morte e la rinascita.  
“A cosa ti riferisci esattamente, Stiles?”  
“Alla tua bravata di mandarmi a 'giocare' con Jackson in piscina, a quell'orario! Sapevi benissimo che potevano arrivare....”  
“Non ti ho obbligato ad andarci, Stiles.”  
“Cosa? Il gioco....”  
“Ho detto che non potevi ritirarti ma no che non potevi tardare o allontanare Jackson dal luogo prestabilito. Tu volevi andare a caccia, Stiles, ammettilo.”  
“No!” urlò il ragazzo con decisione, arretrando di qualche passo da Peter, così come se potesse mettere una distanza fisica tra lui e quelle parole “No.”  
“Si invece, è la stessa cosa che è successa anche con Isaac, vero? L'ottundimento dei sensi, l'unico obiettivo quello di colpire la vittima...”  
Stiles rise senza allegria.  
“Ti stai confondendo, Peter: io non sono un lupo!”  
“No, ma sei un cacciatore, Stiles. Questo è il modo in cui tutti i cacciatori.. beh, _cacciano_ le loro prede. Scommetto che ti stavi chiedendo cosa ti sta succedendo, vero? L'istinto, l'adrenalina, la vittoria sono nettare sulle tue labbra, Stiles.”  
“Tu sei pazzo” ribatte atono, mentre quelle parole penetravano dentro di lui, spaventandolo, mostrandogli qualcosa che non aveva mai visto. Qualcosa che lui non sapeva di possedere: un lato oscuro.  
Credeva che il suo scopo fosse liberarsi dai suoi demoni ma forse c'era ben altro da esorcizzare.  
Se ne andò.  
Scappò come non faceva più da un sacco di tempo: corse nel bosco.  
Corse e corse finché ne ebbe fiato, finché non si sentì abbastanza stanco da doversi obbligare al riposo. Si sedette sotto un albero e cominciò a riflettere.  
Lì, nel silenzio della boscaglia, non c'era modo di sfuggire a se stesso.


	21. Selits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lato oscuro è nascosto dentro di te, Stiles...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 21/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
**Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)

 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

Chap XXI

 

  
  
 

 

Stiles rimase ore seduto sotto l'albero a fissare il vuoto, sentendosi allo stesso modo: _vuoto._

L'orrore che le parole di Peter l'aveva schiacciato e divorato, l'aveva consumato finchè non aveva pianto, finchè non aveva vagliato ogni possibilità, anche la fuga, ma nessuna era più plausibile dell'altra. Il velo era caduto ed adesso si ritrovava a confrontarsi con una parte di sè che lo terrorizzava e lo affascinava terribilmente: non era più solo preda ma anche cacciatore, un essere di mezzo che sapeva lottare come un lupo e tremare come un'umano.  
Quando aveva lottato contro Erica aveva sentito la tranquilla pace di chi sa già di avere la vittoria in pugno; Boyd era stato il livello successivo: l'eccitazione della caccia, il fascino dell'essere in trappola e il gusto della vittoria. Isaac era stata la rabbia di un cacciatore vendicativo che l'aveva accompagnato col desiderio di far del male, ferire chi aveva preso e mai restituito. 

Con Jacksn era stato il cacciatore spinto al limite delle sue possibilità e l'umano disperato. Angoscia e gioia si erano contese mente e cuore mentre colpiva il volto dell'altro e mentre pregava perchè le voci non si avvicinassero mai.  
Aveva riso del sangue di Jacksn che scorreva lungo il suo braccio ed aveva tremato alla prospettiva di perdere tutto.  
Cappuccetto Rosso aveva tirato fuori le zanne, combatteva ed era diventata demone e lui aveva paura di quello che avrebbe trovato Derek, al suo ritorno.  
Cos'avrebbe visto in lui? Lo Stiles di prima era andato via insieme a lui, ed aveva lasciato campo fertile per questa sua nuova versione con la sua ombra.  
Tutt'intorno era buio, la luna stava per nascere, e il vento frusciava tra gli alberi, mormorava parole che lui non poteva capire.  
Non aveva paura, non ne aveva più da un bel po' ormai, ma temeva le parole che gli alberi avrebbero sussurrato.  
"Non sono un mostro!" borbottò sulla difensiva, guardandosi intorno. No, non era un mostro, altrimenti avrebbe ucciso Isaac ed infierito su Jackson, Boyd, Erica ed Allison...  
' _A chi importa, Stiles?_ ' una voce profonda e rauca uscì dagli alberi, accompagnata dalla figura di un ragazzo col cappuccio.  
Stiles tremò mentre il cuore rischiava di scoppiargli nel petto.  
  
  
 ***°*°***  
  
"Non riesco a sentire il suo odore da nessuna parte." quando ormai la notte era calata Peter aveva deciso di chiamare Scott e gli altri per cercare Stiles. Di norma non si sarebbe preoccupato ma l'improvvisa sparizione di ogni sua traccia era una fonte d'ansia non indifferente.  
"Abbiamo cercato a casa, a scuola... sembra sparito nel nulla." mormorò Scott, tornando ad annusare l'aria, anche se con poche speranze.  
"Sembra svanito nel nulla, eppure la sua Jeep è ancora quì."  
"Credete che sia... ?"  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!" ringhiò il muro rivolto a Jackson "Non è morto!  
Continuiamo a cercare!"  
Peter sospirò.  
"Derek mi ucciderà." pensò, prima di ritornare a cercare Stiles.  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
Dylan Stilinski aveva cercato di essere un buon padre ed anche se on aveva avuto l'occasione di stare sempre accanto a suo figlio, sapeva riconoscere quando Stiles gli nascondeva qualcosa. Soprattutto sapeva riconoscere quando qualcosa in lui cambiava, era una specie di senso di ragno che gli faceva scattare un campanello d'allarme nella testa.  
L'aveva avvertito quando la morte di Miranda aveva segnato la fine della sua infanzia; quando aveva preso la cotta per Lydia, quando aveva conosciuto Scott, quando aveva incontrato Derek Hale e quando gliel'aveva presentato come ragazzo.  
Stiles era un diamante grezzo che messo alla luce del Sole brillava di mille sfaccettature, alcune delle quali lui sapeva riconoscere benissimo; alla luce della Luna le sfaccettature diventavano di un solo colore argenteo e sembravano riflettersi fra loro, fino a diventare infinite.  
Quelle erano le sfumature di suo figlio che Dylan non riusciva a cogliere, e questo lo tormentava. Erano notti che usciva di nascosto per andare a fare Dio solo sapeva cosa, e lui non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento, aveva paura della sfaccettatura che avrebbe colto quella volta.  
"Che cosa devo fare?" chiese, rivolto alla foto di sua moglie "Vorrei fossi quì."  
L'adolescenza di Stiles era finita da un pezzo, non poteva attribuire le sue fughe ad essa perchè lui non era mai stato solo un semplice adolescente.  
Era stato figlio, fratello, amico ed anche padre dove lui non era riuscito a sopportare l'assenza di sua moglie.  
La porta suonò così improvvisamente che il bicchiere di vetro con il suo contenuto scuro rischiò di cadere per terra.  
Senza neanche posarlo corse ad aprire la porta, pronto ad affrontare suo figlio.  
Non c'era Stiles sulla soglia di casa. Il vetro s'infranse contro il pianerottolo, spargendo cocci e liquido ovunque.  
La rabbia fece avvampare il viso pallido di sorpresa dello Sceriffo.  
" _Tu!_ " ringhiò, trattenendo a stento il corpo dall'andare a prendere la pistola d'ordinanza.  
"Dobbiamo parlare" disse la silohuette, spingendolo di lato ed entrando in casa, come fece esattamente anni prima, quando Miranda si ammalò.  
  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
  
Stiles osservava se stesso: cappuccio, mazza da baseball insanguinata ed occhi scuri, totalmente diversi dai suoi, eppure brillanti nell'oscurità.  
"Chi sei?" chiese con un filo di voce, arretrando.  
" _Credo che tu sappia già la risposta._ "  
Si, conosceva la risposta eppure desiderava con tutto il cuore di non conoscerla, di non averla dinanzi a lui così sfacciatamente reale e crudele.  
“Sei me. Stiles.”  
“ _Chiamami Selits._ ”  
“E' il mio nome, al contrario.” constatò, perplesso.  
“ _Dunque ti riconosci in me, Stiles?_ ” chiese la figura, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
“No!” esclamò Stiles, sbarrando gli occhi.  
“ _Davvero?_ ” Selits alzò un sopracciglio, e sorrise soddisfatto quando l'altro non rispose.  
“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese Stiles bruscamente.  
“ _Vivere._ ” rispose l'altro, semplicemente “ _Tu mi trattieni, Stiles, mi stai uccidendo. Non esisto eppure vivo, sono un essere a metà perchè tu non vuoi accettarmi._ ”  
“Non.. io non... “  
“ _Hai paura? Di me? Di te?_ ”  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
“Sai già la risposta.” Selits ghignò, una smorfia così sconosciuta per lui: gli sembrava di star osservando un altro volto, il volto di uno sconosciuto.  
“ _Hai paura di quel che vedrà Derek e questo ti rende cieco._ ”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“ _Sei così preso da lui che allontani il baricentro da te stesso. Credi di aver fatto tutto questo per Derek, Stiles? Svegliati! Lo hai fatto per te stesso, perchè nel tuo cuore celavi rabbia e desiderio di vendetta contro Isaac, Jackson, Lydia e gli Alpha, Scott e Peter, addirittura contro Derek stesso!_ ”  
“Non è vero... perchè dovrei? Io non sono così.”  
“I _nvece sì, Stiles.” allargò le braccia, mostrando il suo intero corpo “Io sono Selits, il tuo altro io, il fondo nero del pozzo, l'eclissi che tu Luna, non sopporti. Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro. So che sei arrabbiato, Stiles, per molte cose e più tu reprimi più io mi fortifico._ ”  
“Che cosa dovrei fare? Aggredire tutti quando fanno qualcosa che mi fa arrabbiare?”  
“ _Devi accettarmi, Stiles, altrimenti ti ucciderò e prenderò il tuo posto._ ”  
“Non te lo permetterò!”  
“ _Allora fai l'unica cosa giusta._ ”  
“No! Io non sono come... “  
“... _me? Io sono te, Stiles, come tu sei me. Lo sai anche tu. Io sono l'istinto primordiale di sopravvivenza, la forza... sei venuto a cercarmi contro Jackson quando la disperazione non bastava ed avevi bisogno di forza. Ti sei appoggiato a me, a quel lato oscuro che non conoscevi. Avevi ed hai bisogno di me, Stiles. Tempi bui si avvicinano e tu da solo non basti._ ”  
Era vero, l'aveva cercato contro Jackson, era emerso contro gli altri licantropi ed avrebbe combattuto contro Scott e Peter e tutti coloro che avrebbero cercato di fargli del male, eppure non poteva accettarlo, non poteva concepire quell'oscurità così profonda che serbava nel cuore. Sapeva di non essere così! Aveva avuto i suoi momenti bui ma ne era uscito, sempre e comunque, perchè questa volta avrebbe dovuto essere differente? Non voleva, non poteva essere così.  
“No, non ho bisogno di te.” disse con calma “Posso contare sulla forza di Derek, dei miei amici, di mio padre...”  
“ _Basterà? Credi che la loro forza basterà per farti sopravvivere a ciò che sarà?_ ”  
“Cosa? Di che stai parlando?”  
“ _Tempi bui arrivano Stiles. I tuoi amici avranno i loro demoni da combattere, non avranno forza da consegnarti ed allora, nel momento in cui sarai più debole, stanco e solo io prenderò il tuo posto._ ”  
“Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere!”  
“ _Lo farò se necessario. Non potrai rinnegarmi a lungo!_ ”  
Selits fece un altro passo in avanti, la mazza da baseball tra le sue mani; Stiles strinse la mano sul suo cutco.  
L'altro si fermò all'improvviso, sogghignando.  
“Verrà il nostro tempo, Stiles, o verrà il tempo di Selits.”  
E poi svanì com'era arrivato, trasportato dal vento tiepido di Maggio, lasciandolo interdetto e sconvolto, sconfitto più di quanto potesse immaginare. Si era illuso di essere davvero bianco? Immacolato come un lenzuolo? No, era consapevole delle macchie di sporco, ma non vi aveva mai fatto caso, dato peso più del necessario: le aveva sempre lavate via con una bugia, e queste avevano finto di sparire ed invece diventavano sempre più nere e larghe.  
Era stato stupido, cieco. Un ingenuo.  
Era vero che provava rabbia: verso se stesso, Derek che era sparito col suo folle piano, Lydia che non l'aveva voluto, Jackson che gliel'aveva portata via, Scott che l'aveva sostituito in fretta con Isaac che aveva preso il suo posto... con sua madre per essere sparita come il sole al tramonto, con suo padre per averlo costretto a crescere prima del tempo, con Peter che giocava con lui e Yuhele che l'aveva abbandonato, sparita con il nuovo vento d'estate.  
Era arrabbiato ed aveva represso tutto, coperto tutto col l'affetto e il bene, lo scherzo e aveva contenuto tutto dentro un barattolo di sarcasmo e spavalderia che non l'avevano protetto contro gli Alfa, che non lo stavano proteggendo da se stesso. Peter aveva trovato la chiave per aprire il suo personale vaso di Pandora, ed aveva spinto e spinto finchè il tappo non aveva ceduto alla forza del suo istinto.  
Era nato il cacciatore violento. Era nato Selits.  
Il confine tra lui e l'ombra, fra eclissi e luna era debole e sbiadito, così come la sicurezza che l'aveva ricoperto come un mantello fino a qualche ora prima.  
Per un attimo desiderò non essere mai riemerso dalla piscina, poi si diede dell'idiota.  
Non poteva morire.  
“Stiles!” la voce di Scott lo raggiunse ed apparve nello stesso punto in cui era apparso Selits.  
“Ehi.” rimise la maschera, pronto alla sceneggiata.  
 


	22. The thrut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una morbida e rossa sciarpa che segnerà il destino...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 22/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
**Summary** : Una mattina di Gennaio, la più fredda del mese, gli Alfa tornano e Derek li affronta, mentre Stiles non può nulla se non ascoltare con il cuore in gola quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una lotta.

Derek sparisce, e anche se tutti lo reputano morto, Stiles sa che quello stupido sourwolf è lì, da qualche parte..  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)

 **Dedica** : Kae, mia adoratissima, che mi hai portato a scriverla.. magari il banner ti ricorda qualcosina... >_>  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

Chap XXII   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tornare a casa fu più difficile di quanto immaginasse: non era sicuro di riuscire ad affrontare suo padre sul fatto che anche quella sera era tornato a casa tardi senza dirgli nulla. Ultimamente il loro rapporto non era più lo stesso ma forse questo dipendeva dal fatto che lui stesso era cambiato; per un attimo ritornò con la mente a Selits, poi scosse la testa per allontanare il pensiero: non era il momento di affrontare l'argomento.  
Scese dalla Jeep e si avviò, col battito del cuore accelerato e un mal di testa pulsante, verso l'ingresso. Si tastò la giacca in cerca delle chiavi e le infilò nella serratura.  
Si richiuse piano la porta alle spalle e, dopo aver abbandonato giacca e le stesse chiavi nell'ingresso, si avvicinò a passo lento verso la cucina. Si fermò d'un tratto quando avvertì due voci che si scontravano rabbiose.  
Una era quella di suo padre, l'altra era familiare. Terribilmente familiare.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
 _Yuhele?_ pensò, accoccolandosi accanto alla porta, in modo da poter sentire ogni cosa senza esser visto.  
  
  
*°*°*

 

  
“Come osi piombare qui, come se nulla fosse, dopo tutti questi anni?” urlò Dylan Stilinski, letteralmente fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
“Stanno succedendo cose che ritengono necessaria la mia presenza qui, Dylan.” la voce di Yuhele era calma, non stava urlando eppure era una lastra di ghiaccio spessa e dura come l'acciaio.  
“Mi ricordo benissimo cosa succede quando tu ritieni la tua presenza necessaria! L'ultima volta ho perso mia moglie, non ti permetterò di avvicinarti nemmeno di un millimetro a Stiles!”  
“Allora fingerai di nuovo di non vedere, Sceriffo? Chiuderai di nuovo gli occhi e lascerai Stiles ad affrontare la Luna di Sangue da solo?!”  
Il volto già pallido dell'uomo divenne se possibile ancora più bianco, le mani tremavano incontrollabili, il fiato era svanito dai suoi polmoni.  
“Ascolta” lo supplicò la donna “quello che successo a Miranda è quasi interamente colpa mia, e non c'è giorno che passi senza che io senta questo peso sulle mie spalle, ma stavolta devi credermi se ti dico che sta per succedere qualcosa di grave e Stiles, volente o meno, è al centro di ogni cosa!”  
“ _No!_ ” la voce dello sceriffo era rauca “Ascoltami tu: quando Miranda è morta ho promesso che mai avrei permesso a Stiles di essere coinvolto in tutta questa _follia_...”  
“Non è una follia, Dylan! L'hai visto quando Deucalion ha aggredito Miranda! Ha già attaccato Stiles e lo rifarà quando capirà _chi è_. Se vuoi proteggerlo devi aprire gli occhi e vedere cosa c'è dietro il velo, dannazione! “  
Nella mente di Dylan si sovrapposero la figura ferita ed insanguinata di sua moglie con quella ferita ed insanguinata di Stiles.  
 _“Abbiamo avuto un incidente papà...”_ e lui ci aveva creduto, aveva finto di crederci perchè non poteva accettare, perchè quella storia quasi mitologica era al di là della logica, della razionalità. Al di là delle sue possibilità di affrontarla e tenere Stiles al sicuro.  
  
  
*°*°*

  
  
Stiles era sbiancato, la sua mente si era svuotata e si sentiva come se stesse galleggiando, schiacciato dalle mille emozioni che arrivavano da ogni angolo del suo corpo, mentre un solo pensiero echeggiava nella sua mente, in modo quasi ossessivo: “ _Deucalion ha ucciso mia madre_.”  
Aveva quasi ucciso lui e avrebbe riprovato ancora, poi avrebbe ucciso Scott.  
Si guardò nel riflesso del piccolo specchio appeso al muro: Selits ricambiava il suo sguardo con gli occhi infiammati da sete di vendetta che sembrava riversarsi e ridondare dentro di lui.  
Distolse a fatica lo sguardo quando i due adulti ripresero a parlare.  
“Dylan, Stiles ha grandi potenzialità, le stesse potenzialità di Miranda ma non potrà mai usufruirne pienamente se non avrà anche il tuo supporto. Sei suo padre, non tirarti indietro.”  
Il ragazzo guardò la porta d'ingresso ed ogni minima parte del suo corpo agonizzò nel desiderio di volerla raggiungere.  
Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo allo specchio, Selits era ancora lì.  
“ _Fuggirai? Fuggiremo?_ ” chiese.  
Stiles non ebbe la forza per parlare ma sapeva che l'altro aveva capito quando voltò le spalle alla porta.

  
Dylan e Yuhele si voltarono quasi nello stesso momento: il primo era semplicemente shoccato, l'altra sembrava tranquilla come se avesse sempre saputo che da un momento all'altro Stiles sarebbe apparso a completare il quadro.  
“Sei tornata” disse rivolta a quest'ultima; Yuhele non accennò ad alcun sorriso né un singolo movimento del corpo che non fosse un leggero annuire.  
“La conosci?” Dylan si era dovuto sedere, troppo sconvolto per poter reggersi in piedi, all'annuire del figlio rivolse un'altra occhiata di fuoco alla donna.  
“TU!” ringhiò “Come hai osato...” e Stiles era sicuro sarebbe corso alla pistola se non l'avesse fermato subito; prese un respiro profondo.  
“Papà” disse con calma, avvicinandoglisi “sono andato a cercarla io.”  
La rabbia sembrò sgonfiarsi sotto l'incredulità.  
“Perché?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Perché devo aiutare Derek.”  
“Derek? Che c'entra Derek Hale?”  
“Lui e Stiles sono il centro della vicenda, Dylan.” detto questo Yuhele andò a sedersi di fronte allo sceriffo, mentre Stiles prese posto ad un'altezza intermedia fra i due.  
Il silenzio cadde fra i tre, fin quando Stiles non lo interruppe.  
“Voglio sapere ogni cosa.” guardò dall'uno all'altra. Suo padre sembrava così addolorato...  
“Va bene” si arrese l'uomo, coprendosi il volto con le mani; Yuhele, avendo pietà di lui, si accollò il ruolo di narratrice.  
“Non ho molto tempo, quindi ti racconterò i fatti principali: diciassette anni fa sono giunta nella cittadina di Beacon Hills con lo scopo di trovare colei o colui che mi avrebbe aiutato a fermare per l'ennesima volta l'ascesa del lupo Nero e fermare una volta e per tutte la scia di sangue che la Luna Rossa porta con sé da tempi immemori. Aero in viaggio da troppo tempo e cominciavo a perdere le speranze, così affidai la mia preghiera al vento dicendogli di guidarmi dal Prescelto; non ebbi nemmeno finito di parlare che esso affidò alle mie mani una morbida sciarpa rossa.”  
Stiles sapeva benissimo di che sciarpa parlava: era ancora custodita nel suo cassetto così pregna dell'odore di sua madre, del suo calore...  
“Dinanzi a me apparve una ragazza molto simile a te, ragazzo, ma con capelli molto più lunghi. Quando le consegnai la sciarpa e le sfiorai accidentalmente la mano, mi illuminai: dopo tante ricerche l'avevo finalmente trovata! Grandi potenzialità, una sensibilità fuori dal comune, non poteva essere che lei la mia Prescelta! Mi presentai, le raccontai ogni cosa di me, delle Dodici Tribù, di ogni leggenda e dei Lupi; come mi aspettavo non dubitò un attimo delle mie parole, e se ebbe qualche dubbi lo misi a tacere mostrandole i miei poteri, mostrandole un vero e proprio Lupo.  
Le raccontai della mia missione e lei subito accettò il suo Ruolo; inizia ad addestrarla poi partii per informare i Dodici che avevo trovato la Speranza.  
Rimasi via tre mesi, al mio ritorno Miranda aveva già iniziato a frequentare tuo padre.  
Divenne via via più distratta finché non l'affrontai: litigammo ed alla fine capii che l'unico modo che avevo per tenere il mio Campione era tenere anche il suo compagno. Non odiavo tuo padre, né lo odio, ma allora come adesso il suo non credere era pericoloso. Cercai di farlo presente a Miranda e lei mi promise di parlarci.”  
Prese una pausa, e fu lo sceriffo stesso a ricominciare il racconto.  
“Non potevo credere all'esistenza di magia, spiriti e lupi mannari! Temevo che il frequentare Yuhele le facesse male così la pregai di non incontrarla mai più. Due notti dopo mi disse di averle detto addio, io mi credetti al sicuro. Miranda era straordinaria Stiles e tu... tu sei identica a lei, hai preso tutti i suoi lati migliori. Non credo ne avesse di negativi. Io avanzavo di carriera e lei di nascosto continuava a vedere Yuhele; una notte....” ma non poté continuare, scosso com'era dal riportare a galla tutti quei ricordi.  
“Una notte Deucalion arrivò in città: aveva saputo del Prescelto e, anche se era convinto della sua forza, voleva evitare ad ogni costo di affidare la sorte al destino. E' anche vero che quella volta attaccò per vendicarsi di me: io l'avevo umiliato, lui mi avrebbe distrutto. Una settimana dopo il suo arrivo, la polizia si ritrovava con cadaveri dilaniati da artigli feroci e non sapeva che pista seguire, così, convinta da Miranda mi presentai a questa casa, a quest'uomo per pregarlo di ragionare.  
Fu inutile, io e tuo padre ci scontrammo pesantemente ma non raggiungemmo alcun tipo di compromesso: quando decisi di andarmene la notte fu squarciata da un ululato da far venire i brividi; la terra si smosse, gli animali fuggirono, il cielo di squarciò.”  
Si fermò ancora, lanciando un'occhiata allo sceriffo che ormai sembrava in balia di un dolore che lo rendeva vecchio e stanco al pari di Yuhele; Stiles gli afferrò una mano, stringendogliela, cercando di confortarlo. L'uomo lo ringraziò con lo sguardo.  
“Non ascoltai proteste, afferrai il mio fucile ed insieme ad alcuni uomini mi inoltrai nel bosco per catturare o uccidere il branco di lupi che stavano facendo merenda con gli abitanti di Beacon Hills. Fui separato dal gruppo e giunsi nello spiazzo dinanzi alla – non ancora – mansione degli Hale. Inquietante era dir poco ma dovevo farcela, dovevo proteggere la mia città e la mia futura moglie: l'ululato si avvicinava senza sosta e poi un mostro su due zampe uscì dalla casa e mi aggredì.”  
“Lo trovammo svenuto” disse Yuhele, passandosi una mano fra i capelli “ma relativamente sano; stupidamente pensai che Deucalion se ne fosse andato ma invece ci aveva teso una trappola: cercai di proteggere Miranda ma fu inutile, lei dal canto suo diede fondo a tutto quello che sapeva per adempiere alla sua missione ma non fu abbastanza: rimase ferita gravemente, e--”  
“Non capisco: Deucalion è un Alpha, giusto? Dunque la mamma avrebbe dovuto trasformarsi in un lupo mannaro...”  
“Il suo corpo rigettava il veleno, non avrebbe mai potuto trasformarsi. La curai come poté ed un anno prima della sua morte scoprì di essere incinta. Quando ho scoperto che eri suo figlio, Stiles, ho capito che quella volta il destino non voleva legarmi a tua madre, voleva legarmi a te., come ha legato te e Derek, il Figlio dell'Uomo e il Figlio della Luna che potranno finalmente mettere fine a questo male.

Tu e Derek siete i Prescelti, Stiles.”  
 


	23. Hanephi We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Io sono la Luna di Sangue. Io sono Hanephi We."

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 23/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery, introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1) _  
 **Note** : _Voglio solo far presente che non ho ancora visto la terza stagione e quindi questa fic è ancora ambientata in fase pre-Season03. Inoltre da questo capitolo in poi temo assumerà toni più dark e c saranno più scene di violenza u.u_  
 **Dedica** : Questa volta ad **Illunis** , che mi ha riportato sulla retta via dello Sterek.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

**_ Chap XXIII _ **

 

 

 

 

**[Nuovo Messaggio, 04 – 06 – 2013**

**Ore: 00:00**

**Da: Psyco.**   
**Casa Hale.]**

 

Stiles rimase una buona manciata di minuti ad osservare lo schermo, rannicchiato sul letto, il viso pallido che sembrava evanescente a causa della fioca luce del cellulare.

Non aveva voglia di alzarsi ed andare ad affrontare quel nuovo livello e non solo perchè questa volta toccava a Scott ma soprattutto per il peso delle rivelazioni che gravava sulle sue spalle.

L'incontro con Yuhele si era concluso più in fretta di quanto pensasse e anche se aveva creduto che il sapere la verità l'avrebbe aiutato a capire, questa invece l'aveva lasciato con un nuovo vagone carico di domande. Nessuna risposta.

In più si aggiungeva l'ormai onnipresente Selits: poteva sentirlo diventare più forte man mano che la sua frustrazione, la tristezza, l'angoscia e la rabbia si addensavano e scurivano dentro di lui.

Avrebbe voluto che Derek fosse lì con lui. Avrebbe voluto poter parlare con Scott.

Avrebbe voluto che sua madre fosse ancora viva.

_Vuoi troppe cose, Stiles_. 

“Sta zitto.” ribatté atono, senza scollare lo sguardo dallo schermo.

_Puoi far star zitta la tua coscienza?_  
“Tu non sei la mia coscienza!” esclamò, mettendosi seduto di scatto “Tu sei solo... tu non dovresti esistere.”

_Mpf, ti ritenevi tanto innocente?_

Stiles ci pensò su un attimo.

“No.”

_Ti avrei ritenuto un'idiota, se fosse stato il contrario. Andrai?_

“Non lo so. Non so più nulla.”

_Dovresti riposare o ti esploderà la testa_.

“Che t'importa?”

_Sono pur sempre te, tengo alla nostra salute_.

Non sembrò una risposta così insensata; guardò l'orario: erano le undici.

“Magari un'oretta...” e tornò a stendersi sul materasso, esausto.

Selits rimase fermo ad osservare il viso addormentato di Stiles, gli occhi rossi, che rilucevano di una strana luce metallica, non promettevano niente di buono.

 

***  
  
La foresta era immersa nel buio e tutt'intorno c'era un silenzio spettrale.

Il profilo di casa Hale si stagliava netto contro la luce della luna, fatiscente e deprimente come sempre, un pezzo di carbone nel verde pallido degli alberi.

Il ragazzo avanzò verso la porta con una certa calma, assaporando l'aria tiepida che annunciava l'arrivo di una tempesta e sorrise.

Sul portico dell'abitazione non c'era nessuno e solo quando fece un passo in avanti notò che affisso alla porta c'era un biglietto.

Lo prese.

“ _Questa sera dovrai fare una battuta di caccia per il bosco e finire prima che cada la prima goccia di pioggia. Se fallisci ricominci da capo_.”

Ripose con cura il biglietto nella tasca della felpa, si rimise la borsa in spalla e si avviò nel bosco, lasciandosi dietro l'abitazione finché non divenne solo un profilo indistinto fra gli alberi.

Sapeva che quella volta la sfida sarebbe stata molto più difficile da superare ma invece di sentire l'ansia, il suo sangue ribolliva per l'eccitazione: il brio della caccia, una situazione disperata, l'urgenza di finire la sfida prima che il cielo riversasse se stesso sulla terra... non poteva chiedere nulla di meglio per la sua prima volta da essere materiale.

Continuò a camminare, le orecchie tese al massimo per avvertire qualsiasi minimo movimento nel silenzio cristallizzato del bosco: un gufo, il frusciare delle foglie, il battito di un cuore e il brillare di due occhi d'ambra fra il fogliame... Cominciò a correre inseguendo la sua preda e nemmeno per un attimo gli venne in mente di prendere l'arco o il suo pugnale; tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era la sua fedele mazza da baseball. Lui non era un cacciatore comune: non aveva alcun interesse nel prendere la preda per divorarla o per lasciarla andare. Il suo scopo era braccare la sua vittima, farla impazzire per la paura e vedere nei suoi occhi la disperazione di chi era ormai intrappola, scorgere l'incredulità mista ad una scintilla di rabbia dinanzi al proprio ghigno e poi ricoprire ogni cosa con il rosso del sangue.

Una persona di buonsenso avrebbe paura di affrontare un licantropo adolescente durante la luna piena ma lui non era mai stato razionale e mai avrebbe potuto esserlo.

Quale razionalità si poteva chiedere al buio totale dell'anima umana, dove prevalevano solo istinto e crudeltà?

La razionalità aveva portato a discernere cos'era giusto e cos'era sbagliato, aveva represso la parte animale dell'uomo ma mai avrebbe potuto ucciderne la bestialità.

_Scott è una preda facile_ , si ritrovò a pensare, mentre inseguiva il tonfo di passi veloci sul fogliame. _Non è abbastanza silenzioso, sembra fin troppo facile inseguirlo_...

L'istinto è forte sia nel cacciatore che nella preda.  
L'istinto al cacciare per sfamarsi è pari a quello del fuggire per salvarsi la vita.

L'istinto di sopravvivenza può rendere la preda a sua volta predatore e il predatore diventa vittima di se stesso. 

Si fermò nascondendosi dietro ad un albero, in attesa...

Uno. Probabilmente, dal passo, doveva essere Scott.

Attese ancora.

Due. Questa era Erica: il passo leggero di una donna.

E poi Boyd e il suo passo pesante, Isaac e il passo quasi incerto e quello felpato di Jackson.

Sorrise: sembrava proprio che le prede avessero messo in trappola il cacciatore, eppure non era forse vero che la preda messa alle strette diventava ancora più pericolosa? Il sottile equilibrio durante una battuta di caccia era proprio lì, nello stabilirsi dei ruoli e nella tenacia con la quale ci si attacca alla vita.

_In gruppo sono impossibili da battere. Da soli..._

Una volta stabilita una tattica, compiuta una scelta tra morire e vivere non rimane altro che avere il coraggio di perseguirla. Sperò che le sue prede fossero pronte alle conseguenze perchè lui di certo non avrebbe avuto alcuna paura.  
Nessuna remora.  
Strinse più forte la mazza da baseball e con il passo silenzioso del cacciatore si avviò nella direzione dei passi più leggeri, quelli dell'unica femmina del branco.

La trovò dieci metri più avanti, nascosta dietro un albero, guardigna.  
I capelli biondi rilucevano quasi argentei al chiaro di luna e gli occhi d'ambra erano più vividi che mai nella penombra e contrastavano perfettamente con la luce lunare.  
Il giovane sorrise, avanzando in silenzio verso di lei e quando questa si voltò di scatto ad osservarlo ebbe la prova che non era affatto semplice eludere i sensi di un lupo.  
Le fece segno di fare silenzio con l'indice e qualcosa, nella sua espressione, gli fece capire che nemmeno volendo avrebbe potuto parlare. Era stupita e allo stesso tempo affascinata, il che rendeva tutto più facile.  
Decise che per ringraziare loro di quella notte divertente non li avrebbe uccisi e si chiese perché diavolo avesse scelto Derek e non la giovane dinanzi a lui.

“Stiles...?” domandò con voce sottile quella, sgranando gli occhi di nuovo nocciola quando quello la bloccò fra se e l'albero alle sue spalle.

“Shh.” le sussurrò lui, sorridendole suadente e lei obbedì come una marionetta, richiudendo subito le belle labbra rosse.

“Dimmi” continuò, sussurrandole nell'orecchio in modo da non farsi sentire dagli altri “ho ragione di credere che non sei sola. E' vero?”  
“Sì.”

“Questa idea geniale è di Peter?”

“No.”

Quella risposta lo sorprese.

“Scott?”

“Sì.”

“D'accordo, adesso non mi servi più.” e tanto per ricompensare la sua gentilezza e soddisfare una propria voglia l'attirò in un bacio che terminò con un colpo ben assestato allo stomaco di lei. Poco dopo giaceva contro l'albero, svenuta.

Si leccò le labbra e si diresse verso il punto in cui i passi di Boyd si erano spenti.  
Il ragazzo sarebbe stato una preda ancora più semplice di Erica: chi aveva vissuto tutta la sua vita in solitudine non accettava di perdere una compagna tanto facilmente, e quindi sarebbe stato semplice spingerlo in una trappola. Accecato dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione sarebbe stato un facile bersaglio.

Lo trovò in piedi, tra due alberi, intento a scrutare la luce lunare che perpetrava attraverso le foglie.

“Sai” cominciò, attirando la sua attenzione “Erica è davvero una bella ragazza. Purtroppo non è bella quanto forte, sopraffarla è facile persino per me.”  
Uscì dall'ombra dell'albero e si pose sotto un piccolo cono di luce, come se quello fosse un palco e il riflettore fosse puntato su di lui.

Boyd ringhiò quando vide sulle sue labbra, sbavato, il rossetto della sua ragazza e il suo profumo che lo ricopriva come un manto.

“Dov'è?” gli chiese con un ringhio basso e cupo. Non rispose, si limitò semplicemente a sorridere e a correre nella direzione in cui aveva lasciato Erica.

Non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi nemmeno una volta per sapere che lo stava seguendo: se il suo respiro affannoso non fosse stato abbastanza avrebbe potuto scommettere sullo spezzarsi spietato dei rami che sbattevano contro un corpo massiccio come il suo o ancor più facilmente sui passi pesanti che facevano vibrare il terreno...

Erica era legata all'albero, ancora incosciente; Boyd si precipitò al suo fianco, totalmente dimentico della sua preda-cacciatore che osservava la scena, divertito, la mazza stretta fra le mani.

Li separavano cinque passi.  
 _Uno_.  
“Erica!”  
 _Due_.

“Svegliati.”

_Tre_.

“Ehi!”  
 _Quattro_.  
“Stai bene?”  
 _Cinque_.  
“No! Boyd atte-!”  
La mazza vibrò violentemente fra le sue mani mentre si scontrava con il cranio del mannaro; sangue ne macchiò il legno chiaro e il suo viso. Boyd cadde a terra, inerme.  
Erica cominciò a piangere.

“Non l'ho ucciso quindi smettila di fare tutto quel rumore!” le soffiò, arrabbiato.

“Chi diavolo sei?” ribattè lei, guardandolo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Quello ghignò.

“Credo che il rosso ti doni.”

 

Prima di allontanarsi dai due corpi svenuti si assicurò di ripulire per bene la mazza: non voleva che l'odore del loro sangue mettesse in allarme i restanti tre. Ripulì il viso e le mani e si sporcò con il fango per coprire il profumo di Erica misto al sangue che gli sporcava i vestiti.

Quando ebbe ultimato queste operazioni si mise alla ricerca del prossimo sulla lista: Isaac. 

Il suo passo inconfondibile era sparito a nord-est, lungo il pendio dove gli alberi diventavano più radi. Strategicamente non era per niente una scelta intelligente, anzi, sarebbe stato più difficile per lui nascondersi.

_Anche per me, però_ , considerò, mentre si acquattava dietro un albero dal tronco largo.

Ricordava come Isaac fosse stato difficile da battere durante il loro incontro nel parcheggio della scuola: anche se non sembrava era furbo. Più di quanto il suo passo quasi incerto lasciasse intuire.  
Dunque con uno come lui bisognava agire d'astuzia, premeditare le mosse e poi colpire nel punto giusto. La sua fortuna era conoscere tutti i punti deboli delle sue prede.  
Uscì dal nascondiglio posizionandosi al centro di quel piccolo e ristretto spazio di alberi radi. 

Si dice che le parole facciano più male delle armi, e siccome si era sempre chiesto se fosse mai possibile, decise di concedersi un piccolo esperimento.

“Isaac Lahey.” disse ad alta voce, sicuro che l'altro fosse in ascolto “Per avermi attirato in un posto del genere devi essere di certo più intelligente di quanto tuo padre ti abbia mai ritenuto, vero?” la dolcezza del suo tono stonava con il veleno del suo sorriso.

“Eppure ti sei sempre lasciato colpire anche quando avevi la possibilità di ribellarti, non l'hai mai fatto. Immagino che le ore passate chiuso in quella specie di frigorifero fuori uso ti abbiano aiutato a riflettere parecchio sulla tua inettitudine, ecco perchè hai accettato il dono di Derek, vero? E' stato un peccato che tu non abbia potuto uccidere tuo padre con le tue stesse mani, no?” 

Un rumore pochi metri lontano da lui, alle sue spalle, tradì le intenzioni del suo interlocutore silenzioso. Continuò, come se non avesse sentito nulla.

“Insomma... immagina cosa sarebbe stato poter assaporare la vendetta! Avresti potuto ucciderlo in così tanti modi, farlo soffrire come lui aveva fatto soffrire te e tua madre, al punto di farla scappare via. O forse si è uccisa? Magari nemmeno lei poteva sopportare di avere un figlio così stupido! Debole abbastanza da non riuscire a difenderla...”

Isaac fu veloce ma non abbastanza: gli occhi ambrati brillavano di una rabbia intensa mentre il suo ringhio tradiva il dolore che le sue parole avevano scatenato.

“Se Derek fosse arrivato prima magari saresti riuscito a salvarla, vero?” e lo colpì alla spalla con la mazza ma quello, grazie ai suoi riflessi pronti, riuscì ad allontanarsi da lui prima che potesse ritentare un nuovo attacco.  
Erano l'uno di fronte all'altro: uno ghignava con dolcezza, l'altro ringhiava ferito.

“Magari tuo padre sarebbe stato abbastanza spaventato da non osare più toccarti. Ti ricordi la notte che è morto, vero? Tutto quel sangue... era venuto a cercarti, no? Dopotutto eri suo figlio, o meglio dire il suo sfogo perfetto: sempre in silenzio a subire senza mai reagire. Chissà se ha chiamato il tuo nome mentre moriva, se ha chiesto perd-”

“Sta zitto!” ululò il biondo, sconvolto “Smettila! Sta zitto, basta!” 

Rise dinanzi a quella sofferenza. In fondo avevano ragione: le parole erano più affilate di un pugnale e più efficaci di una bella dose di strozzalupo.

Dopotutto non importa quanto forte sia il corpo: se ad essere avvelenata è l'anima allora non c'è rimedio, e sei già morto. Ci sono tanti esempi in letteratura: Otello, Machbeth...

Isaac non era diverso da nessuno di questi personaggi: un antidoto gli era stato dato ma il veleno era ancora in circolo e per rafforzarne l'effetto bisognava dargli soltanto una piccola spinta. Un'altra piccola dose e l'effetto benefico dell'antidoto sarebbe stato annientato.

“Ma dopotutto ti capisco, sai? Siamo simili io e te, respiriamo lo stesso veleno. Nessuno ci vuole, tutti ci abbandonano: mia madre e tua madre, tuo padre, Scott e poi Derek... in un certo senso non credi di esserti meritato quello che tuo padre ti ha fatto? Dopotutto non è colpa tua se tua madre se n'è andata? Sei colpevole, Isaac. Sei tu il carnefice.”

Il giovane cadde in ginocchio davanti ai suoi occhi: i riccioli scompigliati e resi argentei dalla luna insieme al suo viso pallido e agli occhi di nuovo azzurri e spenti gli conferivano l'aspetto di un fantasma. Gli si avvicinò con calma, si sedette sui talloni per essere in linea col suo viso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non hai mai pensato di morire, Isaac?”

“S-sì.” ribatté quello, con voce rotta “Non volevo lasciarlo solo, però-”

“Vuoi che lo faccia per te? Sì? Sarà veloce vedrai...”

Un fantasma macchiato di vermiglio era una visione così poetica da commuoverlo ma non poté soffermarsi troppo sulla sua opera: rimanevano ancora due obiettivi e la tempesta si avvicinava.

 

Jackson era furbo, forte e veloce. Silenzioso come un vero predatore, feroce come un lupo ma ugualmente sciocco ed arrogante. Quella sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
 _Cambiamo strategia_...

Il predatore che finge di essere preda è il più infimo.  
I serpenti si nascondono nel terreno o nell'acqua e possono facilmente confondersi tra le foglie e passare per semplici rami caduti o radici avventizie che filavano giù dagli alberi, come ciocche di capelli spettinate. E' più facile, dunque, aggredire l'ignara vittima, che muore lentamente, in agonia, avvelenata.  
Jackson lo inseguiva fra gli alberi e a stento riusciva ad avvertirne i passi ma non era comunque un problema: presto o tardi si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe agito come il serpente nascosto tra il fogliame. S'inoltrò nel punto in cui i rami diventavano più fitti e si nascose appena in tempo. Sentì l'altro annusare l'aria in cerca del suo odore ma il vento era suo alleato in questa caccia e rendeva impossibile l'impresa.  
Si arrampicò in silenzio sull'albero dietro il quale era nascosto e, tenendosi con la mano al tronco, scavò nella sua borsa finché non trovò la borraccia contenente l'acqua di scorta nelle emergenze. La lasciò cadere al suolo ed attese che l'altro lo raggiungesse...

Gli attimi seguenti furono confusi e carichi di adrenalina: saltò giù dall'albero, proprio addosso al licantropo e senza dargli il tempo di recuperare iniziò a colpirlo ripetutamente con i pugni, la mazza abbandonata ai piedi dell'albero così come la borsa. Jackson si difese come poteva, gli artigli che miravano i punti vitali del suo corpo, nella meravigliosa difesa del proprio diritto alla vita... ma può essa sconfiggere la bestialità di chi gode nello strappare via, con violenza, quella stessa vita che si cerca di difendere? Può la disperazione sconfiggere la crudeltà di colui che non ha paura e non tiene alla propria vita?

Quella volta la risposta fu negativa: Jackson ritornò gradualmente umano, indebolito dai continui colpi di Stiles, visibilmente terrorizzato da quello che riusciva a scorgere sul viso del ragazzino logorroico e sempre imbranato, indifeso e debole.  
“ _Ti ricorderai questi momenti per molto tempo”_. Gli sussurrò con gioia.

Quando fu soddisfatto del suo operato, si rimise in piedi, contemplando la sua opera d'arte: il viso di Jackson era livido e ricoperto di sangue, gli occhi erano chiusi ed il respiro irregolare.

“Tch, siete fortunati ad essere dei licantropi o sareste già morti.” mormora disgustato, andando a recuperare la mazza e la borsa di pelle.

Adesso poteva concentrarsi sulla caccia vera e propria: Scott.

L'ultima volta che aveva avvertito i suoi passi si era diretto verso nord, al limitare della foresta, dove il terreno finiva lasciando spazio ad una vista completa di Beacon Hills e un precipizio profondo si e no quaranta metri.  
Mentre camminava tranquillo in quella direzione, fischiettando, si chiese fin dove arrivasse la resistenza del fisico di un licantropo.

_Chissà se riescono a resistere ad una caduta di quaranta metri_.

Il solo pensiero avrebbe fatto inorridire qualcuno, ma visto che quel qualcuno non era presente e che lui aveva carta bianca sul modo migliore per agire...  
Ridacchiò come se il pensiero di far cadere il suo migliore amico da quaranta metri solo per vedere quanto possono subire fisicamente dei licantropi fosse una barzelletta, una bazzecola.

Il cacciatore più pericoloso è colui che non tiene ad alcuna cosa, colui che, nel momento della caccia, scommette la propria vita per quell'istante indelebile di eccitazione quando si trova faccia a faccia con la preda che, messa alle strette, tira fuori le unghie e diventa predatore anch'essa. Allora l'equilibrio delle forze si ristabilisce e su entrambi i fronti ci sono potenziali prede e sicuri predatori.  
Raggiunse il punto più alto della vetta e si godette la vista della Beacon Hills assopita mentre il vento, foriero di notizie, gli accarezzava, con il suo alito tiepido, i capelli.  
Sorrise senza voltarsi quando avvertì i passi della sua preda alle sue spalle.  
 _Sembra che ogni prudenza sia stata buttata alle ortiche, eh?_

“Mi piacciono gli scontri frontali.” disse, continuando a fissare il panorama “Rendono tutto più eccitante, non trovi? La caccia, lo scontro... il sangue che bolle all'idea di uccidere, lo scontro imminente senza sotterfugi, senza possibilità di fuga. Senza imbrogli.”

“Stiles...?” Il suo tono era incerto, quasi speranzoso, quasi come se gli stesse chiedendo di confermargli che la persona che aveva massacrato i loro compagni non fosse la stessa con la quale lui aveva condiviso anni di amicizia.

“Immagino che tu abbia trovato i tuoi amici.” ribattè invece, ogni traccia di ilarità scomparsa dal suo volto.

“Sì... sei stato tu?”

“Sì.”

Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, evidentemente sotto shock.

_Bene_.

“Che diavolo ti è preso?!” gli urlò quello, adesso arrabbiato. 

Non si voltò. Non ancora.

“Questa è una battuta di caccia, ho fatto quello che andava fatto per difendermi.” e poi rise delle sue stesse parole false, alzandosi in piedi, la mazza poggiata sulla spalla, il volto illuminato parzialmente da una luna piena che sembrava buia come un'eclissi in confronto ai suoi occhi rosso sangue che si riflessero negli occhi nocciola di Scott.

“Che diavolo...?” il ragazzo indietreggiò, boccheggiando, inorridito da quello che stava osservando: gli occhi, il sorriso storto, il sangue sul viso, sulle mani, sui vestiti...

“Stronzate, non l'ho fatto per difendermi, sai? E' stato divertente ridurli in quelle condizioni. La prima è stata Erica.” raccontò, pensieroso, lo sguardo di Scott fisso su di lui, incapace di distoglierlo lo sguardo da quello spettacolo macabro che aveva la forma del suo migliore amico. La preda ammaliata dal serpente.

“E' davvero una bella ragazza... ed un'ottima esca per Boyd, ovviamente. Dovevi sentire come vibrava la mia mazza quando ho colpito entrambi. Come si sono lamentati per il dolore... però con Isaac è stato ancora più divertente! Ha una mente così fragile: è bastato ricordargli suo padre ed è crollato. E' evidente che tu come ancora non sei un granché, amico mio, lasciatelo dire. Mi ha chiesto di farlo fuori e l'ho accontentato.” alzò gli occhi al cielo “Fuori si fa per dire, sono stato fin troppo generoso con voi stanotte. Jackson è stato ancora più divertente! Quell'idiota arrogante... non si è nemmeno impegnato convinto com'è di essere forte ed invincibile, ecco perché saltargli addosso a sorpresa e colpirlo con le mie sole mani è stato ancora più soddisfacente. Le prede più facili da catturare sono quelle che sottovalutano il cacciatore; il cacciatore più infimo è quello che sa nascondersi ed attendere il momento propizio, quello che sa apparire vulnerabile e che nasconde invece il veleno più letale. Quello che non ha alcuna cura della vita propria né di quella degli altri.”

Scott ascoltò immobile, rigido come una statua di sale, probabilmente cercando di ricollegare l'immagine che aveva di Stiles, nella mente e nel cuore, con il mostro che si trovava di fronte e dal ringhio che emise, soffocato e doloroso, sembrò proprio che non ci fosse riuscito.

Gli si avvicinò, sorridente, e lo spinse con la mazza a sedersi a terra, con gentilezza. Quello non oppose alcuna resistenza.

“Andiamo Scott se non ti riprendi dovrò legarti ad un albero e divertirmi a torturare Allison davanti ai tuoi occhi.”

Qualcosa si smosse nell'altro perchè guardò in su, verso di lui, gli occhi d'ambra che lampeggiavano rabbiosi, un ringhio forte quanto quello dell'Alpha che lasciava le sue labbra sottili.  
Rise.  
“Bravo, così ti voglio.”

“Dov'è Stiles?” gli chiese a denti, o zanne?, stretti, stringendo i pugni fino a farsi sanguinare i palmi in quel moto di tenera censura del suo istinto nel squarciare la gola di colui che aveva le sembianze di un fratello ed un caro amico che aveva massacrato il suo branco e minacciava una delle persone a lui più care.

Ancor di più, trattenere l'istinto di fargli del mare per paura di ferire Stiles.

“Eccolo qui” disse, allargando le braccia e sorridendo “in carne ed ossa.”

“No” ringhiò quello “tu non sei Stiles. Non hai il suo odore.” e spalancò gli occhi come se fosse stato illuminato da chissà quale epifania.

“Non hai alcun odore.”

“Uh?”

“Sento il sangue degli altri, fango e vento ma non sento il _tuo_ odore..”

“E quale odore senti?”

“Stiles.”

Scoppiò a ridere: la risata agghiacciante che divenne un'eco nel silenzio sordo del bosco dando l'impressione che fosse ovunque e in nessun posto.

“Perchè io sono Stiles.”

“No!” gli urlò contro Scott, rimettendosi finalmente in piedi. “Chi sei?”

“L'altro lato della Luna. Il mio nome è Selits.”

“Se-Selits?”

“Sì, quello è il mio nome. Sono il volto celato del tuo amico! Io sono il lato oscuro di Stiles, Scott.”

“Non è... non è possibile... Stiles... non-”

“Credi che Stiles sia un santo? Idiota. Hai idea di quanto... no, eh? Comunque non ha importanza perchè tutto ciò che lui ha nascosto mi ha permesso di nascere. Sono sempre stato qui e divento forte quando la Luna di Sangue giunge. _Io sono_ _Hanephi We_.”

 

 

Derek fu il primo del branco ad arrivare.

I lontananza si stagliava il profilo da cartolina della piccola Beacon Hills, incastonata fra le montagne.

Casa sua non era così lontana da dove si trovava ma non ebbe modo di fare alcun passo perchè un uggiolio da animale ferito a morte pervase l'aria e colpì il suo udito.

Il fiato sembrò sparire dai suoi polmoni.

“Scott!” esclamò, dirigendosi di corsa verso la fonte di quel lamento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _*Piccolo Dizionario della Lingua Lakhota*_   
**Hanephi We: Luna di Sangue.**


	24. Evocazione.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non c'è più tempo per pensare: la Luna di Sangue è sempre più vicina, e grandi sono i pericoli che Beacon Hills dovrà affrontare...

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 24/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery (è stato il maggiordomo, signor Detective!), introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

_ Chap XXIV _

  
 

 

 

 

 

Derek si era appena inoltrato nel bosco che fu costretto a fermarsi.   
Il vento portava con sè odore di sangue e non di una sola persona, non solo di Scott ma dell'intero branco.   
Ad uno ad uno i volti di Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson e Scott sfilarono nella parte Alpha della sua mente, mentre l'altra metà traeva un sospiro di sollievo nel sentire che non c'era alcuna traccia di Stiles. Da lontano il tuonare rabbioso del cielo preannunciava l'arrivo dell'ormai imminente tempesta.   
_Devo muovermi_ , pensò, riprendendo a correre nel fitto degli alberi,  _o la pioggia cancellerà ogni traccia_ .   
Mentre si spostava rapido fra gli alberi si chiedeva come diavolo avessero fatto gli altri Alpha ad arrivare prima di lui... si era incamminato ore prima che Deucalion decidesse di ritornare a Beacon Hills, quindi-   
_Potrebbe essere stato un cacciatore?_   
Ma quale cacciatore avrebbe osato invadere il territorio degli Argent?   
_Se fossero stati loro?_   
Il suo istinto gli diceva che non era così, che sotto ci doveva essere qualcosa di molto più pericoloso che si aggirava per Beacon Hills, qualcosa che aveva messo in allarme persino il grande Deucalion.   
_Cosa?_   
Era giunto a quasi un chilometro da casa quando arrestò la sua corsa, proprio nel punto dove l'odore di sangue misto a fango diventava quasi insopportabile. Avanzò ancora di cinque metri, seguendone il fetore ferruginoso...  Derek Hale nella sua vista ne aveva viste tante, davvero, tante ma quello spettacolo era quanto di più terribile e sconcertante avesse mai visto. Probabilmente dipendeva dal fatto che penzolante da cinque alberi differenti, c'era il suo branco. I suoi amici. La sua famiglia.   
Rimase immobile, il sangue gelato nelle vene, ad osservare quella composizione macabra, incapace di pensare o anche solo di osare respirare come se il soffio leggero della sua vita potesse, in qualche modo, spezzare il filo che li teneva ad un'altezza poco rassicurante dal terreno. Un osso del collo spezzato era difficile da guarire, persino per un licantropo giovane, e deboli com'erano...   
"Derek!" una voce femminile lo colse totalmente alla sprovvista, facendolo sussultare: senza rendersene conto ringhiò contro la nuova venuta, un muto avvertimento di morte atroce ed istantanea se solo avesse osato avvicinarsi ancora di più al suo branco.   
La ragazza, dagli occhi rossi e i lunghi capelli mogano, si fermò esattamente dov'era, i lineamenti del viso contorti in una pura espressione di sorpresa e terrore mentre osservava lo spettacolo alle sue spalle.   
"Che diavolo...?" soffiò, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quella scena, il naso arricciato con disgusto al fetore del sangue e di qualcos'altro, vagamente familiare...   
"E' stato lui!" ringhiò rabbioso Derek, le zanne in mostra, gli occhi accesi di furia "Dovevi lasciarmelo uccidere quando ne avevo l'occasione!"   
"Davvero?" replicò l a ragazza, concentrando la sua attenzione su di lui "E come? Sai meglio di me che ti avrebbe fatto a pezzi."   
"Lo ucciderò." rispose solo l'altro, avvicinandosi poi al primo albero, dove si trovava Erica.   
Cora lo osservava, pensierosa: quello spettacolino era stato allestito apposta da chiunque li aveva ridotti in quello stato. Era architettato ad opera d'arte per colpire chiunque si fosse ritrovato nel bosco. Chiunque li avesse trovati. Poteva essere anche un messaggio particolare per una persona in particolare.   
Riuscirono a depositare i cinque ragazzi sul terreno: le ferite non erano ancora guarite e chiunque li aveva ridotti in quel modo era stato brutale, persino crudele.   
Erica aveva parte del viso cereo ricoperto di rosso, così come i capelli biondi; Boyd non era messo meglio e Isaac presentava la stessa, identica ferita alla testa. Derek gli scostò con delicatezza una ciocca sporca di sangue dal viso e il suo cuore sussultò di pietà: sembrava un fantasma.   
I due messi malissimo erano Jackson e Scott: il viso del primo era irriconoscibile, gonfio e livido com'era, ma nulla in confronto alle ferite che aveva Scott.   
Chiunque li aveva assaliti non si era limitato solo a colpirlo in testa ma aveva sfogato su di lui la propria rabbia. Non c'era un angolo della sua pelle che non fosse macchiato di sangue e ricoperto di tagli. Quello che Derek non riusciva a spiegarsi era perchè le ferite non fossero ancora guarite: non c'era odore di strozzalupo, nè qualsiasi altra cosa a lui conosciuta che potesse impedire ad un lupo di guarire.   
Frugò nelle tasche, alla ricerca di un telefono.  L'uomo rispose dopo appena il primo squillo.   
"Sono io, ho bisogno di aiuto."

 

***

  
  
Deaton fece quanto più spazio possibile per accogliere i cinque corpi svenuti più i due Alpha nell'angusta saletta operatoria creata per accogliere solo animali di piccola taglia.  Non aveva spiccicato parola da quando il ragazzo l'aveva chiamato ma si era concentrato soprattutto nel tenere in vita i giovani, pulire le ferite e medicarle come meglio poteva.   
Era passato molto tempo da quando si era ritrovato davanti una scena simile, mai avrebbe creduto che potesse succedere ancora.   
"Allora?" sbottò impaziente Derek, rompendo finalmente il silenzio carico di tensione ch aveva regnato sovrano, nella saletta, fino a quel momento.   
Alan si prese ancora un attimo prima di affrontare il giovane.   
"Se la caveranno."   
"Perchè non guariscono?"   
"Credo dipenda dall'importante perdita di sangue che hanno subito: il corpo ha prima di tutto sopperito alla mancanza di questo e poi si dedicherà alle ferite."   
"Non capisco" replicò Derek, avvicinandosi di un passo "non è mai stato così! La prima cosa che avviene durante la guarigione è la chiusura delle ferite... invece qui sembra che qualcosa impedisca a queste di chiudersi."   
Deaton fece un piccolo sospiro: non era sicuro della verità o della portata che questa potesse avere nella vita di tutti loro; doveva parlarne con Yuhele, avere conferma dei propri dubbi e poi stabilire insieme il modo migliore di comportarsi in quella situazione.   
Se la sua supposizione era vera, se l'oscurità che aveva toccato quei cuccioli era – non voleva nemmeno pensarci – quel che temeva... erano tutti in pericolo. In gravissimo pericolo.   
"Non sono sicuro delle cause, Derek. Posso solo tirare ad indovinare. Farò ricerche accurate e cercherò una soluzione, per adesso non possiamo fare molto."   
Derek strinse le labbra in una dura e sottile linea pallida ma non aggiunse altro, fissava solo i corpi esanimi del suo branco, la rabbia che come fuoco divampava e distruggeva qualsiasi cosa dentro di lui. Tranne una cosa. Una sola immagine, la sua ancora. Stiles.   
"Derek." Cora parlò per la prima volta da quando avevano trovato i corpi; con delicatezza poggiò una mano sul braccio del ragazzo e strinse. Un semplice gesto di solidarietà che sembrò aiutarlo nel riprendere il controllo.   
_Così è questa la nipote di Yuhele_ , pensò l'uomo, osservando in silenzio l'intera scena.   
La sua espressione era molto simile a quella della parente ma c'era anche qualcos'altro, forse il taglio duro degli occhi, un piccolo particolare che sembrava collegarla ad una figura ben più oscura e feroce della sua maestra.  Adesso che ci pensava di Yuhele, della sua vita, sapeva davvero poco. Quasi nulla a parte l'inconfondibile velo di tenebra che ricopriva i suoi occhi. Una maledizione destinata a non estinguersi mai. Che cos'aveva mai fatto per meritarsi una punizione simile?   
"Dobbiamo andare." fu nuovamente Derek a rompere il silenzio e a riscuotere l'uomo dai suoi pensieri.   
"Andrai da Stiles?"   
Derek sembrò soppesare l'idea accuratamente e Alan vide il desiderio di dire  _sì_ far fremere i suoi occhi chiari, poi questo si spense, l'unico segno evidente della sua lotta interiore era il tono rigido con cui disse di no.   
"Non è ancora tempo. Prenditi cura di lui e del branco." e poi i due Alpha sparirono nell'oscurità della notte.   
Deaton era dispiaciuto per i due ragazzi: presto avrebbero affrontato una prova durissima, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto sconvolgere l'ordine di ogni cosa. Una prova che avrebbe potuto spezzarli dentro, ancora di più... temeva il momento in cui si sarebbero sgretolati come una statua di sabbia senza riuscire più a ricomporsi.   
Presto sarebbe scoppiata un'antica guerra fra bene e male e quei due si sarebbero ritrovati proprio al centro dell'occhio del ciclone.   
"Yuhele." invocò sottovoce e poi attese.

 

***

  
"Ti puoi fidare di quell'uomo?" gli chiese Cora, quando furono di nuovo ritornati al limitare del bosco, lì dove Derek aveva avvertito l'uggiolio di Scott.   
"Non lo so." Derek era seduto su una roccia ed osservava il cielo senza Luna e stelle: la notte più buia che avesse mai visto. Sembrava che un velo di oscurità avesse stretto nel proprio pugno Beacon hills e tutti coloro che amava.  Quando ripensava a quello che aveva visto... chi mai avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere a cinque lupi mannari? Adolescenti o meno erano comunque lupi ed erano più forti di qualsiasi essere umano.   
Di conseguenza c'era più di un essere sovrannaturale che si aggirava fra i boschi.  Ripensò a Deucalion e alla ferocia nel suoi occhi mentre colpiva prima Stiles e poi lui; ripensò all'incubo in cui aveva ucciso Stiles macchiandosi del suo sangue.

Stiles.

Era presnete dentro di lui ma ogni volta che cercava di figurarsi la sua immagine gli sembrava di vederla attraverso un fitto velo nero, una strana nebbia oscura che lo avvolgeva e gli rendeva impossibile raggiungerlo. Aveva collegato quel tipo di sensazione ala decisione di Deucalion di ritornare Beacon, un modo in cui il suo istinto gli diceva che erano in pericolo ma cominciava a dubitarne.   
O forse erano due cose insieme? Deucalion e qualsiasi altra cosa si aggirasse per Beacon Hills.   
_Che cosa devo fare?_ Si chiese con disperazione, come se qualcuno potesse rispondergli _._   
_Anche se stai attraversando l'inferno,_ gli sussurrò Stiles _, continua ad andare avanti._   
"Che cosa facciamo?" gli chiese Cora.   
"Continua ad andare avanti." citò Derek e riprese a muoversi nella direzione opposta, quella che lo portava lontano da Stiles e dalla sua famiglia, ignorando l'espressione perplessa della  ragazza.

  
***  
  
"Che cos'è?" chiese Deaton, fissando in attesa Yuhele mentre questa finiva di esaminare le ferite sul corpo dei ragazzi.   
"Il tempo sta scadendo, Alan." mormorò la donna, gli occhi grigi che rilucevano metallici nella penombra della lampada mentre segnava strani simboli sulla pelle di ciascun licantropo, cercando un modo per spazzare via l'oscurità che scavava nelle ferite e ne consumava la carne, prosciugava il sangue e segava le ossa, cercando di strisciare nelle profondità del loro corpo e raggiungere il cuore per fermarlo.   
Quel tipo di maledizione lo aveva visto una volta, tanto tempo fa sulle ferite che ricoprivano il corpo di Thula.   
"Che intendi dire?"   
"Che la Luna di Sangue è ancor più vicina di quanto immaginassi." poi chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ripescare le parole che il Grande Bianco una volta le aveva detto. Una profezia che era incisa nella pietra delle montagne nella sua terra natia.   
" _Cinquecento sono passati, Nero e Bianco sono andati._   
_Si sveglia in fretta, nel cuore, l'oscurità._   
_Nessuna bussola tra le tue mani, nel buio siete abbandonati._   
_Il mostro dal cuore nero è pieno d'avidità._   
_Leggi i segni e non li perdere!_

_Cinquecento sono passati e i pianeti sono allineati._   
_Nè Bianco nè Nero, ma Rosso sarà_   
_il tempo che verrà!_   
_Rossa la terra, Rosso il sangue e nero il cielo._   
_Guardati attorno, ascolta il vento, scosta il velo!_   
_Cinquecento sono passati e nel tempo si sono segnati_   
_La Vittima diventa Carnefice, un Tributo di Sangue e poi il Cielo Nero,_   
_nella notte più buia trova la Luna avvolta nel mistero_   
_e salva color che nel sangue sono stati battezzati._

_Cinquecento sono passati e nel tempo si sono approssimati  
,_ _gli spiriti si sono risvegliati_   
_di coloro che a morte furono condannati_   
_e nella memoria confinati._

_Cinquecento sono passati e i passi vengono affrettati_   
_i sogni saranno coronati_   
_e gli incubi avverati_   
_non scordare quello che fu_   
_anche se adesso hai un compito in più."_

Quando Yuhele riaprì gli occhi ci mise qualche istante a mettere a fuoco la stanza: era ancora lì, accanto al Grande Bianco, ragazzina e non più bambina, che ascoltava una profezia di cui tuttora non conosceva appieno il significato.  Qualcosa le sfuggiva.   
"Loro sono un tributo di sangue." mormorò, fissando i ragazzi.   
Loro erano il Tributo dedicato al Cielo nero dal Carnefice.   
Chi era il Carnefice?   
"Che vuol dire trova  _la Luna avvolta nel mistero?_ " chiese Alan, fissando a sua volta i volti esanimi dei cinque ragazzi.   
"Non lo so." ammise lei, sconfitta.   
" _Coloro che nel sangue sono stati battezzati_ ..."   
"Non so se si riferisca a questi cinque o a Derek e Cora o a Deucalion stesso!" sbottò frustrata.   
I segni. Quei tre segni si erano relizzati senza che lei potesse fare alcunchè ma c'era ancora qualcosa che mancava, un quarto segno che era celato nella profezia e che lei non riusciva ad individuare. Vedeva le parole fluttuare nella sua mente e poi diventavano sfocate e si confondevano come se fosse all'improvviso diventata dislessica, incapace di leggere il messaggio cifrato.   
Qual'era la Luna nascosta? Chi erano i battezzati? Chi era il Carnefice?   
Deucalion non poteva essere, ne avrebbe avvertito la presenza.   
_Adesso hai un compito in più_ .   
Questo era abbastanza chiaro così come non avrebbe mai dimenticato  _quello che fu_ .    
Perchè  _quello_ fu tutta colpa sua. Una tragedia che ancora adesso riviveva nei propri sogni.   
_I sogni saranno coronati. Gl'incubi avverati_ .   
"Alan." la voce le usciva a fatica dalla bocca mentre la consapevolezza di quello che stava per chiedere pesava sullo stomaco come un masso.   
"D'accordo." non ci fu bisogno che continuasse, lui aveva già capito cosa voleva fare.   
Era per quel tipo di accordo muto che riuscivano a stipulare solo guardandosi negli occhi che Yuhele aveva deciso di accettarlo come allievo. Era difficile trovare anime che viaggiassero sulla "tua stessa lunghezza d'onda".  Le era successo solo tre volte in vita sua: Alan, Meddie e Stiles.   
Soprattutto con Meredith. La sua Meddie.

Un'Evocazione non era una faccenda da prendere alla leggera: non era solo una questione di conoscere l'incantesimo di Rito, bisognava essere pronti ad accettere le conseguenze delle proprie azioni ma soprattutto bisognava rispettare l'Ordine delle Cose.   
_Non dimenticare quello che fu_ .   
No, Yuhele non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello che aveva fatto: il suo peccato era inciso sulla pelle come un marchio, un tatuaggio che le ricordasse in eterno che cos'aveva comportato il voler interferire nell'Ordine. Un tatuaggio che le ricordasse soprattutto le conseguenze delle sue azioni.   
"Sei pronta?" le chiese Alan quando ebbe finito di sistemare le candele nel cerchio che avevano creato sul retro della clinica.   
Yuhele prese un profondo respiro, poi annuì.   
_Perdonami Bianco,_ pensò,  _ma se gli spiriti confinati nella memoria si sono risvegliati_ ...   
Si sedette al centro del cerchio.   
Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, poi iniziò a cantare.   
  
" _Tunkishila, atewaje_   
_Nama hon yelo_   
_Iyechetu gnuni_   
_piri hanepi_

_naku neun okini_   
_a de nala caku de tipi yokine"_

A questo punto si fermò, versando polvere di ossa di animale in una ciotola.

_"Usi elh ut wokicanze_   
_wa tuwe ya_   
_naku wapazo ocaku"_

Versò il proprio sangue nella ciotola insieme ad una foglia che Alan non riuscì a riconoscere. Iniziò a mescolare e a pestare, senza mai interrompere il canto. La fronte brillava di perle, stava sudando. Si sorprese nel vedere che lente lacrime rotolavano giù dalle sue lacrime. Le lasciò cadere nella ciotola e un violento sbuffo di vento le sollevò i capelli.   
Alan Deaton aveva sempre saputo che la donna che gli aveva insegnato tutto aveva un qualcosa di misterioso, sovrannaturale, persino misterioso... quella notte ne ebbe conferma.   
Yuhele riluceva come fosse la luna che mancava nel cielo. La pelle era argentea e quando aprì gli occhi erano più luminosi del fuoco delle candele.   
I capelli diventarono anch'essi argentei. Per la prima volta potè osservare le vere sembianze della donna che credeva di conoscere.   
Una luna celata nel velo dell'umanità. La luna avvolta nel mistero.   
Allora capì: l'Evocazione serviva ad evocare quello che mancava per creare un plenilunio.   
Una parte di se stessa era morta con Merehe, non Thula.   
  
_"Yuha ah yuhele miteka ki Merehe_   
_winyan naku yuha_   
_Mikaj wayila caje_   
_eh slolye mikaj anahme"_

Il canto divenne sempre più alto, una nenia che sembrava nascere dalle profondità di una montagna: l'aria venne saturata di un'odore dolceacro, il vento smuoveva gli alberi come se volesse sradicarli e lei continuava a cantare sempre più brillante...

_"Tunkishila, atewaje!_   
_Nama Hon Yelo!"_

_..._ Poi la notte esplose e Alan dovette coprirsi gli occhi per non diventare cieco; quando fu abbastanza sicuro che Yuhele aveva smesso di emanare luce, allontanò il braccio dal viso.  
Dinanzi a lei, come se non fosse mai viva c'era una donna dai lunghi capelli castani, un sorriso dolce e un delicato naso all'insù.  
Prima che Yuhele ne dicesse il nome, Deaton l'aveva già riconosciuta per via degli occhi:grandi e chiari, lunghe ciglia un'espressione intelligente e curiosa.   
Gli stessi occhi di suo figlio.   
"Mereh." sussurrò Yuhele, contemplandola come si contempla un Dio.  "Meredith.  _Meddie_ ."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_ Dizionario Della Lingua Lakota: _

 

_Grande Spirito, Padre mio,_   
_ascoltami!_   
_Sono persa nella notte_   
_non riesco a ritrovare la strada di casa._

  
_Invoco, dal tuo regno,una Guida._   
_Che illumini il mio cammino._   
_Porta a me mia Sorella_   
_Colei che ha il mio stesso nome_   
_e conosce i Segreti._

_Grande Spirito, Padre mio,_   
_ascolta!_

_Anime affini,_   
_sorelle di sangue,_   
_nate nello stesso giorno._

_Anime simili,_   
_legami di sangue,_   
_morte nello stesso giorno!_

  
Ci tengo a precisare che sia la Profezia che quest'Evocazione sono state da me sudate, ecco perchè ho lasciato passare del tempo dall'ultima pubblicazione.   
Non sono brava a comporre rime, e non, ma credo che questo sia abbastanza evidente!

X°D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. La Luna, Il Carnefice, I Tributi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte senza Luna è segno di sventura.  
> Corri, fa presto, e trova la luna nascosta  
> Dov'è posta?  
> Conosci la risposta.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf

**Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, **Nuovo Personaggio,** Alpha Pack, **lieve accenno** Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 25/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery, introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [I found a note with your name and a picture of us](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. **

 

 

 

 

Chap XXV  
  
 

 

 

 

 

Yuhele e Meredith si osservarono a lungo in silenzio, o almeno così credette all'inizio Deaton, per poi rendersi conto che le due stavano conversando, non con la voce ma con la mente. Da quello che gli aveva insegnato Yuhele ed aveva appreso nel corso della vita, quel tipo di comunicazione poteva avvenire solo fra anime strettamente simili fra loro o, in alcuni casi, tra due frammenti della stessa anima.   
Che cos'aveva legato la madre di Stiles e Yuhele?   
Alan sapeva solo che Meredith Stilinski era stata la Prescelta e sua allieva prima di Stiles, ma Yuhele aveva sempre accuratamente evitato di parlare di lei e l'uomo, dal canto suo, non aveva mai insistito nel chiedere. Sapeva per esperienza che certe cose andavano tenute segrete e che c'erano ferite più profonde di altre di cui era impossibile spiegare la causa. Rimase lì, ad osservarle, in silenzio.   
Sembrava che l'intero bosco che li circondava fosse immobile, nel rispettoso silenzio di chi sta per apprendere segreti che non andranno rivelati mai. Persino i pochi animali usciti allo scoperto rimanevano in attesa, gli occhi puntati sulle due figure al centro del cerchio che adesso brillava di luce argentea, dando al quadro un'aurea surreale e mistica. Alan si ricordò dei momenti passati intorno al fuoco, sotto alle stelle, con la sua famiglia.   
“Merehe.” disse poi Yuhele, alzandosi in piedi. Alan non poteva vederle il viso, ma dalla voce capì che stava piangendo.   
“ _Yuhele_ .” rispose la donna, sorridendo dolcemente, La sua voce sembrava provenire da un posto molto lontano. Le porse la mano che l'altra afferrò immediatamente, stringendola fra le proprie. Alan notò solo allora che, per quanto la donna sembrasse viva, non lo era affatto: la mano era traslucida e trasparente, sembrava condensarsi come nuvole in un punto per diventare invisibile in un altro.   
Yuhele emise una specie di gemito affranto, cadendo in ginocchio, come se le fosse caduto sulle spalle un peso troppo grande da sopportare.   
“Mi dispiace  _mitaka ki_ ” singhiozzò quest'ultima “mi dispiace, mi dispiace.”   
Meredith rimase a fissarla, accarezzandole la testa con gentilezza.  “ _Lo so_.” disse semplicemente, continuando a confortarla.   
Alan non sapeva di preciso quanto tempo avevano passato in quel modo, e non aveva modo di orientarsi nemmeno con il cielo, visto che era sprovvisto di stelle.   
“ _Yuhele ascoltami, non ho molto tempo, lo sai._ ”   
“Sì, Merehe, ti ascolto.”   
“ _Gli Spiriti sono inquieti, so che puoi sentirlo. Coloro che sono stati uccisi con la Luna di Sangue o con l'approssimarsi di essa, coloro che sono stati confinati nella memoria... torneranno. Sono spiriti prigionieri di vendetta e dolore, rabbia e tormento._ ”   
“Quanto tempo ci resta?”   
“ _Poco, temo. L'Ordine, già debole a causa di quello che fu, è stato scosso, sin dalle fondamenta, dal risvegliarsi di tutte queste Forze. Cante, ascoltami bene_ :

__ Nella notte senza stelle,   
cinque sono quelle   
che si risveglieranno.   
Una notte senza Luna  è segno di sventura.   
Corri, fa presto,  e trova la luna nascosta   
Dov'è posta?   
Conosci la risposta.   
Se il Cielo Nero resterà,   
cinque anime nere questo desterà   
e nel cuore dei Tributi entrerà.”

Yuhele sussultò come se avesse preso la scossa; Alan la vide tremare anche se non faceva affatto freddo.   
“Stai dicendo che-” ma s'interruppe quando notò che le forme di Meredith divenivano sempre più evanescenti. Il tempo stava scadendo. “Chi è il Carnefice? Tu lo sai?”   
Meredith annuì.   
“ _Cante, per favore, ti supplico, veglia sulla mia famiglia_.” la voce dello Spirito si spezzò mentre una lacrima perlacea le correva lungo il viso, perdendosi poi nel mare dei suoi capelli. Yuhele annuì con aria solenne.   
“Lo farò.” promise “Chi è il Carnefice, Meddie?”   
“ _Un'Ombra è scesa sul cuore Puro._ _ Tu lo sai chi è.  _ _Ptanyetu possiede la sua gemella, Bloketu._ ”   
Alan riconobbe quella specie di canzoncina: sua nonna la cantava spesso quando cose cattive succedevano nella tribù.   
Yuhele voltò il capo verso di lui, all'improvviso: aveva gli occhi spalancati come due piattini di caffè e le tremava il labbro. Alan sentì un tuffo al cuore: quegli occhi grigi e determinati che sempre gli avevano dato speranza, erano colmi di paura.   
Qualunque cosa rappresentasse la canzone, se terrorizzava Yuhele in quel modo...   
“ _Yuhele_ ” Meredith richiamò nuovamente la sua attenzione “ _non c'è più tempo. Due deve ritornare Uno_.”   
“NO!” urlò l'altra, allontanandosi di un passo dalla figura che adesso porgeva lei le mani, un'indicibile espressione di tristezza le solcava il viso.   
“ _Hai promesso_.” le ricordò questa, decisa. “ _Lo sai, cante, io sarò sempre con te_.”   
Yuhele si avvicinò nuovamente, nuove lacrime le solcavano il viso. Il vento prese a vorticare nuovamente, con maggior vigore, attorno alle due figure, nascondendole poi, totalmente, alla vista di Alan. Gli animali scapparono tutti via.   
Quando finalmente il vortice rallentò sempre di più fino a svanire, Alan vide che Meredith era scomparsa e che Yuhele giaceva al centro del cerchio, svenuta.   
La sua pelle riluceva appena.   
Nello stesso istante cinque ululati rabbiosi si levarono dagli alberi, nella direzione in cui si trovava la sua clinica.   
“Non c'è più speranza?” chiese Alan, una disperazione senza fine sembrava essere scesa su di loro, spessa ed impenetrabile come il cielo buio sopra le loro teste.

 

*

 

Yuhele riprese i sensi lentamente; Alan non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso e nel buio della capanna, l'unica cosa che aveva continuato a far luce era la donna stessa.   
Mentre la trasportava nella piccola casupola, non era riuscito a sopprimere il pensiero di star stringendo fra le mani la Luna nascosta.   
“Sei sveglia?” le chiese, quando aprì finalmente gli occhi. “Ti senti bene?”   
Yuhele sembrava dolorante e spaesata come se non ricordasse più chi era e cosa fosse; Alan le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, cercando di tranquillizzarla e quando questa rivolse i suoi occhi su di lui, l'uomo trattenne a stento un'esclamazione di sorpresa: i suoi occhi non erano più grigi, bensì argentei, quasi bianchi. Il nero della pupilla non esisteva più. I suoi capelli erano argentei e anche se non aveva aggiunto alcuna ruga al suo viso giovane, Alan aveva la netta sensazione di trovarsi davanti ad una presenza arcana, più di quanto, forse, la sua mente potesse immaginare.   
“Alan?” chiese, e per qualche motivo l'incertezza della sua voce non si collimava bene con l'aura che emanava, comunque, l'uomo le prese la mano, stringendola appena.   
“Sì, sono io. Yuhele, che cosa-” ma non sapeva bene come continuare.   
Cosa doveva chiederle: cosa sei o chi sei?   
Optò per una terza domanda.   
“Sei tu la luna nascosta?”   
Yuhele lo fissò con i suoi strani occhi argentei, prima di annuire.   
“L'ho sempre saputo, in verità.” si guardò le mani come se le vedesse per la prima volta “solo che... è stato tanto tempo fa, sai? Io non ricordavo- dev'essere stato quando ho cercato di aiutare Merehe. Sì, è successo quando l'Uno s'è spaccato in Due.”   
Alan la guardò confuso.   
“Di cosa-” ma non ebbe modo di chiedere ed ottenere risposta perché all'improvviso cinque ululati rabbiosi scossero, sembra strano dirlo, ma scossero il mondo. Alan avvertì chiaramente la terra tremare sotto i propri piedi. E cosa ancora più incredibile avvertì il cielo tremare, essere squarciato dalla ferocia di quel suono.   
Yuhele saltò in piedi, gli occhi spalancati. Alan non poté far a meno di notare quanto, in questa nuova veste, sembrasse più vulnerabile. Doveva forse dipendere da quei grandi occhi argenti... Yuhele sembrava ancora più giovane di prima, bellissima ma tremendamente fragile.   
“E' lui!” squittì, portandosi le mani alla bocca, sconvolta.   
“Lui chi?” le chiese Alan, affiancandola. Lei lo guardò.   
“Ptanyetu, lui, Hanephi we. Non capisci, Alan? Le cinque anime confinate nella memoria! Sono già qui, nel corpo dei Cinque Tributi.”   
Alan non ebbe bisogno di chiedere chi fossero i cinque tributi di cui parlava. In verità l'aveva capito subito ma aveva sperato, fino alla fine, che non fosse così.   
“Come li salviamo?” chiese, più deciso e pratico di quanto in realtà si sentisse.   
“Troviamo il Carnefice, prima. _Cinquecento sono passati e i passi vengono affrettati._ " recitò poi.  "Non ci rimane più tempo, Alan. Se lui è qui... presto la battaglia inizierà. Gli Alpha sono prossimi ad arrivare, i Tributi sono stati sacrificati, la Luna Nascosta è tornata e-"   
"-la vittima è diventata Carnefice." concluse per lei, l'uomo.   
"Alan." il tono vuoto con cui pronunciò il suo nome, atterrì ancora di più Deaton che sbiancò, tremando.   
Aveva capito. _Avevano capito_.   
" _Un'ombra è scesa sul cuore puro_." recitarono all'unisono. Non ebbero bisogno di altre parole ed uscirono fuori, nel buio della notte Nera.   
Un nome aleggiava nell'aria, nelle loro menti, sulla punta della loro lingua ma nessuno dei due voleva pronunciarlo perchè se era così, se non si erano ingannati... non c'era speranza.   
Nulla avrebbe salvato loro dalla Luna di Sangue.

 

*

 

Il Carnefice osservava il cielo senza stelle, in attesa che i suoi segugi tornassero a lui.  Stava canticchiando qualcosa.   
" _Nella notte senza stelle, cinque sono quelle che si risveglieranno. Una notte senza Luna è segno di sventura..._ ”   
Ghignò quando il cielo fu squarciato da cinque ululati che inneggiavano il suo nome: cinque anime massacrate nella notte di Luna Rossa o da uno dei suoi Figli sarebbe ritornati nel corpo di Cinque Tributi e si sarebbero strette attorno al Carnefice bramando vendetta. O almeno così dicevano le antiche profezie.   
Queste cinque anime erano rimaste bloccate in un limbo oscuro, trattenute da catene di rabbia e tormento, l'inappagabile sete di vendetta per l'ingiustizia subita. Il Carnefice non era portatore di Giustizia, non era dalla parte dei buoni, no, lui era vendetta, lui era il Buio che avrebbe divorato la Luce.   
“ _Un'Ombra è scesa sul cuore Puro. Tu lo sai chi è. Ptanyetu possiede la sua gemella, Bloketu._ ”  Il ghigno si spense sulle sue labbra; si guardò le mani come fosse la prima volta che le vedeva e sentì una fitta acuta di rabbia trafiggergli le membra.  Il piano non era completo: Ptanyetu non poteva vincere se non possedeva anche Bloketu. Hanephi We non poteva far soccombere il mondo alla sua Tenebra se prima non divorava _Hanephi Ska_.   
La rabbia fluì via così com'era arrivata: per sua fortuna, l'inconsapevole Luna Nascosta era appena uscita allo scoperto. Sapeva che presto l'avrebbe trovato e allora... il sorriso si allargò sul suo volto quando cinque giovani si avvicinarono a lui, accerchiando il masso dove si era seduto, lì, nel punto in cui aveva preso l'ultimo Tributo.   
“Siamo qui.” ringhiò Scott. O almeno, l'anima nelle sembianze di Scott.   
“Woskiske” rispose lui con voce melliflua “finalmente. Benvenuti.” aggiunse saltando gli altri. Scese dal masso ed allargò le braccia come se volesse stringerli tutti.   
Li guardò ad uno ad uno.   
“ _Woyaptapi_ ” salutò colui che aveva le sembianze di Isaac; poi guardò verso Jackson e disse “ _Yaecetu_ ”, “ _Yaza_ ” che ricambiò stirando le belle labbra di Erica in un ghigno, ed infine “ _Kte_ ” che chiuse per un attimo le palpebre sugli occhi scuri di Boyd.   
“Adesso i giochi possono iniz-” ma s'interruppe, rimanendo per un attimo paralizzato nella stessa posa con la quale aveva accolto i cinque.   
_ Che cosa stai facendo?!   
Stiles, non mi aspettavo di trovarti già sveglio.   
Bastardo, che cosa hai fatto al branco?   
Nulla, li ho semplicemente massacrati, e ho usato i loro corpi per invitare i miei Figli ad unirsi alla festa.   
**Esci dal mio corpo!**   
Non serve urlare, Stiles, anche perchè non ho intenzione di farlo. Ah, sai? Derek è stato qui ma non ha voluto vederti.   
Non- Non ci credo! _   
_Allora lascia che ti mostri..._   
“Stai bene?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, Yaecetu.   
“Sì, sembra solo che il mio ospite abbia ripreso i sensi prima del previsto. Comunque sia nulla di preoccupante. Allora, stavo dicendo? Ah sì, che i giochi abbiano inizio!”

 

*

 

Peter levò gli occhi dal laptop quando avvertì i cinque ululati. Dieci minuti dopo Chris Argent entrò nella vecchia casa degli Hale, pallido come un fantasma.   
“Hai sentito?”   
“Certo che ho sentito, Casper.”   
“Chi-?”   
“Non chi, Chris, ma _cosa_.”   
Peter voltò appena la testa verso est. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi.   
“Yuhele sta arrivando.” poi fissò gli cocchi in quelli chiari del suo amico ed aggiunse con tono grave “Credo che i giochi siano finiti, Chris.”

 

*

 

Deucalion si fermò, al limitare del bosco che conduceva verso Beacon Hills.  Tese le orecchie al suono di cinque ululati rabbiosi e ghignò in segno di trionfo.   
Sembra che le cose stiano diventando interessanti, pensò, mentre ad alta voce ordinava ai suoi di procedere.

 

*

 

Derek e Cora avevano quasi raggiunto il limitare del bosco, quando li sentirono: cinque ululati rabbiosi che fecero tremare la terra. Il sangue nelle vene dell'Hale si gelò per il terrore: quegli ululati, quelle voci... non potevano essere loro...   
Si rivolse alla sua compagna di viaggio.   
“Dobbiamo tornare indietro!” esclamò “Devo- Stiles...!”   
“No!” ribatté l'altra, afferrandolo per un braccio. “Devi uccidere Deucalion, Derek.”   
“Che diavolo dici?! Potrebbe essere in pericolo-!”   
“Non potrai fare nulla se non otterrai la forza di Deucalion!”   
Derek sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, guardandola corrucciato.   
“Ottenere cosa?”   
Cora si mordicchiò le labbra, palesemente a disagio.   
“C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto...”   
“Non abbiamo tempo.” tagliò corto il moro, avvertendo la voce di Deucalion e l'odore degli altri Alpha. “Dobbiamo andarcene.” e, prendendola per mano, ripresero a correre nel fitto del bosco.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Dizionario di Lingua Lakhota. _

 

Mitaka ki: Mia sorella giovane.   
Cante: Cuore.   
Ptanyetu: Autunno.   
Bloketu: Estate   
Hanephi Ska: Luna Bianca   
Woskiske: Essere Violento   
Woyaptapi: Rifiuto, Scarto   
Yaecetu: Scorretto   
Yaza: Dolore, Male   
Kte: Massacro, Carneficina.

 


	26. Disperazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He.” disse con tono perentorio, poi svanirono così com'erano apparsi, lasciando Alan e probabilmente tutto il mondo nella più nera disperazione.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, **Nuovo Personaggio,** Alpha Pack, **lieve accenno** Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 26/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery, introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [I found a note with your name and a picture of us](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar. Winters’s on its deathbed.**

 

 

 

Chap XXVI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
 

 

 

 

 

Alan sosteneva Yuhele, mentre camminavano velocemente nel bosco.  
Qualsiasi cosa Meredith Stilinski avesse fatto sembrava averla indebolita parecchio, anche se la sua persona sembrava diventare sempre più lucida col passare del tempo.  
“Ah!” caddero a terra quando Yuhele inciampò su una radice, allora Alan decise che era momento per un breve riposo ma anche per dei chiarimenti.  
“Yuhele” iniziò, anche se il modo in cui lei lo guardava sembrava dirgli che aveva già capito.  
“Alan...” si aggrappò alle sue braccia, rimettendosi a stento in piedi. Tremava ancora, ma la sua voce era chiara, una supplica che strinse spiacevolmente lo stomaco dell'uomo.  
“Lo so, lo so che non ci stai capendo nulla e io vorrei davvero raccontarti tutto ma adesso non possiamo, lui...” sembrava in preda al delirio, mentre si guardava intorno con espressione inorridita come se vedesse cose che lui non riusciva a vedere.  
Alan si chiese fin dove quella donna si fosse spinta con l'Evocazione.  
Deglutì, riportando quegli impressionanti occhi argentei su di lui.  
“Devi fidarti di me. Lui sa che sono qui! Non lasciare a nessun costo che mi prenda! Se lui mi prende... per tutti noi non ci sarà più alcuna speranza. Né Prescelti né nessuna magia al mondo potrà rompere il velo d'oscurità che ci distruggerà!”  
E proprio quando la sua voce si spense da qualche parte nel bosco gli ululati ripresero con ancora più ferocia di prima; Yuhele spalancò ancora di più gli occhi, sembrava totalmente fuori di sé.  
“E' tardi, è troppo tardi, è troppo... di nuovo, finirà come l'ultima volta e sarà nuovamente solo colpa mia. Che cos'ho fatto...?” poi, come se avesse ritrovato lucidità e un po' della forza che l'aveva sempre caratterizzata, lo spinse via.  
Alan si aggrappò ad un albero vicino per non cadere, scioccato.  
“Va via!” urlò allora lei. C'era una determinata rassegnazione sul suo viso e molto, molto di più, un abisso sull'anima della donna che aveva sempre ritenuto di conoscere e che gli fece venire la pelle d'oca.  
“Hai appena detto-”  
“Lo so cos'ho appena detto, ma non importa più, ormai. Hanephi we è qui. Non c'è più speranza per me ma non permetterò ai Tributi di uccidere anche te.”  
“Stai dicendo che dovrei lasciarti qui in balia di quei... quei mostri e andarmene? Onestamente credevo mi conoscessi meglio di così, Sunaye.”  
Yuhele sorrise all'uso di quel titolo. Una lacrima le solcò il viso.  
“Oh, non merito più quel titolo. Mai, nemmeno una volta ne sono stata degna. Alan ascoltami: tu sei... sei una guida per i ragazzi di questo posto. Loro hanno bisogno di te, non di me. Se mi sta cercando sta sicuro che mi troverà ed io... io devo andare, devo- ho promesso, capisci? Alla mia Merehe, a Dylan... Stiles non può pagare il prezzo per il mio peccato.”  
Alan trattenne il fiato. La vittima che diventa Carnefice.  
Aveva capito che l'animo puro doveva essere Stiles, l'aveva capito eppure... sentirlo dire ad alta voce l'aveva reso fin troppo reale per i suoi gusti. Si trattenne a stento dal mettere fisica distanza fra sé e quelle parole.  
“Che cosa devo fare?” chiese, sull'orlo della disperazione. Non aveva affatto idea di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare in una situazione di cui lui non sapeva decisamente nulla.  
“Nella mia capanna c'è il mio formulario: trova l'incantesimo di chiamata e convoca i Dodici. Dì loro che il velo sta calando. Capiranno subito quello che sta succedendo; poi trova Peter e Chris, raggiungete Derek e Cora-” la voce si spezzò in un singhiozzo.  
Alan non disse nulla e non ce ne fu bisogno.  
“Trovali” continuò la donna quando fu sicura che la voce non le tremava più “ed aiutateli a compere il loro Destino.”  
Alan annuì ma non fece alcun passo indietro: una voce furiosa nella sua testa gli ordinava di non obbedirle, di portarla con sé...  
Yuhele si voltò, dandogli la schiena. La sua voce era atona ma decisa.  
“Andrà bene.” promise ed Alan sapeva che stava mentendo ma l'assecondò.  
“Sì.” l'addio pendeva sulle loro teste come la spada di Damocle. Nessuno dei due lo disse ad alta voce.  
L'ululato era sempre più vicino.  
“Và!” ordinò lei poi prese a correre verso il fitto del bosco ed Alan prese a muoversi nel verso opposto. Non pensò a quello che le sarebbe successo, si concentrò su quello che lei gli aveva ordinato.  
Se non poteva salvarla, almeno avrebbe fatto come chiedeva.  
  
 

***

  
Peter e Chris camminavano nel bosco più svelti che potevano.  
Il primo era stranamente teso, incredibilmente silenzioso per uno che non perdeva mai occasione di fare battutine dal dubbio gusto. Chris, dal canto suo, decise che era meglio non disturbarlo.  
Una serie di ululati ruppe il silenzio del bosco e Peter imprecò.  
“Cosa?” chiese sconcertato il cacciatore, guardandosi intorno come a voler scorgere la fonte di quell'orribile suono.  
“La situazione è più grave di quanto pensassi.” rispose ermetico l'altro, cominciando ad avanzare con più decisione verso nord. Chris sapeva che lì c'era la capanna di Yuhele ma non capiva l'utilità di quella fermata. Fatto sta che si fidava di Peter ed aveva anche bisogno di risposte così, per il momento, si sarebbe lasciato guidare dall'altro.  
La radura al centro della quale era posta la capanna era... desolante, Peter non avrebbe saputo trovare altre parole per descriverla. Era come...  
“Morta.” sussurrò l'altro, avanzando di qualche passo verso la casetta.  
“Già.” borbottò l'Hale, guardandosi attorno: la natura sembrava smorta come se l'assenza della padrona di casa avesse portato via la vita dalle piante. E degli animali.  
Allora Peter scoprì, sorpreso, che tutta la vegetazione sembrava essersi ghiacciata dall'interno e che gli animali erano spariti nelle loro tane terrorizzati. Non se n'erano accorti arrivando perché erano troppo concentrati sul loro compito per notare alcunché.  
Qualcosa nel bosco, ad una cinquantina di metri da loro, colpì il suo udito e d'istinto si parò dinanzi all'amico, frapponendosi fra la sua fragile vita umana e l'eventuale nemico che si avvicinava.  
“Peter...” Chris sembrò aver capito le sue intenzioni ed era già pronto a ricordargli che non era un moccioso ma l'occhiata dell'altro, così seria e feroce, lo costrinse a desistere.  
Peter sentì i muscoli tendersi mentre si apprestava ad attaccare chiunque si avvicinasse anche solo più di cinque metri a loro due. Sentì le zanne crescere insieme agli artigli, la forza diventare padrona del suo corpo insieme all'istinto, l'ululato di avvertimento già faceva vibrare le sue corde vocali e poi... Deaton spuntò dagli alberi, sudato e sconvolto.  
Sembrava uno che aveva appena perso dieci anni di vita in un sol colpo.  
“Dannazione!” si lasciò scappare Chris, portandosi accanto dell'amico che si era già rilassato ed ora osservava con seria curiosità l'altro mentre si faceva loro incontro, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava sincopato, segno che aveva corso fin lì senza fermarsi mai.  
“Alan che cos'è successo?” chiese il lupo rapidamente, avvicinandoglisi, seguito dall'altro.  
L'uomo tremava, sembrava dovesse vomitare da un momento all'altro ma i suoi occhi brillavano di determinazione. Era chiaramente un uomo con una missione importante.  
“Dobbiamo trovare Derek.” disse l'altro, avviandosi verso la capanna “e Cora. Dobbiamo fermare Deucalion, dobbiamo convocare i Dodici e fermarlo.”  
“Fermare chi?” chiese l'Argent, quando entrarono nella capanna.  
“Hanephi we.” rispose l'altro mentre cominciava a frugare all'interno dell'abitazione.  
“Chi diavolo è?”  
“Non ho tempo di spiegare” rispose sbrigativo, rovesciando sul tavolo il contenuto della borsa di Yuhele, unico possesso della donna.  
“Stai cercando il formulario, vero?” I due, eccetto Peter, sobbalzarono quando una quarta voce parlò all'improvviso dalla soglia di casa.  
Si voltarono tutti e tre contemporaneamente: pallido come un fantasma, con il formulario di pelle fra le mani, Dylan Stilinski ricambiava i loro sguardi con un'aria sconvolta.  
Peter concentrò l'attenzione sull'uomo nel tentativo di prevenire un attacco di cuore ma questo batteva ad una velocità regolare, nonostante l'aspetto dell'uomo facesse pensare che era preda di una terribile angoscia.  
“Dove?” chiese Alan, correndogli quasi incontro. Chris si chiese perché diavolo non sembrasse affatto sorpreso del fatto che l'ignaro Sceriffo non solo stringesse tra le mani il libro rovinato ma che sapesse perfettamente che cosa conteneva, a chi apparteneva e cosa stesse succedendo. Scambiò una breve occhiata con Peter scoprendo, con sua grande frustrazione, che nemmeno l'altro era tanto sorpreso.  
“Mi ha detto Meddie dove trovarlo.” rispose semplicemente l'uomo e se gli altri tre notarono l'emozione nella voce dell'altro fecero finta di nulla.  
Alan annuì prendendolo fra le mani.  
“Dylan dovrai aiutarmi a contattare i Dodici e-”  
“No” rispose lapidario l'uomo. Adesso sembrava arrabbiato. “Voglio prima sapere dov'è mio figlio.”  
Deaton si era aspettato una domanda del genere e represse a stento la voglia di urlare che mentre loro perdevano tempo a scambiarsi informazioni, Yuhele era sempre più vicina alla morte. Che tutti loro erano sempre più vicini alla morte. Però l'uomo meritava di sapere che suo figlio non era più se stesso.  
“D'accordo.” assentì alla fine, facendo loro segno di uscire dalla casa che cominciava a diventare soffocante. Quando furono usciti, si voltarono tutti a guardarlo.  
Alan prese un profondo respiro.  
“Non so molto su quello che è successo in passato, temo, ma posso dirvi quello che ho visto e capito: la Luna Rossa, Hanephi We, si è risvegliata e ha preso possesso del Prescelto, corrompendone il cuore puro. Scott e i suoi amici sono stati letteralmente massacrati dal Carnefice e sono diventati Tributi, ovvero sono posseduti da cinque spiriti in cerca di vendetta. Yuhele è- lei è la luna nascosta ma l'abbiamo scoperto troppo tardi, perché i cinque ragazzi sono già posseduti e non c'è modo di fermarli. Yuhele è andata... andata incontro al nostro nemico per cercare di salvare...” la voce si spense, incapace di pronunciare il nome che avrebbe mandato in pezzi lo sceriffo.  
“No!” urlò l'uomo con così tanta angoscia che Alan sentì i propri occhi inumidirsi di riflesso, quando la consapevolezza fece breccia nella sua mente. Divenne ancora più pallido.  
“Mi dispiace, io-” ma non sapeva come continuare. Che poteva dirgli? Mi dispiace se non ho saputo leggere segni che io non sapevo nemmeno esistessero?  
“La ucciderò.” la voce tremava di rabbia adesso. Il suo viso era viola. “Quando avremo risolto tutto questo casino ucciderò Yuhele! Le avevo detto di non coinvolgere mio figlio in questa sua crociata-” le parole vennero di nuovo meno ma Dylan non sembrava nemmeno in grado di continuare così Alan si precipitò nel bel mezzo della radura e cominciò a recitare la formula per invocare il consiglio.  
“ _Kipa omniye, wikamna akenipa, tuwe ya. Oh! Akicita Itaca, Hahepi hihpa ye!_ ”  
Non accadde nulla. Alan ricontrollò più e più volte chiedendosi cosa avesse sbagliato quando un vento fortissimo girò le pagine del formulario fino a chiuderlo. Quando alzò gli occhi Dodici figure erano davanti a lui, in cerchio.  
Li aveva già visti, certo, ma adesso da così vicino incutevano timore e rispetto.  
“ _Hau_.” disse, mettendosi dritto. I Dodici accennarono un saluto.  
“ _Wa onspe wicaki ye_ ” dissero all'unisono “ _Yuhele. Unkis wa uspe_.”  
Sapevano che cosa stava succedendo.  
“ _Winyan cin okiye_!”  
I Dodici annuirono e Alan sentì nascere la speranza nel proprio petto...  
“ _Yuhele hihpaye okiksahe._ ”  
… la speranza morì così com'era nata, sostituita dalla rabbia.  
“Se adesso l'abbandonate lei morirà! Moriremo tutti!” non si rese conto né di essersi alzato né di star urlando.  
“ _Onsiya kel!_ ” sputò con astio Luta. Alan ricordò di come avesse osteggiato Yuhele quando li aveva convocati.  
Alan guardò Tatanka, il capo del Consiglio, nella speranza che decidesse di cambiare idea, ma il suo viso era stoico come quello degli altri.  
“ _He._ ” disse con tono perentorio, poi svanirono così com'erano apparsi, lasciando Alan e probabilmente tutto il mondo nella più nera disperazione.  
  
 

***

  
Derek e Cora erano nei pressi di casa Hale quando scoppiarono nuovamente gli ululati.  
“Non sono i nostri.” mormorò spaventata la ragazza, aggrappandosi al braccio di Derek. Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto allontanarla ma sentiva una certa consolazione nel sentirla vicino, un conforto che solo pochi gli avevano dato in vita sua. Inoltre aveva paura anche lui.  
Il suo branco, Deucalion e lo scontro che si apprestava a sostenere, Stiles che sembrava essere svanito dalla faccia della terra... dov'era? Era al sicuro?  
Il non sapere lo stava facendo diventare matto.  
“Avevi detto di aver qualcosa da dirmi.” disse alla ragazza, più per distrarsi dal cupo corso dei propri pensieri che per vera curiosità.  
Cora diventò immediatamente rigida al suo fianco, la presa sulla sua giacca di pelle si strinse così tanto che non si sarebbe sorpreso nel vedersi strappare il tessuto.  
“Io... ti ho detto delle casate dei lupi, vero?”  
Derek annuì, perplesso davanti alla sua titubanza.  
Cora prese un sospiro, e continuò a parlare senza guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo battito cardiaco era aumentato, così come l'odore di paura e nervosismo.  
“Cora, cosa-”  
“Derek io sono una discendente dei Tallish.”  
Quella rivelazione sembrò pensare su di loro come un macigno: il conforto che aveva provato nella vicinanza della ragazza adesso era sospetto, un allarma di pericolo...  
“No!” esclamò la ragazza, guardandolo spaventata: aveva letto il cambiamento nel suo odore. Derek si allontanò, guardandola come se non riuscisse veramente a vederla.  
“No, ti prego non è- non sono qui per ordine suo! Sei pazzo?!” sbottò la ragazza, facendo un passo verso di lui. Derek ringhiò e lei si fermò, sconvolta.  
“Derek ti supplico ascoltami! Tu non puoi uccidere Deucalion se prima non uccidi Stiles.”  
Il sangue nelle vene gli si gelò mentre qualcosa sembrava spezzarsi e crollare dentro di lui, sogni che aveva dimenticato si fecero largo nella sua mente: Stiles a terra ricoperto del proprio sangue, le sue mani sporche di questo, Deucalion che ricambia il suo sguardo...  
Fece un passo indietro, involontariamente. No. Non poteva. Non l'avrebbe fatto.  
Il cielo nero non era nulla in confronto alla disperazione che l'aveva travolto e minacciava di soffocarlo. Una nuova serie di ululati squarciò il cielo e sembrava fare eco alle sue emozioni.

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dizionario Lakota:
> 
> Kipa omniaye... hihpa ye :
> 
> “Chiamo in consiglio i Dodici Grandi, Capi Guerrieri, il velo nero sta calando”.
> 
> Hau: Salve (rispettoso)
> 
> Wa onspe wicakiye: discepolo
> 
> Unkis wa uspe: Noi sappiamo.
> 
> Winyan cin okiye: Lei ha bisogno di aiuto.
> 
> Yuhele hihpaye okiksahe: Yuhele è caduto in un abisso.
> 
> Onsiya kel: miserabile!
> 
> He: Così è (stabilito)


	27. Le due Lune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando esalò l'ultimo respiro, Derek fu sicuro di una cosa: che fosse pronto o meno, non poteva più fermarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O iyokipi: amante.  
> Ile: Luce   
> Maka: Terra  
>  Mahpyte: Cielo

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 27/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery, introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar. Winters’s on its deathbed.** _

 

 

 

 

Chap XXVII

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Il tempo sembrò contrarsi fino allo spasmo mentre il mondo intorno collassava su se stesso e su di lui. La realtà, tutto ad un tratto, era un incubo senza fine. Tutto quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento era stato... inutile. Aveva cercato di salvare quel ragazzino accettando di sacrificarsi ed ora- no, non poteva accettarlo.  
Se il prezzo per avere potere era quello, allora no, avrebbe trovato un altro modo, oppure sarebbe morto, ma al suo fianco.  
"Non lo farò." si sorprese nel sentire quanto la sua voce fosse ferma e decisa, mentre le mani tremavano. Se in preda alla paura o alla disperazione e alla rabbia, non lo sapeva.  
Le contrasse, distendendo e ricurvando le dita, cercando di calmarsi. "Non ucciderò Stiles."  
Cora lo guardava altrettanto seria, una sorta di rassegnazione era calata sul suo viso come una maschera, eppure era rigida, nessuna parte di lei tremava. Neppure quando parlò di nuovo; solo i suoi occhi fremevano di emozioni che Derek non riuscì a cogliere.  
"Lo so. Ecco perché non puoi uccidere Deucalion."  
"E allora cosa-"  
"Me. Devi uccidere me."  
E allora Derek comprese cosa c'era negli occhi dell'altra: rabbia, paura, dolore, determinazione. Amore.  
Derek sentì un nodo chiuderglila gola, i muscoli tendersi come corde sul punto di spezzarsi, al punto da far male.  
"Cora, no-"  
Lei scosse la testa; un sorriso tremulo le stirò le labbra piene. Non c'erano lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
"E' la tua migliore opzione: nelle mie vene scorre sangue dei Tallish, sangue maledetto dalla Luna Rossa, il ceppo originario della licantropia. Se mi uccidi otterrai abbastanza forza da essere in grado di affrontare Deucalion."  
"Mi stai dicendo di ucciderti per- è una follia! Tu sei-" la parola scivolò via dalla sua bocca a forza "-mia amica."  
"E tu sei mio amico, Derek, ma sei anche l'ultima speranza. Prendi il posto di Deucalion e ferma questa follia. Nessuno dovrà più rinunciare alle persone che ama, costretto a seguire un alpha folle per dargli potere. Vedi il sangue dei Tallish è maledetto: se accetterai di prendere su di te questa maledizione, se prenderai il mio potere tu prenderai il mio posto come discendente e avrai diritto di affrontare Deucalion senza sacrificare nessuno."  
"No, non è vero, sempre un tributo verrà versato, vero?"  
 _Sempre dovrò versare il sangue di una persona a cui sono legato,_ ma Derek non lo disse e Cora non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo dire. Sorrise.  
"Coraggio Derek, sono pronta. L'ho deciso quando sono diventata alpha, quando Deucalion mi ha portata via con sé che un giorno avrei sacrificato me stessa, pur di fermare questa follia. Fin'ora non avevo ancora trovato qualcuno che fosse degno, ma quando hai-" prese un piccolo respiro "- quando hai deciso di sacrificarti per Stiles, ho capito subito che eri tu."  
Derek che da quando la sua famiglia era morta aveva sempre camminato sicuro per il sentiero di martirio che si era scavato, per la prima volta incespicò nei suoi stessi passi. Il cuore gli batteva furiosamente nel petto, scosso dall'orrore di quello che stava per fare. Il lupo dentro di sé ringhiava quieto, spaventato dal nuovo corso che avrebbe preso la sua vita.  
Dopotutto, pensò il ragazzo mentre abbracciava l'altra, era già maledetto.  
Poteva sopportare anche quel peso.  
Poteva davvero? Non ne era sicuro, non quando Cora posò le labbra delicatamente sulle sue, non quando vide una lacrima solcarle il viso e nemmeno quando emise un piccolo gemito di dolore mentre il suo sangue caldo fluiva sulle sue mani.  
Quando esalò l'ultimo respiro, Derek fu sicuro di una cosa: che fosse pronto o meno, non poteva più fermarsi.  
  
* * *

  
Deucalion guardò il cielo scuro di Beacon Hills, i peli sulla nuca gli si drizzarono come se avesse preso una scossa. Il suo cuore non sussultò quando l'ultimo legame con una vita che non gli era mai appartenuta si spezzò, eppure non riuscì ad impedire a quell'ululato penoso di forzargli la gola e liberarsi dalla sua prigione.  
 _Bene_ , pensò, _che arrivi fino al cielo e che colpisca al cuore quell'egoista luna nascosta_.  
  
***  
 

Selits avvertì solo distrattamente che qualcosa era cambiato e che un nuovo patto era stato suggellato; la sua attenzione era rivolta interamente alla figura inginocchiata a pochi passi da lui.  
Oh, era così bella! Come sempre, come l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista e sentita vicino a sé... la sua parte mancante. La sua amante, la sua amica, la sua gemella, la sua stessa anima.  
L'odio tornò a bruciare le sue membra come fiamme e mise a tacere i gemiti di dolore di Stiles, mentre avanzava incerto verso di lei, argentea fiamma nel buio, incapace di soffocare le emozioni che lo stavano letteralmente divorando.  
"Tu." disse, la voce tremante "finalmente sei qui." e si fermò ad un passo esatto, osservando le delicate onde dei suoi capelli, lei che somigliava sempre più alla vera se stessa che all'umana di cui aveva preso le forme. Teneva il capo chino e Selits si inginocchiò di fronte a lei ma non osò toccarla: irradiava un calore freddo che sapeva gli avrebbe bruciato le dita appena avesse sfiorato la sua pelle. La sua intera figura.  
" _Bloketu_ " disse con reverenza, adorando il suono di quelle lettere sulla sua lingua " _Hanephi Ska._ "

Lei tremò appena, la confusione e la paura smorzavano la sua luce, le sue ombre si accentuavano con la rabbia e il disgusto.  
Selits represse la piccola lama di dolore che gli trafisse il petto mentre il tradimento si fondeva ad esso, aizzandosi a vicenda. Sorrise con astio, le sue parole erano ancora veleno per lei.  
"Questo è quello che hai deciso di essere, _O iyokipi!_ "  
Per la prima volta da quando i Tributi l'avevano portata da lui, Yuhele alzò la testa repentinamente, guardandolo negli occhi: un'immenso mare argenteo in tempesta.  
"Non chiamarmi così." ordinò, e anche se la paura rimaneva come un'ombra sul suo viso, il tono imperioso con cui parlò grondava una sfrontata sicurezza.  
Selits sorrise.  
"Una volta amavi il modo in cui lo pronunciavo."  
"Non so di cosa parli." ribattè prontamente lei, sputando le parole come se si stesse volutamente forzando nel parlargli.  
"No, non lo sai, vero? Non puoi saperlo tu che hai scelto di vivere su _Maka_ ed abbandonare _Mahpiya_."  
Lei sgranò gli occhi.  
"Sono sempre stata qui."  
Selits rise apertamente, il suono così agghiacciante che le spezzò il fiato, facendola gemere di dolore. Ogni parola del Carnefice era per lei una lingua di fuoco sulla pelle: si guardò le braccia nude aspettandosi di trovarvi delle abrasioni ma erano immacolate come sempre.  
"Oh no, mia dolce _ile_ , tu appartieni al cielo. Tu appartieni a me!" quante volte aveva sognato e desiderato quel momento? Quante volte aveva pregato il Grande Spirito per avere anche solo l'occasione di un attimo per ammirarla da vicino? Ancora?  
"Tu non lo sai quanto ti ho cercato, il dolore che hai lasciato. Il buio in cui mi hai abbandonato."  
Yuhele, no, Bloketu, lo fissava con quei suoi grandi occhi argentei senza capire.  
"Tu non puoi capire." e si sorprese nel vedere in quegli occhi rossi un'immensa tristezza. Pietà le spezzò il cuore, ma fu solo un attimo perché questo fu ricucito dal ribrezzo quando Ptanyetu tornò ad indossare la sua maschera odiosa.  
Le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano e lei non rifiutò il gesto in una sfida e una finzione di coraggio che non sentiva, poi, veloce ed inaspettato come l'attacco di un serpente, la scaraventò a terra, le mani serrate intorno alla sua gola, a cavalcioni di lei.  
Bloketu gemette per la sorpresa ma anche per il dolore che non era causato dalla pressione delle mani di lui, no, dal bruciore che l'epidermide di queste lasciava sulla sua. Non potevano toccarsi senza soffrire.  
"Mi hai lasciato." mormorava lui, sconvolto "tu mi hai lasciato per quel maledetto bastardo ed io ho maledetto tutta la vostra stirpe. Ti ha tradito dinanzi al potere, ti ho mostrato che non eri nulla e tu hai scelto di odiare me e maledirmi! Perché? Io ti ho amata con tutto il cuore, eri la mia luce. Io che sono il lato oscuro della luna, ti ho nascosta quando voelvi riposare, ti ho permesso di annientarmi quando volevi brillare e mi hai tradito... e poi ci hanno maledetti entrambi perché tu ti eri innamorata di quella donna e-"  
Bloketu annaspava in cerca d'aria, le parole di lui un vortice confuso nella sua mente, ricordi, brevi flash di una vita che non le apparteneva, balenavano come lampi ad ogni parola: c'era luce e poi buio, il freddo della sua pelle che si scontrava col caldo della propria pelle, un ululato lontano, un richiamo irresistibile e una caduta dolorosa...  
Tutto finì com'era iniziato: Ptanyetu si allontanò, contemplando le proprie mani: sanguinavano, bruciate. Il collo le bruciava e toccandosi con delicatezza incontrò il liquido vischioso del sangue, ma era diverso, era... polvere.  
Si guardarono quando un ululato lontano infranse il momento, facendola sussultare.  
Derek Hale.  
"No!" sibilò lei, portandosi le mani alla bocca, tremava. "Oh Cora... la mia bambina, la mia piccola Cora... sei stato tu!" urlò poi, rivolta alla figura di Stiles "E' tutta colpa tua!"  
L'altro di limitò a fissarla con sguardo glaciale.  
"No, sei stata tu. Questa, _ile_ , è tutta opera tua." e lei non osò ribattere perché sapeva che aveva ragione. Era stata lei l'origine del male. E tutto si sarebbe concluso con lei.

 

***  
  
Derek era forte, adesso. La sentiva scorrere nel proprio sangue, acre come adrenalina ma dolce come miele.  
La vista era arrossata, il corpo si muoveva da solo diretto verso la propria preda; assaporava già il momento in cui avrebbe fatto a pezzi l'Alpha prendendone il posto, ottenendone il potere. Non c'era altro eco nella propria mente se non la promessa di sangue e potere. Potere e sangue. E Stiles.  
Si aggrappò ad un albero per mettere un freno alla propria corsa, la sua anima divisa fra la fame del lupo e il cuore dell'umano.  
 _Non lo fai per potere, lo fai per Stiles. Per tutti loro. Tu non sei come Deucalion_.  
Ma forse si sbagliava, forse era esattamente come l'Alpha che odiava con tanta ferocia.  
Gli tornò in mente il sogno in cui il riflesso di Deucalion ricambiava il proprio dal vetro del finestrino della sgangherata jeep di uno Stiles freddo e coperto di sangue e ferite. Quelle causate da lui.  
Fu colto dalla nausea, la bile gli risalì la gola.  
Un ululato fece eco al proprio. Era lui, lo stava chiamando alla battaglia.  
 _Vieni da me Derek_ , diceva, _sangue per sangue_. Ruggì con forza, riprendendo a correre nella direzione dell'ululato.  
Non poteva fermarsi adesso: doveva correre lungo il sentiero tracciato dalla sua precedente decisione e vedere dove portava. Anche se lontano da Stiles, l'avrebbe seguito fin in fondo. Glielo doveva. Lo doveva soprattutto a Cora che si era sacrificata per loro.  
  
***  
  
Trovarono il corpo di Cora a cinquanta metri da loro.  
"Siamo arrivati tardi" mormorò tristemente Alan, accarezzando il volto freddo della giovane. Quante vite ancora dovevano perdere in quella notte senza fine?  
Chi sarebbe stato il prossimo?  
Chris si piegò sulle ginocchia, osservando il petto della ragazza e se non fosse stato per la sua natura di cacciatore, avrebbe vomitato: era vuoto, il cuore non c'era più.  
"Derek" sibilò Peter, e nello stesso istante si levarono due ululati. L'Hale impallidì, inalando l'odore di morte e tempesta che aleggiava nell'aria.  
"E' stato lui ad uccidere la ragazza. Sta andando ad affrontare Deucalion."  
Gli altri due uomini rimasero in silenzio. Fu lo sceriffo a romperlo.  
"Stai dicendo che tuo nipote è un assassino?"

Peter sbuffò una risata senza allegria.  
"Sto dicendo che gli Hale e i Tallish stanno per concludere una guerra iniziata secoli fa."  
"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Chris, avvicinandosi cautamente all'amico, che adesso stava guardando l'orizzonte, perso in chissà quali ricordi.  
"I Tallish, i veri Alpha, sono il ceppo originario della licantropia. O almeno così tutti pensano."  
Peter prese il loro silenzio come un invito a continuare. Annuì, più a se stesso che agli altri.  
"Non tutti sanno che quella non è la vera storia. Ci sono due ceppi originari della licantropia: Tallish ed Hale. Ci siamo combattuti, esaltati dalla Luna di Sangue, inebriati dal potere e ci siamo portati sull'orlo dell'estinzione. La Casata degli Hale era distrutta, abbiamo dovuto accettare di essere sottomessi ai Tallish ma noi abbiamo nel sangue il diritto di essere Alpha. Mio nonno, mio padre... e poi Derek."  
"Tu?"  
"Ah! Io sono stato troppo intelligente per lasciarmi coinvolgere in una stupida guerra antica fra casate per un titolo che non conta più. "  
"Che cosa facciamo?"  
Peter parve rifletterci su, poi guardò gli uomini alle sue spalle.  
"La parte più difficile: andiamo a prendere Yuhele."  
"E Derek?!"  
"Non possiamo fare nulla, se la caverà benissimo, fidatevi."  
E Peter pregò con tutto il cuore che fosse veramente così.  
  
***  
  
Stiles stava... ecco, stava fluttuando. Beh, non era proprio il termine più preciso ma quello che si avvicinava di più alla sua situazione.  
C'era un silenzio inquietante, se doveva essere sincero. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua mente fosse così silenziosa; Derek diceva sempre che se era frenetico all'esterno, doveva esserlo anche all'interno. Anzi, era peggio all'interno.  
Non c'era luce ma nemmeno buio, era in una specie di penombra. Non riusciva a vedere chiaramente cosa stesse avvenendo all'esterno, come se stesse guardando attraverso una lente sfocata. Le percezioni del proprio corpo erano lontane ed ovattate, quasi come se quello fosse il corpo di un estraneo e non il proprio.  
Sapeva che c'era Yuhele lì con loro ma non riusciva a capire nulla dei discorsi che stavano facendo, si sentiva stanco, sapeva che stava scivolando via, in un posto cda cui non sarebbe più riuscito a riemergere...  
Un ululato squarciò la sua silenziosa prigione, un lampo bianco nella penombra in cui era intrappolato.  
 _Derek._  
Sembrava volergli dire: Aspettami, resisti, io sto arrivando _._  
E Stiles non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo. E prenderlo a calci per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, per essere sparito così, nel nulla, per tante, tante cos- qualcuno entrò nella sua periferica, qualcuno di familiare e allo stesso tempo di sconosciuto.  
Cercò di mettere a fuoco la scena davanti a sé. Urlò.  
No, non poteva essere- no. Non poteva essere lui.  



	28. L'Origine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vuoi sentire una storia, Stiles?" chiese, retorico "Una storia che per tutti voi è semplice leggenda ma che per me è una realtà costante, un incubo senza fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahtelasni : abominio.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti, _**Nuovo Personaggio,**_ Alpha Pack, _**lieve accenno**_ Peter Hale/Chris Argent, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey,  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 28/?  
 **Genere** : Angst, mistery, introspettivo, sentimentale, Dark.  
 **Warning** : Slash, sequel di [_**Breathe your life into me, I can feel you**_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)[.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1299513&i=1)  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "The Calendar" – Panic!AtTheDisco.  
Il rapporto di Peter e Chris, è descritto quì, per chi se la fosse persa: [_I found a note with your name and a picture of us_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1851902&i=1)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Put another ‘x’ on the calendar.  
Winters’s on its deathbed. ** _

 

 

 

 

Chap XXVIII

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles fissava la figura scura davanti a sé, il fiato incagliato, metaforicamente parlando, nei polmoni ed ogni parola o pensiero morto. Annaspava nel tentativo di mettere insieme i pezzi e le idee ma quando quello puntò i suoi occhi verde chiaro su di lui, ogni cosa sfuggì al suo controllo e lui era di nuovo in balia del silenzio. E di quegli occhi.  
Erano mesi che non li vedeva, eppure avevano qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di sconosciuto e sbagliato...  
"Derek?" gracchiò, non riuscendo a capire se quella conversazione stava avvenendo realmente o era un'illusione.  
L'uomo avanzò ancora di qualche passo, permettendo a Stiles di vederlo per intero: era terribilmente uguale al suo Derek...  
"Mi chiamo Daraick." disse sorridendo, avanzando ancora di qualche passo. "Sono il capostipite della famiglia Hale."  
Stiles sbattè le ciglia un paio di volte, incredulo.  
"Stai scherzando!" ma l'espressione seria dell'altro era più che eloquente "O no, non stai scherzando." sentì che cominciava ad agitarsi sotto quello scrutinio attento.  
Deglutì, cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
"Non mi aspettavo di incontrare un parente di Derek... infatti non mi aspettavo di incontrarne affatto, a parte quello psicopatico di Peter, ma lui non conta per-" ma fu interrotto dall'altro che chiamò il suo nome con il tono perentorio di chi è abituato a dare ordini. Stiles si zittì all'improvviso.

"C-cosa?" balbettò.  
"Stai zitto." ordinò l'altro e Stiles boccheggiò indignato, scegliendo, saggiamente, di non rispondere.  
 _Dev'essere una cosa di famiglia_. pensò comunque, stizzito. L'altro ghignò come se avesse letto il suo pensiero. E forse era proprio così...  
"Certo, siamo nella tua mente, dopotutto." il che gli fece ritornare alla mente la sua situazione attuale: prigioniero di chissà cosa, nel suo stesso dannatissimo corpo.  
Poteva andargli peggio di così?  
"Mi aiuterai? Sono prigioniero di uno psicopatico che si chiama Selits, o il Carnefice, non so, è un pazzo megalomane! Vuole uccidere tutti, beh, ucciderci tutti!" tentò di muoversi rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che era immobilizzato: polsi e caviglie erano bloccati contro una specie di sostanza melmosa bianca.  
 _Ugh, gelatina di cervello_ , pensò schifato, riportando però lo sguardo sull'altro che adesso si era avvicinato ancora di più. Un passo soltanto e gli sarebbe stato addosso.  
Si sentiva la dannata vittima sacrificale di un horror di serie B.  
Daraick si sporse verso di lui e si scontrarono, nel suo stomaco, il desiderio di ritrarsi e il desiderio di annullare la distanza fra loro. Vinse il compromesso di restare fermo dov'era.  
Qualcosa in Daraick non gli piaceva: i suoi occhi... erano sporchi, in un certo senso. Non erano vivi come quelli di Derek, erano spenti, appassiti. Erano una porta su un'oscurità in cui non voleva guardare.  
"Mi dispiace Stiles" e il modo in cui accarezzò ogni lettera del suo nome gli mandò una scarica di brividi spiacevoli lungo la schiena "ma non posso aiutarti."  
Il perché gli morì sulla lingua quando vide i suoi occhi cambiare: pupilla rossa, il resto nero.  
Gli salì la bile alla gola, ma non aveva intenzione di vomitare. Non davanti a quella cosa.  
Non nella sua testa!  
"Tu!" sibilò invece a denti stretti, cercando invano di liberarsi. "Che cosa diamine stai combinando?! Perché vieni qui e ti presenti come l'antenato di Derek?"  
"Oh Stiles, il mio discendente pensa che tu sia veramente intelligente e poi qui, adesso, ti perdi in un bicchier d'acqua."  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?"  
"Io, mio caro ragazzo" disse quello continuando a ghignare come un folle "sono Daraick Hale, o Selits, o Il Carnefice o addirittura Hanephi We. Molti sono i nomi che mi hanno dato da quando l'umanità ha avuto la capacità di parlare."  
"Io- io non capisco, sul serio." Dio solo sapeva come diavolo aveva fatto a non cadere in un attacco di panico fulminante.  
Daraick si accomodò – esatto, proprio così – su una sedia apparsa dal nulla, lo sguardo non aveva abbandonato nemmeno per un attimo quello di Stiles.  
"Vuoi sentire una storia, Stiles?" chiese, retorico "Una storia che per tutti voi è semplice leggenda ma che per me è una realtà costante, un incubo senza fine." e poi tutto il biancore del nulla svanì, lasciando posto ad un paesaggio familiare... l'altura dove si trovavano adesso! Solo che si presentava molto più fitta di boschi e Beacon Hills non esisteva nemmeno. Su una roccia, la silhouette di un enorme lupo nero si stagliava netta contro il pallore candido di una luna enorme e piena che sembrava altrettanto selvaggia ed indomabile. Aggettivi strani da affibiare alla luna, eppure era così che Stiles la percepiva.  
Il satellite della Terra, quel masso freddo che rifletteva la luce del Sole, si presentava invece vivo e caldo. Ricca di promesse, quasi ammaliante.  
"Quello sono io. Il primo lupo nero che il Grande Spirito, nel suo disegno, decise di creare. Nonostante fossi fiero di essere speciale, la solitudine che provavo non aveva fine. Immensa come il cielo sopra di me... come l'entità luminosa che lo illuminava. Cominciai ad ulularle la mia tristezza mentre lei, in cambio, generosamente, accarezzava il mio manto con la sua luce calda. Cominciai a sentirmi sempre meno solo anche se le ore diurne divennero un vero e proprio tormento, un'eterna attesa che veniva sempre ricompensata dalla sua fulgida presenza. Tessevo le sue lodi, lasciando che il vento le portasse a tutto il mondo, ad ogni creatura vivente che mio Padre aveva creato. Una notte la luna non era al suo solito posto, non era su quest'altura dove mi sembrava di poterla sfiorare... mi prese il panico, ululai con più fiato, sperando mi sentisse e poi la vidi: brillava sul lago a valle."  
La scena cambiò: adesso erano a valle, intorno ad una cristallina pozza d'acqua profonda e buia. Il lupo era acquattato vicino alla sponda, incantato dal riflesso sull'acqua. Stiles ne seguì lo sguardo.  
"Cominciai a sfiorarne il riflesso, convinto di poterla toccare. Mi sembrava di poterla veramente toccare, capisci? Lei era lì, io ero lì, potevo sentirla."  
Certo che Stiles capiva: gli ricordava le prime volte, quando Derek non si fidava di lui, inavvicinabile come la vera luna, eppure di fronte a lui, tangibile come il riflesso nell'acqua.  
"Poi apparve." e Stiles la vide nello stesso momento in cui il lupo colse l'avvicinarsi di un altro animale: una lupa. Una lupa bianca. Camminava sul pelo dell'acqua. Aveva profondi occhi grigi. Yuhele.  
"Mi venne incontro, iniziammo ad annusarci, a conoscerci... e poi fu una festa: era la prima volta che permettevo ad un altro animale di avvicinarsi a me. Lo capì subito che lei, sì lei, sarebbe stata la mia compagna. Di giorno doveva andare via, ma la notte correvamo ovunque potessimo arrivare, esplorammo zone che non avevo mai visto, mi svelò segreti che aveva rubato osservandoci dal cielo... il nostro era un legame semplice, un legame da lupi che non aveva nessuna delle complicanze dell'amore umano, ed era bello così. Eravano felici così. Io di certo lo ero. Un mese dopo mi disse che aveva scoperto una nuova e strana razza di animali: gli umani. Camminavano su due zampe, emettevano più suoni di noi, provavano più emozioni di noi... Io non mi fidavo ma lei ne era così affascinata che la notte seguente si presentò sottoforma di umana. Era strana, diversa da come la conoscevo ma il suo odore familiare mi tranquillizzò. Divenne più difficile muoverci insieme, lei era più lenta con le sue sole due zampe e io fremevo d'energia, fremevo d'entusiasmo e della voglia di mostrarle tutte le cose che durante il giorno si era persa. Sedevamo intorno al lago quando mi chiese se volevo diventare come lei. Almeno durante la notte. Non potei dirle di no, anche se ero un animale non sopportavo di renderla triste. Acconsentii e lei mi tramutò in un uomo. Era strano, eppure l'unica cosa che cambiava era il mio aspetto, dentro ero sempre io. Oh! Lei però... lei non mi sembrava più la stessa: finalmente potevo apprezzare la sua pelle diafana, i suoi lunghi capelli argentei e i suoi occhi grandi e grigi, la sua bocca pallida, il suo ventre appena tondo, come una mezza luna. Le sue gambe sottili eppure forti, le sue braccia, le mani delicate... non potevo credere che da una solitudine così terribile sarei passato alla gioia più incredibile. Scoppiavo. La mente vorticava ma non avevo voglia di fermarla.  
Mi mostrò il modo in cui si accoppiavano gli umani. Amore, mi spiegò. Loro fanno l'amore.  
Allora facemmo l'amore. Notte dopo notte, sembrava non dovesse finire più.  
Quando la notte cominciava a diradarsi lei tornava in cielo e io tornavo ad essere un lupo."  
Stiles, che aveva socchiuso gli occhi imbarazzato quando l'altro aveva ricordato – perché era di questo che si trattava: ricordi – il momento in cui si erano uniti per la prima volta, ricacciando indietro il _suo_ di ricordo, la prima volta con Derek, con l'eccitazione, l'ansia e l'adrenalina che era loro in corpo, un filo di paura perché il mannaro non voleva fargli male, non voleva lasciarsi andare mentre lui lo supplicava di farlo, di fidarsi e di lasciarsi andare che a prenderlo c'era lui, soltanto lui.  
 _Posso farcela Der. Posso prenderti, solo... solo lasciati andare_.  
"Allora è così che è nata la trasformazione?" chiese, più per distrarsi che per altro; Daraick gli lanciò un sorriso d'approvazione.  
"Esatto..." lo scenario cambiò di nuovo: c'era Yuhele col ventre gonfio. "Abbiamo avuto dei figli, ovviamente. Quelli che voi chiamerete Lycan."  
La scena cambiò: erano in un villaggio indiano. C'rano tende e pellerossa con le piume, e i totem, bambini che correvano...  
"Due. Li portammo al villaggio, li avrebbero cresciuti loro. Ahocipe, l'orgoglioso, e Inaji, colui che ascende, furono questi i nostri doni: i loro nomi, i loro destini."  
"Li avete abbandonati? Perché?"  
"Non potevamo occuparcene, no? Lei di giorno non c'era, io di giorno era un lupo e loro di notte erano lupi. Ci mettemmo d'accordo con il capo tribù: sarebbero cresciuti come totem protettori del villaggio. Quando venne il mio tempo il Grande Spirito, per non separarci, mi tramutò nell'ombra della mia amata. Così sono nate le fasi lunari: io la ricoprivo col mio manto nero quando era stanca di brillare e la svestivo pian piano, un pezzo alla volta fino a quando tornava a brillare piena come una volta era stato il suo ventre fertile come Maka.  
Io scomparivo, mi annullavo nella sua luce, ed ero felice. Lei era felice... poi tutto cambiò.  
Inaji scappò dal villaggio ed incontrò una donna dalla pelle bianca. Gli invasori cominciavano a giungere sul nostro suolo. La ingravidò poi si persero le tracce di entrambi.  
Anni dopo, molti anni terrestri dopo, una notte come tante, un nuovo ululato squarciò il cielo e ridestò la mia adorata dal suo sonno." qui la sua voce si caricò di un'amarezza velenosa che gli fece venire i brividi. La scena intanto era cambiata: sull'altura dell'inizio, adesso, c'era un lupo bianco.  
"Dovevo saperlo" disse a denti stretti Daraick "che la luna è mutevole e capricciosa."  
"Lunatica" bofonchiò Stiles, strappando un sorrisetto all'uomo.  
"Già. Quando scrutammo sulla terra rimanemmo scioccati: era un lupo... bianco. Non ne avevamo mai visti! L'unico che io avessi mai visto era Bloketu stessa! Comunque lei rimase affascinata, sentiva nell'ululato della bestia un richiamo intrinseco al quale non poteva resistere. Al quale non volle resistere, nonstante le mie preghiere, nonostante le mie suppliche scese sulla terra, lasciandomi nel buio più totale, una fievole speranza racchiusa nella promessa di ritornare alla prossima piena. Ma sapevo che non l'avrei più rivista. La mia ombra divenne un'eclissi perpetua.  
Scoprii che si era innamorata dell'uomo invasore e che questi era padre della giovane ingravidata da Inaji. Scoprii che l'aveva ucciso e che aveva ripudiato la figlia. La rabbia che provai mi avvelenò, insieme alla gelosia e al tradimento. Lei... lei aveva tradito me, suo figlio e tutta la sua gente per quel Tallish! Waiss Tallish, quel bastardo mi aveva tolto la luna, e lei... dovevano pagare. Lasciai passare l'estate, nutrendo la mia rabbia che scoppiò quando vidi la luna d'Agosto diventare rossa, in onore del suo nuovo amore. Mi mossi in autunno, la mia, infatti, è la luna d'Ottobre. Scesi sulla terra e maledissi la stirpe dei Tallish. La stirpe di lei. Lusingai loro con il potere, li inebriai col sangue, lasciai fluire in loro rabbia, dolore e tradimento che rafforzarono la maledizione e ne divennero i vincoli.  
Affrontai Bloketu e Waiss. Lo sconfissi e lei mi pregò di risparmiarlo, piangendo mi supplicò di non ucciderlo. In cambio, disse, ti darò la mia vita eterna. La presi ma uccisi comunque Waiss, ne presi il posto, diventai un signore della guerra. Continuammo la lotta contro gli Hale. Più sangue sgorgava più io mi rafforzavo. I Dodici Saggi crearono Cinque Tributi che protegessero i due Prescelti nati con lo scopo di sconfiggermi... io evocai i miei Tributi e mi presi il titolo di Carnefice. La vittima, io, che diventa assassino.  
Le due lune, nonostante la mia cacciata dal cielo, divennero lune di odio e morte."  
Stiles era... _inorridito_. Questo folle aveva massacrato villaggi, familiari, persone per sete di vendetta. Aveva distrutto vite, per secoli, per semplice vendetta. Stava distruggendo la sua vita per vendetta.  
"E potere." ghignò, un flash di denti affilati. Stiles si sentiva debole, quando parlò aveva solo un filo di voce.  
"Sei un mostro." _Non fare quell'espressione con la_ _sua_ _faccia_. Però adesso poteva scorgerle tutte le piccole differenze che lo allontanavano dalla figura di Derek: era più altro, le spalle più larghe, la mascella era più squadrata e il naso leggermente aquilino. I capelli erano più folti e tenuti dietro con un laccio di cuoio. Le sopracciglia erano più folte di quelle di Derek, le labbra più piene. Stiles si aggrappò a quelle minime differenze per sdoppiare le due figure, per allontanare il fatto che Derek avesse lo stesso sangue di quel mostro, che fosse anche solo vagamente collegato a Daraick.  
 _Odio il tuo stupido nome_.  
"Sono ciò che mi hanno fatto diventare!" esclamò quello. Stiles sentì la rabbia dargli una scarica di energia.  
"Mia madre è morta per colpa tua!" e la risata crudele che riempì ogni angolo della sua mente fu peggio di una scarica di schiaffi in pieno viso. Fu peggio che essere colpiti a morte da un Alpha incazzato. Fu peggio che rivivere la morte di sua madre, in loop, ogni notte nella sua camera troppo vuota, troppo silenziosa, troppo triste...  
"No! Tua madre è morta per colpa di Bloketu! Aveva promesso di darmi la sua vita, la _wahtelasni_! Invece alla prima occasione è scappata e io l'ho lasciata fare, le ho permesso di crogiolarsi in un falso senso di sicurezza e poi, quando era più vulnerabile, l'ho colpita dritto al cuore! Come diceva il vecchio Geronimo : - _Solo un guerriero dopo tante battaglie, sa apprezzare ciò che viene da un periodo di pace.-_ Mai parole furono più sagge. Diedi loro un periodo di tregua e gli stolti subito decisero di mettere fine alla guerra che correva fra le due casate. E tu sai come si fa, Stiles?"  
Il giovane valutò rapidamente se rispondergli o meno, alla fine disse: "Un matrimonio."  
"Bingo!" cinguettò Daraick. Adesso sembrava veramente pazzo: gli occhi spalancati, fremeva da capo a piedi con quel sorriso storto a deformargli la faccia in un ghigno orribile... "Organizzarono un matrimonio fra Thula Hale e Deucalion Tallish. I prescelti, visto che lei era un'umana. Un Figlio dell'Uomo e della Luna. AH! Non avrebbe mai funzionato: Deucalion era nato durante la luna piena... di sangue. Era sempre stato mio. Abbero tre bambini. Thula e i due maggiori morirono, così come il suo intero villaggio, Yuhele riuscì a sfuggire insieme alla più piccola, Cora."  
Adesso misurava lo spazio a grandi passi, troppo preso dalla storia, dall'estasi che gli procurava raccontare delle loro sofferenze per poter stare fermo.  
Incredibile che Stiles avesse provato pietà per _questo_ e disapprovazione per Yuhele solo pochi minuti prima.  
"Ne persi le tracce ma non mi diedi per vinto, sapevo che l'avrei ritrovata. O meglio, sapevo che Deucalion l'avrebbe fatto anche per me. Lasciò Cora ad un altro villaggio, ma a quel punto i Dodici decisero di sigillare la sua vera natura. Tutto ciò che restava della mia luna era la lupa bianca. La scacciarono, debole, sola e con una memoria labile. Divenne una vagabonda, una sciamana senza tribù e senza patria. Senza amore. Senza nessuno, com'ero io. Quando stavo pensando di andare a prendermela... incontrò lei. Una giovane donna, discendente di una vecchia tribù del nord."  
Stiles sapeva che cosa stava per venire, sapeva che quel pezzo di storia era il più importante di tutti, per lui. Gli si seccò la gola ma gli si inumidirono gli occhi.  
 _Mamma._

"Meredith Stilinski. Yuhele la accolse sotto la propria ala, sicura che, con i poteri sigillati io non potessi trovarla, rinnovò gli sforzi per trovare i due Prescelti. Uno era, ovviamente, tua madre, l'altra... era lei stessa. Quella folle si era innamorata! Di nuovo! Credeva che persino un amore non corrisposto potesse essere un legame sufficente per sconfiggere me e i miei figli! Stupida, stupida! L'unica a rimetterci la vita fu tua madre! Tua madre che rigettò il morso di Deucalion, stupida debole umana-"  
"Sta zitto! Sta zitto!" non sapeva da dove avesse preso tutto quel fiato ma la sua voce riecheggiò per tutto lo spazio, rabbiosa e feroce. Stiles tremava ed era rosso, rosso di rabbia. Nessuno, _nessuno_ , poteva osar parlare così di sua madre! Lei che aveva sempre una parola gentile per lui, che gli spazzolava i capelli, che era logorroica tanto quanto lui e si divertiva ad inventare strane storie per un moccioso irrequieto, lei che era stata tutto il suo mondo e poi era morta senza un perché, gli era stata strappata via e lui era rimasto solo ed allora aveva smesso di inventare storie, aveva smesso di essere debole e bambino ed era cresciuto...  
"Zitto, zitto, zitto..." ma la bolla era già evaporata, sostituita da un'immensa stanchezza e lacrime che non sapeva nemmeno di aver iniziato a versare. Daraick, dal canto suo, sembrava spiazzato, se non smarrito.  
"Tu-" iniziò a dire ma poi scosse la testa, cercando di riprendere un po' il controllo di se stesso e della situazione.  
"Yuhele-" ma un gemito sofferente di Stiles lo interruppe.  
"Basta, ti prego, non voglio più ascoltare, smettila, smettila, smettila.." ma la sua voce si affievolì e lui riprese, implacabile. "-era distrutta. Cercò di riportarla indietro con l'Evocazione, un rituale proibitissimo. La sua anima si spezzò in due, un frammento scivolò nell'aldilà con tua madre, l'altro rimase a lei. Un altro l'ha messo in te, Stiles."  
Stiles alzò di scatto la testa.  
"Cosa?"  
Daraick sorrise malevolo, soddisfatto di aver di nuovo attirato l'attenzione del giovane.  
"Sì, mentre ti allenava. Un altro errore, visto che questo mi ha permesso di possederti facilmente. Tu, il Prescelto, sei diventato il Carnefice e il tuo ragazzo, Figlio della Luna Bianca, è appena diventato Figlio della Luna di Sangue."  
"No! Come-?" mormorò il ragazzo, ormai sfinito.  
"Uccidendo Cora, prendendone il potere. Presto ucciderà Deucalion, e verrà qui. Ucciderà i miei Tributi, diventando sempre più forte ed infine-"  
"NO!" Stiles impallidì, divenne freddo come il ghiaccio mentre angoscia, terrore e disperazione lo aggredivano simultaneamente, stordendolo, indebolendolo sempre di più, in balia di questo mostro e della morte che ormai incombeva su di loro, inevitabile destino.  
"Sei davvero intelligente, eh? Verrà qui, lo ucciderò e riprenderò i poteri che ho distribuito in secoli e secoli. Divorerò Bloketu e diventerò una Luna Rossa in Eclissi."  
 _La fine_ , pensò Stiles, prima di perdere i sensi.

 

 

 _ **Dizionario della Lingua Lakota:**_  
  
 _wahtelasni : abominio._  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Spazio Autrice:  
> volevo essere cattiva, lo ammetto, e renderla più angst possibile, magari far anche morire Derek ma io sono la prima che non riesce a sopportare finali del genere, così, onde evitare valli di lacrime, ho deciso di prolungarla, sperando comunque di riuscire a finirla tra un'impegno scolastico e l'altro!  
> Non sono sicura di aver reso al 100% la scena della porta, anzi non ne sono per niente soddisfatta ma so che, se continuassi a modificarla, finirei semplicemente per rovinare tutto quindi meglio lasciarla così!


End file.
